Power Rangers Star Defenders
by Pikatwig
Summary: Years after the events of the defeat of the United Alliance of Evil, a new version of them rises and manages to conquer the universe. A rebellion kicks up and the newest team of Power Rangers is awakened to defend the stars of the universe... Power Rangers Star Defenders! (Adaptation of Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger)
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: So… my sixth anniversary of being on this site and fifth anniversary of my first story is upcoming…

KKD: Sounds like a big deal.

Pikatwig: And my first story was… not the greatest. It's a mess that I hardly even understand what I was thinking when I re-read it at one point. In my defense about it, I was 13 at the time when I wrote it…

KKD: To be fair, no one's first story is the best out there. It takes time to learn from their mistakes and to develop their own styles. I mean, look at me. First story on my old account, everything was in script format, followed too close to the original source, and the only thing original I could do was replace the cast of Sly with Marvel characters. Shows you how far I came.

Pikatwig: One old pal did say it was good and I can see how the first chapter was good, but the rest kind of falls apart… that friend was actually the you before you and I became pals. I haven't spoken with that old friend in years and any attempt I've made to talk to them has gone unanswered. Ah well… it's fine. So, my first story was Power Rangers… how about we do a Power Ranger story?

KKD: Why not? But it's clear original Power Rangers ideas don't work the best. I think some of the better ideas follow the suit of the original Power Rangers idea, adapting Super Sentai with their own twists. And I think we both know the Sentai we want a shot at adapting.

Pikatwig: First off, I did attempt an original idea and got decently far with it… never finished it, but I do have at least a few pictures of what the suits looked like on my DA account. Second off, true. Adapting the Sentai is easier… and hopefully we won't just stop working on the story for no clear reason like we did with Warriorsaurus.

KKD: Yea… and as for both accidentally insulting your PR team with those images and the lack of finishing that other adaptation… whoops. But yea, I think it's time we do our best in working out a different adaptation and see how we'll handle it since it may take America a while to catch up. *pulls up a poster of the Sentai in question* Kyuuranger anyone?

Pikatwig: Sure. The Game Ranger universe can wait for another day. *sets aside paper that had pictures and concepts for a video game-themed adaptation of Go-Buster.* We already made some ideas at one point and I think we have enough to work with, so… here we go. This is Power Rangers Star Defenders, an adaptation of the currently airing Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger.

KKD: We got a lot to work with, both original twists to work with as well as homages and callbacks to past seasons of Power Rangers. Heck, we may have other nods here or there, but we aren't explaining those yet. For now, shall we drop the disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Yep. *sees a blank Kyuutama sitting around and spun it, making the disclaimers appear*

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

" _Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe… now is the time," a very familiar head in a tube informed the Red Ranger before him, said ranger holding up his drill sword as he shouted before swinging the blade against the tube, much to the dismay of the one villain in the room._

 _Once the weapon clashed with the tube containing Zordon, the mentor of the Power Rangers, the defenders of Earth and the galaxy, for the past several centuries, shattered, essentially killing him as his essence exploded from the tube, creating what was since known as the Z Wave. The Z Wave quickly shot across the galaxy, destroying monsters and purifying several villains, as well as cancelling the transformations of various Rangers. The conflict between good and evil… had finally come to an end…_

"We all thought that would be the end of the United Alliance of Evil…" a woman's voice narrated, "It had led to peace in the galaxy, and even the universe, for the longest time… but Dark Specter's soul had somehow survived destruction… and he was revived…"

 _Years after the initial Z Wave, a figure in a tall white cloak with golden accents and trappings, as well as a cone-shaped hood, stood in an asteroid field as he gathered up various rocks and focused a red energy into them. The energy collected and the rocks started to float up into the space above, reforming into the gigantic figure that was known as Dark Specter._

" _ **Dark Specter… you have returned…"**_ _the figure spoke._

"My brother was there and fled as fast as he could. He gathered every known Power Ranger to stop this new evil…" the woman's voice continued.

"Including you, mommy?" a young boy's voice asked.

"No. Because I was carrying you… my brother told me not to risk it…" she responded, "I did want to help."

"As pink or purple?"

"...either color," she giggled.

 _On a large rocky planet with no visible signs of life, hundreds, if not thousands, of grunts with gray helmets with red visors, wearing black uniforms with accents in either lime green, cyan, or white while wielding some kind of silver sabers._

"He got every Power Ranger from across time and space…"

 _The Red Space Ranger stood alongside the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, the Red RPM Ranger, the Red Time Force Ranger, the Red Galaxy Ranger and the Red Alien Ranger._

" _Power Rangers…" the Red Space Ranger declared as every known team gathered behind him, "CHARGE!"_

 _With that, all the Rangers charged in at the incoming forces, fending them off however they could. The grunts fought off the Rangers and were almost on par with them, deflecting attacks with their swords closer to the multi-colored heroes while those further back used their swords as blasters, firing off laser blasts that created explosions._

 _The Red Mighty Moprhin' Ranger, Red Dino Thunder Ranger and Red Dino Charge Ranger jumped into the air, dodging an explosion from behind them, before slashing at the grunts with their various swords. The ptera-themed Rangers of the three teams soared in the air, slashing at the grunts with their own weapons as the Tricera-themed Rangers blasted at them._

 _The Gold Zeo Ranger, Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion charged at some of the grunts, allowing for the Shadow Ranger and Silver Dino Charge Ranger to leap into the air and slash at them with their blades._

"But the leader of the New United Alliance of Evil knew that the Rangers would be there to stop him…" the woman sighed, "The first casualties on the side of the Rangers was four members of a team."

 _Suddenly, the being who summoned and revived Dark Specter walked onto the field and with just a wave of his right hand, blasted lightning at four Rangers with gold trim, white accents, and having an angelic motif. The Red, Yellow, Black, and Blue Rangers of this team were launched into the air before they were knocked back down to the ground and blew up not unlike the monsters the Rangers fought. Their Pink Ranger along with a Silver Ranger who looked more like a pirate with a gold visor and black bandana, looked shocked and crestfallen._

 _Soon after, as the Turbo Rangers were helping the Overdrive Rangers, the Blue, Yellow, Black, and Silver Overdrive Rangers were knocked around by a monster clad in green, black, and gold wielding a staff/crossbow combo. While the Red and Pink Rangers attempted to stop him, a red female octopus woman started fighting them with a mace before the other monster fired four massive yellow laser arrow at the Overdrive Rangers, making them spark before exploding in defeat ._

 _The Red Alien and Red Ninja Storm Ranger stood against another monster, but they were shoved aside by the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. The Red Ninja Steel Ranger quickly attacked, but he was grabbed by a white squid-faced monster with blue gems over his body while wearing a black and blue uniform. The Ninja Steel Ranger tried to attack, but the squid swiftly dodged every attack thrown at him before firing a rifle, said blasts from the rifle destroying the Red Ninja Steel Ranger's morpher, forcing him to revert to his human form._

* * *

"Some Rangers got captured, some managed to escape and some… are no longer with us…" the mother sighed as she stared into the night sky from her cottage, "Sadly, the Rangers could not recover, and this New United Alliance of Evil began to take over other planets one by one."

The young boy next to her simply looked to the ground, "...Are the Rangers going to beat them?"

His mother, who was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a black jacket over a white top and blue sweats just sighed as she put her hand on his head, "...I'm not sure. Everyone else has almost completely abandoned any hope for the universe…"

"...Mommy? If they were beaten… would the universe go back to being happy?" the kid asked, "Cause I want to see the stars smile like you smile…"

"Oh honey… I'm sure the stars would shine brighter than the day they were created if they were defeated…" the woman smiled, happy to see her son try to cheer her up. She pulled him into a small hug as the night sky simply continued to twinkle.

* * *

 **Episode 01: Awaken the Red Ranger**

* * *

It had been ten years since then and the universe was under the complete grip of the New United Alliance of Evil. Celebrating this, the generals had gathered to celebrate with a feast, some of the troops standing watch while a figure in a dark cloak simply walked among them.

" **My servants…"** the cone headed individual spoke as he walked over, **"It is nearly the tenth anniversary of our conquest of the universe. We have worked so long and hard to keep it that way, but every planet is under our grasp and no one dares to challenge us, not even what few Power Rangers remain in hiding! I have all of you to thank for this! General Sagittarow, you have managed to depower most of the pathetic Rangers who have tried to fight us!"**

" **It was simply my duty towards you and Dark Specter, Lord Insidior. I was more than happy to rid the universe of the spandex wearing fools."** the cape wearing general replied with a bow.

" **General Skullstal, your swift command over the Invakers and Advance Invakers helped us put even the most stubborn planets under our control and enslaved what populations attempted to fight back."**

" **It was nothing one of my great intellect couldn't accomplish,"** the general responded.

" **General Aquana, with your iron grip and sway over many factory planets with your looks, you have serviced us well! Without the weapons and harvesters you provide, we could not possibly rule.**

" **Oh, that means nothing to me, Lord Insidior. My duty is only towards the New United Alliance of Evil, there is nothing more I want,"** the beret-wearing octopus woman stated.

" **And finally, General SiniSting… the most loyal of all towards our cause… you may arrive at a higher rank someday…"**

The general in the white cloak simply nodded as he raised a glass.

" **Great idea!"** General Skullstal smirked as he stood up, **"A toast to Dark Specter and to our mighty leader!"**

" **CHEERS!"** the generals of the New United Alliance of Evil shouted, laughing and cheering over their control of the universe, clinking glasses before they all drank down their glasses of black liquid... well… all but one.

SiniSting soon looked to see the figure in black hadn't even moved his glass after sitting down. He then gave a motion to him, trying to urge him to drink, but the cloaked man didn't budge, finally garnering the attention of the other generals.

" **Oi! What's with you?!"** Aquana shouted at him, **"Why aren't you enjoying the toast?!"**

" **Isn't it obvious, Aquana?"** SiniSting asked as he finally spoke, standing up, **"He's not even amongst our ranks."**

The generals gasped when SiniSting's purple scorpion tail suddenly wrapped around his right leg, backing up as they knew he was about to get serious.

" **He's a spy,"** the general growled before executing a roundhouse kick at the figure, whose cloak suddenly got disintegrated into a purple dust by the kick as said figure had leaped out and onto the table, leaving the NUAE in shock at who stood amongst them.

" **No…"** Dark Specter growled as he recognized the figure, **"The Red Space Ranger?!"**

The Red Space Ranger simply readied his weapon and began to fight his way past the incoming Invakers.

" **Get him you fools!"** Insidior shouted as the Invakers tried to swing at the Red Ranger, who simply deflected the blasts with his weapon.

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten," he yelled as the red space surfboard flew in, spinning into the grunts before the Red Ranger leaped up and onto it. He quickly zoomed away, managing to get past the ships due to the small size and speed of the glider.

" **How did he get in here?!"** Skullstal yelled.

" **Probably the same way the last time a Ranger interrupted such a celebration,"** Dark Specter figured, recalling the last time this happened, **"Sagittarrow, send out the troops to find him. I want him to be destroyed and shown as a sign for those who try and rebel!"**

" **Yes Dark Specter!"**

* * *

The Red Space Ranger zoomed through space and began to try and relax a little as he felt at a safe enough distance from the NUAE. He eventually found a planet to stop off on, soon finding an abandoned spot in the midst of the city on the flat planet. He demorphed and revealed he was wearing a red t-shirt under a homemade version of the gray Space Ranger civilian clothes, blue jeans, and black shoes, his head having brown hair with streaks of blonde in it as he gazed out at the city with brown eyes.

"Alright…" he muttered as he dusted off the Morpher on his wrist a bit, "Now I need to find a way to get home and to figure out an excuse for what I was up to… if Mom found out I stole Uncle Andros' morpher to try something he did in the old days and listen in on the NUAE, she'll kill me before they do…"

Suddenly, explosions occurred around the area. He almost gasped, rushing near the alley's exit to see the Invakers attacking the native population.

"...shoot…" he muttered as he was about to activate his morpher, when a green, yellow, and black colored flash occurred, "Huh?"

Once the light faded, he saw three new figures emerged. The first of these figures he saw was a young man with dark skin, brown hair and wearing some kind of device that looked like headphones filled with water on his neck while wearing a yellow shirt under a blue and silver jacket with yellow accents, brown pants and black sneakers. Next was a young woman with black hair that had a green streak in it wearing a similar jacket but with green accents on top of a green shirt, white heels and blue shorts. Finally, towering above the two was a bull-themed robot in black, silver, and red paint with green eyes, the same jacket as the others with black accents over his shoulder.

-Hello bad guys!- the robot yelled with a sort of sarcastic tone to its male robotic voice, pounding his fist into his hand, -Hope you're ready for a mean smackdown.-

"Take this seriously…" the girl told him in annoyance.

-Gotcha, cutie.-

"I told you to not call me that!" she growled.

"Easy there, Connie. You know he's a total goof." the guy in yellow said.

"I know…" the girl in green, Connie, sighed.

-Either way, we do have a job to do. Ready, team?-

They all nodded and took out some items that looked like small globes of various stars with silver stands.

"Star Spin!- they all yelled as they spun the items, the shapes forming different symbols within before revealing wrist-held blasters in red, blue, silver, and black with orange tips, placing each in the center of the star.

 **=TAURUS STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=CHAMELEON STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=DORADO STAR SPHERE!=**

They tilted the Star Sphere forward before pulling out the trigger handles.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders…" the trio began as they leaned downwards, rotating their arms before aiming the barrels forward, "AWAKEN!"

They pulled the trigger on their morphers and stars of their respective colors blasted out at the ground, forming stars of their respective colors before aura versions of the constellations they represented appeared and collided with them forming ranger suits over them, each having silver bands around the arms and legs, silver shoulder pads, short white gloves, and black torso pieces with a large star shape across the chests. Each was different however with the helmets and some subtle designs. Black's was much bulkier looking with larger legs and feet, his visor looking like a bull's head and horns, Green's helmet had a sort of double hair bun thing reflecting a chameleon's face and open mouth while Yellow's helmet vaguely resembled a swordfish and even had the elongated tip with a sharp point.

"Black… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Green… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Yellow… Star Defender Ranger!"

Everyone there who witnessed this stood in a mix of shock and awe or fear, the Invakers preparing to strike while the boy in red still in the alley looked on in amazement

 **-All troopers focus your fire on… on the Power Rangers!-** a voice shouted out as the Invakers rushed in with their blades.

"Let's get em!" the Green Ranger smirked as the trio rushed in, each taking on the Invakers.

Black started with some heavy punches before starting to pull off some wrestling moves as he grabbed one Invaker from behind and flipped him around in a suplex. Yellow proceeded to do the same, but also using his sharp pointed-visor to his advantage, stabbing Invakers in the neck and using it to knock away their swords. Green proceeded to lure some Invakers over to her before seemingly vanishing just before the Invakers tried to stab her, only to hit each other. Then they were all hit from behind as Green reappeared, revealing she was using invisibility to evade them.

-Lookin' good!- the Black Ranger told her.

"Shut up, Bullbot. Not in the mood," she responded as she kicked an Invaker back before pulling out a red grip of sorts, pulling out a small thin blade from one end and connecting it.

 **=STAR RAPIER!=**

She gave a slight smirk as she began to thrust the Rapier at the Invakers, the blade piercing through their armor as Yellow and Black soon took note of this.

"Whoa, she's getting serious," Yellow noted, pulling out a similar handle, but held it the other way and took out a blue and silver blade from elsewhere and plugged it on top of the grip.

 **=STAR SABER!=**

Black did the same using an axe blade.

 **=STAR AXE!=**

"You know, I've never tasted the meat of these guys. Wonder if they're worth dicing up for lunch." Yellow pondered, starting to dice up the grunts.

"I would not eat that if it was the last food on ANY planet!" Green yelled.

-Besides, it might be too gamey or tough,- Black added, swinging his axe a bit.

"Yea, you're right. Too much gristle is no good for any dish," Yellow shrugged a bit.

The trio of Rangers continued to attack them as the male in red watched in amazement.

"New Rangers… so awesome..." he said to himself as the new Star Defender Rangers took their Star Spheres from their morphers and plugged them into a spot on their weapons.

 **=GALAXY!=**

Green started thrusting forward, her blade becoming as flexible as a whip as it lashed out and attacked the horde. She knocked them into the air before slamming them to the ground.

Black smirked under his helmet as he swung his axe around, the blade glowing before he flung it like a boomerang and it sliced through the grunts.

Finally, Yellow sliced up some laser blades vertically before slashing them horizontally to send them flying at the Invakers.

The trio of Rangers simply smiled a bit at their victory as the crowds looked on in shock before the three turned and were set to leave.

"Hey, wait!" the man in red yelled as he ran over to them, "Wait… wait… you guys… you're Power Rangers…"

"Indeed," Yellow nodded.

"And you are…?" Green inquired, feeling like the man was wasting their time.

"Looking-"

-For an autograph? We'll hand them out when we save the universe.- the Black Ranger stated, -Beam us up, Theta!-

"Wait!" he yelled as he grabbed onto Green as the three teleported out.

* * *

Inside a spaceship with a yellow interior along with orange, blue, silver, and red accents, three beams of light appeared in black, green, and yellow before the three Rangers from the planet below appeared. Black and Yellow turned back to normal, but Green looked and saw the man in red hanging onto her.

"Get off of me, jerk!" she yelled as she kicked him against the wall.

-Welcome back, team.- a female voice greeted as they turned to see a female robot with white 'skin', pink 'hair' with some clocks in her design, a pair of glasses with red frames and yellow lenses, and a sort of white jacket, white skirt, and large pink shoes, -Connie, who's that?-

"Heck if I know. He just grabbed onto me as we teleported back," Green responded as she turned back to normal, "Either he's a weirdo native of the planet, or just some traveling wannabe trying to cosplay as one of the older Rangers judging by that badly made jacket."

"...hi. My name is Hokulele, but my pals and mom call me Hoku, and I'm from Mirinoi," he began, "And I'm related to Andros."

"Wait… you're the son of the Red Space Ranger?!" the guy in yellow gasped, "Connie, you just hit the son of the man who helped save the universe from the first United Alliance of Evil!"

"What? N-No, I'm not his son. I'm his nephew," Hoku responded.

"Correction…" the guy in yellow began as he turned to Connie, "You just hit the nephew of the man who helped save the universe from the first United Alliance of Evil!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Connie gawked before her face paled, "So… you're related to… oh no…"

-What's the matter?- the bull robot inquired.

-He's the son of the woman who is related to the Red Space Ranger.-

"Yeah, the Purple Space Ranger."

The other four in the room simply stared at him for a minute, confused by what he meant by that.

"Also the second Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"HER?!" the guy in yellow gasped, realizing what he meant after he said that.

"So… uh… anyway…" he shrugged, "I told you my name, how about you guys tell me yours."

-I am known as Theta. I was built after the Alpha series of robots that aided numerous teams of Power Rangers,- the female bot informed, acting like she was adjusting her glasses a moment, -These are the members of the Star Defender Power Rangers. Connie, the Green Star Defender Ranger. Mako, the Yellow Star Defender Ranger. And Bullbot, the Black Star Defender Ranger.-

"Theta… that was probably a bad idea to tell him that…" Connie whispered, "He is the son of Astronema. Chances are, he's evil too."

-Don't tell him that. He seems to be under the impression she was always a Power Ranger. Best to let him think that…- Theta shrugged.

-Sides, dude seems to not be evil.- Bullbot added.

"He tackled me…" Connie growled.

"I think he was just trying to tell us something," Mako guessed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hoku asked as he joined the group in whispering.

"Nothing!- they all suddenly shouted.

Hoku simply shrugged in response as he saw the ship was moving a tiny bit, "Alright… now then… I wanted to ask you guys something."

"What's that?" Mako responded.

"...can I join you guys?"

The four simply stared for a moment, though Theta headed to the helm and began to pilot the ship away from the flat planetoid, the ship soon taking off.

"...Uh… we can't just let you join us. In order to become a Star Defender Ranger, you need one of these," Connie pointed out, the three showing off the Star Spheres they used earlier.

"...what's that?" he inquired.

"Nothing you'll ever get seeing you're just a wannabe," Connie informed as she walked over to one console and looking over a map, "Child of a past Power Ranger or not, you're wasting our time. Somebody teleport him off onto the nearest planet."

"B-b-b-b-but-" Hoku began to respond.

-Bye!- Bullbot yelled as he pressed a button and teleported Hoku off of the ship.

Hoku just screamed as he was teleported off and onto a nearby planet.

"...that wasn't cool…" Mako responded.

"The idiot was wasting our time," Connie shrugged, "We don't need cosplayers pretending to be Rangers just so they can get our autographs or whatever. We need to find the other Star Sphere holders."

-Bullbot, why did you mess with the console?- Theta sighed as she shoved him away from it.

-Pretty girl told me to teleport that doofus off the ship, so I did that.-

"Would you stop flirting with me you mechanical musclehead?! It's creepy!" Connie snapped as she bonked him on the head with her Star Rapier.

Mako and Theta both sighed at this as the latter began to set coordinates for their base. Connie continued to bonk Bullbot on the head for a minute before she noticed something.

"Uh… guys. We're missing a Comet Morpher," she informed, pointing to a briefcase with a few of them, and one was indeed missing.

"WHAT?!- the others gawked.

"You don't think that kid…" Mako started as Connie groaned loudly.

"He totally did steal it! Great! Just great! Now we gotta find out wherever he ended up to get it back," she sighed before turning to Bullbot, "WHERE'D YOU SEND HIM TO, ANYWAY?!"

-...the planet we're floating above right now.-

-Planet Sirius?- Theta questioned, -That planet's been in ruins since the NUAE invasion years ago.-

-I suppose.-

-Teleport down and collect the Comet Morpher as fast as you can. We don't want to draw any NUAE attention while all of you are down there.-

The trio just nodded and were teleported onto the planet.

* * *

Hoku sighed as he slowly got up, groaning a bit as he looked at the Comet Morpher he snagged before he realized that he was missing the Astro Morpher, "Shoot!"

He quickly began to look for it, muttering 'shoot' as he searched for it, before he eventually found it and picked it back up.

"Phew! That was close. If I lost this, uncle would be so mad at me," he muttered to himself, dusting off the old morpher before pondering his next step, "Let's see… if I'm to join the new Ranger team, I need to find a Star Sphere…"

Unbeknownst to him, a figure on a nearby hill saw him pace around and quickly jumped down to where he was. Hoku gasped before looking to see a humanoid dog-looking figure with blue fur, white dreadlocks, and was wearing what appeared to be a black and blue tribal outfit with bits of brown and white, as well as a blue Star Sphere hanging from his neck.

"Hello," Hoku smiled.

"Begone, invader!" he yelled as he slashed with the broken remains of what looked like a sword.

Hoku just gulped as the canine howled, rushing down to try and attack him, but Hoku quickly managed to morph into the Red Space Ranger. This, however, made the dog even angrier as he slashed more.

"Get off my planet, Power Ranger!" he yelled.

"Stop attacking me! I'm one of the good guys!" the Red Space Ranger protested.

"Then why'd you let my entire race fall to the New United Alliance of Evil? Huh?!" the canine growled, slashing away at him.

"Just my luck. This guy thinks I left his race to be put on the extinction block," the Ranger muttered to himself as he dodged, but got a look at the saber, "Wait… that saber… wasn't it used by one of the Power Rangers from another dimension?"

While rusted, the blade was very similar to the one wielded by the SPD Shadow Ranger, complete with the dog-head biting the blade from the hilt. However, the blade, what little was left of it, was clearly aged poorly with rust on the blade and hilt, cracks all over, and was clearly dented.

"Can you calm down, please? I'm trying to find a way to bring hope back to the universe!" he insisted, the canine not having any of it as he continued to battle the Ranger.

As the battle raged, what little sentient life existed on the planet aside from the dog gathered a distance away to witness the action unfold. As they watched, Connie, Mako and Bullbot had arrived and stood behind the natives as they watched the fight unfold.

"Man, he wasn't kidding when he said he was the Red Space Ranger's nephew. He's even got his powers," Mako noted.

"He probably stole the Astro Morpher like he did with the Comet Morpher," Connie scoffed.

"Connie, knock it off," Mako scolded, "We need to cool things down here. Quick. C'mon, Bullbot."

Bullbot nodded as he charged forward and the two grabbed the canine to keep him away from the Red Ranger. -Easy there, pup. What'd this Ranger do to you?-

"There were no Power Rangers to defend my kind when the New United Alliance of Evil came to my planet!" he growled, "Now let me go! He needs to pay for his crimes of leaving me all alone!"

As the dog struggled, he swung his blade at the robot. This, however, resulted in the blade being completely destroyed, shattering to the ground. The alien canine gasped at this, not sure how to respond as he stared at the remains.

"Come on. Let's find a place for us all to just calm down and talk this over," Mako suggested.

* * *

The group of five sat down near a beach of charred black sand, Hoku back to his civilian form as the alien dog just looked at the waves washing up.

"So… what happened?" Hoku asked.

"...seventeen years ago, when the new United Alliance of Evil first began to attack," the dog sighed as he recalled what happened, "They came full force on my planet."

* * *

 _The skies darkened as the NUAE began to drop to the planet, the majority of the natives fleeing for cover while many alien canines like the one who attacked Hoku stood up, ready to take down the Alliance._

"My race has been known as the fiercest warriors of the galaxy, having fought off foe after foe, and we were more than ready to take on the Alliance with the hopes that the Power Rangers would come to our aid."

 _The canines charged at the invading Invakers, easily fending them off as they stormed the beaches and began climbing the hills. Even as the Advance Invakers climbed and tried to attack, the pack of dogs tore through them like nothing._

"Their initial invading forces were nothing, but as the battle began to rage on from days, to weeks, some of the generals came in to take the fight in his own hands months later."

 _The dogs continued to fight before Sagittarrow came down. They rushed in at him, but the general simply swung his crossbow-staff at the canines, who howled in pain before falling to the ground, dead._

"One by one, my people were struck down. No Power Rangers had come to our aid, even in our most critical moments."

 _The dog who attacked Hoku, which his blade in prime condition, rushed at Sagittarrow in fury, slashing at him, the two weapons being rather on par with one another for a bit._

"I held him off for as long as I could… but then as the night fell, I made a critical error… by fighting him, my family was left unprotected."

 _Suddenly, the canine heard screams, turning to see Invakers having taken a female one of his kind and a small litter of pups being taken hostage. The dog turned to them and attempted to do something, but was knocked out by somebody in white._

* * *

"The next thing I remember… I'm all alone. My wife and children were gone… my entire race… brothers, sisters… everyone was slaughtered… my home decimated… reduced to nothing but a charred shell of its former glory… All because there wasn't a team of Power Rangers to help!" the dog finished, growling at Hoku with a death glare.

"...you can't exactly blame this doofus," Connie informed, "Seventeen years ago was before Dark Specter was revived and before anybody took them seriously."

"That's no excuse! The Power Rangers were supposed to protect everyone, weren't they?! So why didn't any of them come when we sent out a signal for their aid?! TELL ME!" the dog snapped, getting right up on Connie's face.

 _-When was this signal sent out?-_ Theta asked via Hoku's Comet Morpher.

The dog looked over towards the Comet Morpher and at the clear part of it, "It was sent approximately 17 years ago… the twentieth day of the fourth month on the Sirius calendar…"

 _-One moment, please.-_

The Comet Morpher began letting out some beeping noises, informing those listening that Theta was calculating and cross-referencing the data.

 _-We have no record of that signal ever being sent. There were no active Power Ranger teams at the time and connections between the planets was more limited.-_

Hearing this, the dog's eyes widened in shock and he fell to the ground, his Star Sphere falling to the ground as a result. The others on the planet gasped as they saw the sphere in the sand, but the dog's tears soon caught their attention.

"Hey…" Hoku began as he walked over, "I'm sorry for what happened to your home. If I were around during that time… I would've helped defend it."

The dog looked at Hoku and was uncertain of whether to believe him or not. The moment was soon ruined by Connie grabbing Hoku's arm and attempting to pull the Morpher off his arm.

"Enough messing around, kid. Give this back already," Connie snapped.

Hoku attempted to run, but Connie's grip on his arm was as tough as can be, the boy struggling to make her let go.

"Stop playing pretend and give back what you stole!" she yelled.

The dog simply stared for a moment and after a bit, he grabbed her wrist, his grip tight enough to make her wince and let go of Hoku

"Leave him alone," the dog growled.

-You were just trying to off this guy no less than five minutes ago! Why the sudden 180?- Bullbot asked, only for the dog to snarl, revealing claws on his free hand before he clawed at the robot hard enough to leave a small mark.

"Get out of here, kid!" the dog shouted as Hoku nodded, rushing inland before the dog tore off his jacket before attacking the Star Defender trio like a feral beserker, and after kicking up some sand to distract them, he collected his Star Sphere and ran off.

"...well… that was something…" Mako commented.

"Quit admiring those two and get after them! We need those morphers!" Connie shouted.

* * *

The two eventually arrived at the ruins of a city and found a place to rest as they sat down.

"Thanks for the help back there…" Hoku panted.

"You're welcome…" the canine nodded.

"Hey, I never got your name, by the way. I'm Hoku."

"...Honestly, I don't remember my actual name… been so long I forgot it. I do remember people calling me Doggie…"

"You ok if I call you that, then? Can't keep calling you 'alien dog' or whatever."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sagittarrow had managed to track energy from the Star Spheres to Sirius.

" **There they are…"** he smirked as he prepared his forces to attack, **"The Star Spheres… I may have lost those Power Rangers, but at least I can take the Spheres before more are taken."**

" **Sir! We're approaching the planet Sirius now,"** an Advance Invaker informed.

" **Send down the 2,000th squadron. If you're successful, you might just be promoted,"** the general informed.

" **Ok!"**

* * *

"I can bring you back to my planet…" Hoku offered, "My mom is a very nice lady and I'm sure she'd be willing to take you in and live there."

Doggie just looked to Hoku and smiled, "...that sounds nice."

"Just… uh… don't mention to her I have these Morphers… or our encounter with those guys… or anything that happened today. She doesn't know I'm off planet…"

"What does she think you're doing right now?"

"I just told her I'd be out."

"...She seems a little too easy on you it seems."

As they talked, the Star Defender trio managed to locate them thanks to a tracker on the Comet Morpher. The group was set to ambush the two, but a sudden hailstorm of laser fire shot down, forcing all five to dodge as Bullbot looked up to see the source.

-Shoot! The NUAE!- he gasped as some fighter ships began to lower, blasting at the ruined city and some Invakers began to drop down, Doggie looking terrified like he was having a terrible flashback.

"...Let's Rocket!" Hoku yelled as he activated the Astro Morpher and turned into the Red Space Ranger, "I'll head up, clear a way, come back for you, and then we're outta here. Ok?"

"Yeah…" Doggie nodded.

The Red Space Ranger nodded as he summoned his Galaxy Glider and flew out wielding the Spiral Saber, right past the Star Defenders.

"Hey! It's the pretender!" Connie shouted, realizing what was going on as the Red Space Ranger slashed up the Invakers on his way to the atmosphere.

"Deal with him later! We gotta deal with these guys first!" Mako responded as he loaded in his Star Sphere.

 **=DORADO STAR SPHERE!=**

"Grrr… FINE!" Connie snapped, pulling out her Star Sphere.

 **=CHAMELEON STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=TAURUS STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders… AWAKEN!"

The trio morphed and rushed in, attacking the Invaker hordes on the ground, Green executing various backflips before landing behind a bunch and kicking them down like dominos. Yellow pulled out his Star Saber and slashed up some grunts while Black spun in a lariat to attack the grunts.

* * *

Back up with the Red Space Ranger, he managed to find a clearing to escape from. However, an enemy ship saw him and quickly shot at him. The blast of the shot was too much for him and he was forced to demorph. Hoku then began to gasp for air, struggling to breathe as ice almost started to form around him and leave him without any way to survive.

' _No… I… I can't die here… not now. The universe needs a team of Power Rangers to free them… Doggie needs a friend… those guys need help… and I can't leave my mom alone. I won't die here…'_ Hoku thought to himself, struggling before a sudden burst of energy filled the space above Sirius.

* * *

Back on Sirius, the sky above suddenly emitted a bright red light as the image of the constellation Leo appeared above the Star Defenders.

"Wait, hold up! LEO?!" Green gawked as she saw this.

* * *

Back up in space, Hoku saw the energy condense down into a single orb right in front of him before it formed into a red Star Sphere having the essence of Leo. He reached out to grab the Star Sphere as red energy continued to form around him and it caused a bit of a meteor storm.

* * *

"What's going on?" Black demanded to know.

"I don't know," Yellow admitted as meteors began to fall from the sky, some of the fighters barely making out a figure riding on top of one of the falling rocks.

"ALRIGHT!" Hoku yelled out as he rode on top of the meteor, "A direct attack from the newest Star Defender Ranger! STAR SPIN!"

He spun the Star Sphere into position and loaded it into his Comet Morpher.

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender awaken!" he yelled as he fired the blast, jumped right off the meteor, and the star from the blast forming right in front of him before colliding with his body, forming the suit as he continued to fly down to the surface of Sirius. The young man landed on the surface as the meteors struck the Invakers, the new Ranger standing tall and proud as the lion features stood out amongst the red on his suit, including his visor that looked like a roaring lion's head from the side, "Red… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Wait! HE'S the Red Ranger?!" Green gawked as she walked over to him, "...seriously?"

"Yep!"

Green simply stared at him for a moment before she growled, pulling out her Star Rapier to help Yellow, Red leaping on in to and summoning his own weapon, forming it by first making the axe and then attaching the Saber blade on top of that.

 **=STAR SWORD!=**

"My own blade! This is amazing!" the new Red Ranger shouted before rushing in, swinging his blade around, causing massive damage to the Invakers, even as a couple extra Advance Invakers rushed towards him only to get swept up in the waves of Sirius' ocean, "...huh. That was… something."

"Even if they're advanced, they can still be kinda stupid…" Yellow told him.

"Good to know. Hey, let's take the rest out together, huh?"

"No good. Unless you destroy the carrier ship they came in, they'll just keep coming down by the hundreds."

"Then I guess I'll just bring down the power of the king of the jungle!"

Red then took his Star Sphere and placed it on the hilt of his Star Sword.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Here comes the Star Power! REGULUS… METEOR!" he shouted, backflipping before slashing down on the hundred Invaker, causing them all to explode as Doggie saw this from the city and gawked in amazement, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"...it kinda was," Green muttered.

-If you thought that was impressive, check mine out baby!- Black smiled as he used his Star Sphere on his axe/

 **=GALAXY!=**

-ALDEBARAN… BOOMERANG!-

Black roared as his blade glowed a bright purple before he swung his axe, causing the energy to fling out like a boomerang, swinging through all the Invaker which exploded in response.

"Might as well join in," Yellow figured, preparing his Star Sphere, "Time to see if I can prepare a good dish with this ingredient."

 **=GALAXY!=**

"ALPHA DORADUS… SWORD DANCE!"

Yellow stood and created several energy blades with his Star Saber before slashing at them vertically, sending them flying at the Invaker who exploded.

"Bon appetit," he grinned before Green groaned and followed suit.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"ALPHA CHAMELEONTIS… WHIPLASH!"

She roared as she thrusted her rapier, the blade whipping all the Invakers and causing them to blow up.

"Nice job, team!" Red smiled a bit.

"Don't give us orders when you just got that thing!" Green snapped, "Black, stay down here and keep fighting off the Invaker. We'll go deal with the carrier ship!"

"...I was just saying 'nice job'..." Red told her, but Green ignored him as she tilted her Star Sphere leftward.

 **=SAY THE SUMMON!=**

"Here we go!" she shouted, pulling the trigger as she was surrounded by a giant version of her Star Sphere and a yellow green mechanical Chameleon with red appeared before the giant sphere attached to the back of it.

 **=CHAMELEON STAR ZORD!=**

Yellow soon followed suit as he got into his own Star Sphere.

 **=SAY THE SUMMON!=**

 **=DORADO STAR ZORD!=**

The Star Zord was more like a yellow and silver swordfish with blue eyes as it flew over, the giant sphere attaching to the back end and the Zords flew off.

"Whoa! So cool! Wait, can I summon a Zord, too?" Red wondered as he looked at his Morpher, "Wait… uh… which way did they tilt these?"

Blasts from above shot down, making Red panic, his arms blocking his face to defend himself, but in response he tilted the Star Sphere to the left.

 **=SAY THE SUMMON!=**

Suddenly, an explosion erupted as the Star Sphere surrounded Red, the Ranger looking over to a mountain range and bearing witness to a giant red, silver, black, and gold lion zord with green eyes flying towards Red.

"WHOA!"

 **=LEO STAR ZORD!=**

The Star Sphere that Red was in then slotted in on top as the lion began to fly up into space after the Chameleon and Dorado Star Zords.

* * *

The Chameleon and Dorado Star Zords struck the carrier ship as it sent out fighter ships to attack them.

"This is getting crazy!" Green stated as she temporarily cloaked her Zord to avoid being hit while Yellow flew around and pierced right through the fighters. The opposition had eventually fired at the two Star Zord, "Shoot!"

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

The Leo Star Zord flew over and began to fire at ships around them before rotating around so the head formed that head and silver face of a Megazord with green eyes.

"You two ok?" Red asked.

"I'm good," Yellow smiled.

"Who asked you to come help? And where did you even find a Zord that big?! It's practically its own Megazord!" Green gawked before her Chameleon Star Zord was suddenly attracted to one of the left arm socket, the zord popping in by the giant Star Sphere as Yellow's Dorado Star Zord doing the same with the right arm socket, "...you know what? I'm not even going to yell at you anymore, it's not worth the energy."

"Let's take them out together, team!" Red declared as they rocketed forward.

* * *

The Black Star Defender Ranger rammed into one grunt as Doggie watched the Ranger start to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of Invakers.

-Sheesh! A guy can only take so much at once. Theta, any ideas?- the bull themed Ranger inquired.

 _-I still detect a Star Sphere on the planet. I'm going to teleport a box with a Comet Morpher near the person it's with.-_

-Make it quick, Theta. I need the help,- Black shouted, trying to throw them off.

Doggie just clenched his fists as the box with the Comet Morpher teleported in. He didn't see this as he recalled his final battle with his people, but not out of fear this time.

"I can't just stand aside and let anyone else's life be taken by the NUAE! I have to fight… Fight for the honor of my fallen comrades, for my wife and kids… for my home!" he growled before the Star Sphere on his neck started glowing, making him pluck it off before turning to the box, opening it to find the Comet Morpher inside and setting it up on his left wrist, "Here we go! Star Spin!"

He spun the sphere before setting it in place.

 **=LUPUS STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender…" he started before posing, "AWAKEN!"

He pulled the trigger and was donned in a blue suit similar to Red's, but his suit had a lot of fur-like velvet instead of the typical spandex, silver claws were on his gloves, he had white fur around his neck, and the visor was of a wolf with a yellow eye howling. He ran over, tackled an Invaker to the ground and then posed, "Blue… Star Defender Ranger!"

-Welcome to the team buddy!- the Black Ranger smiled as he punched another Invaker off, -Name's Bullbot. Yours?-

"Call me Doggie," Blue answered before rushing around, attacking like a wild animal and clawing at the Invakers. They easily dispatched them before seeing the incompleted Megazord doing battle with the various ships up above Sirius.

* * *

In orbit, the legless Megazord flew around slashing at the fighters with the Dorado Star Zord's sword nose before heading towards the carrier ship.

" **If you want that promotion, Advanced Invaker, stop that Megazord, now!"** Saggittarrow's voice shouted as the Advanced Invaker saluted.

" **Yes boss!"** he responded, rushing outside before he began to glow purple as he suddenly grew giant, **"May the power of Dark Specter allow me to grow!** "

"Whoa! These guys can go giant on demand?!" Red gawked.

"That's kinda new actually…" Green admitted, "Got a plan, Mako?"

"Not entirely, just ram him through before he can cause serious damage with his Clubazooka!" Yellow responded as they all piloted the Megazord out and managed to land a few hits, "Hey Hoku!"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be a Ranger identity all your own and not use somebody else's?"

"Pretty good," he admitted, "As long as I can help others… I wouldn't mind what color I am."

"Even if it was pink?" Green jokingly asked.

"Even if it was pink." he stated as he rammed the Megazord though an attack, "Doesn't matter the color so long as I can help give this universe back its hope!"

' _That's kinda admirable…'_ Green thought to herself, but she soon recovered as the team pushed the Megazord towards a flagship, but got knocked back by one of the fighter ships that transformed into a giant robot with arm blades.

"They got giant robots?!" Red gawked, "Since when?!"

"Don't know, don't care," Green told him, "We gotta power on through."

"Right. ...alright, I have an idea. Mako, get ready to slash when I say. Cutie, ensnare that bot with your Zord's tongue!"

"That's… actually a good idea! A- ...what did you just call me?!"

"...that's not your name?"

"It's Connie, you doofus!" she snapped before the robot rammed into the Megazord and it flew towards the orbit of a snow covered moon.

"Uh, guys? I think we're about to crash into the moon!" Yellow shouted as the others noticed this, but then…

 **=SAY THE SUMMON!=**

 **=LUPUS STAR ZORD!=**

 **=TAURUS STAR ZORD!=**

"Agh! We're gonna cash into the others!" Red yelled as the Megazord flew towards the other two Zords, but then instead the black and silver bull zord attached as the Megazord's right leg while the blue and silver wolf zord attached as the left leg, allowing the Megazord to land safely on the moon before the individual Star Sphere cockpits lit up in the order of Yellow, Green, Blue, Black, and Red.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

"WHOA! This is awesome!" Red gawked in excitement as Blue's face popped up on a screen in front of him.

"I owe you one, Hoku," Blue told him.

"Doggie!" Red smiled, "Thanks for the save, man!"

"Let's finish off these NUAE goons for good!"

(Insert Theme: Go, Fly, Win by Ron Wasserman)

With a pose of the Megazord, the team launched it forward as they began to slash back with the Dorado Sword.

 _When you need a hero to protect the place you life_

 _Fighting monsters all around who try to get within_

The Star Defender Megazord clashed with the robot several times before blocking a major blow with both arms.

 _Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall._

 _Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~…_

-Think you're strong, try this on for size!- Black shouted as Taurus Zord powered through with its treads, before Green used her Chameleon's tongue to disarm the bot.

 _Go! Power Ranger!_

 _Fly! Power Ranger!_

 _Win! Power Ranger!_

 _Here we go!_

"How shall we prepare this dish? Sliced and diced?" Yellow quipped as the Megazord stabbed the bot several times over.

"My turn!" Blue added as the Megazord turned and roundhouse kicked the bot down with its Lupus leg, knocking it to the ground.

 _Go! Power Ranger!_

 _Fly! Power Ranger!_

 _Win! Power Ranger!_

 _Here we go!_

"You're finished!" Red shouted as they all tilted the Star Spheres backward twice before preparing the finisher. The constellations that each zord represented flashed around the Megazord once before merging into the blade.

 **=SUPER GALAXY!=**

The sword then began to glow with the team's shooting star logo appearing behind them, all five firing their Comet Morphers forward, creating massive energy blasts that became missiles that fired from the Dorado Sword as the Megazord slashed down and destroyed the robot, which collapsed to the ground and exploded behind the team.

 _Go! Power Ranger!_

 _Fly! Power Ranger!_

 _Win! Power Ranger!_

 _Here we go!_

"The universe will know the name of the Star Defenders!" Red yelled.

(End Insert theme)

* * *

-Commander, I have good news.- Theta informed via video contact, -The Star Defender count has risen by two.-

"Hi," Hoku smiled.

-This is Hokulele from Mirinoi, nephew to the original Red Space Ranger, Andros.-

"It's an honor to be here," Doggie smiled.

-And this is Doggie from Sirius, the last of his race.-

"...thanks for the reminder, tin can…" Doggie sighed.

-I am not a tin can. I'd appreciate the respect, canine.-

 _-Good to have you amongst our ranks, Hoku, Doggie,-_ a voice spoke over the vidcom, the face of a purple-scaled humanoid chinese dragon with gold horns, red eyes, and white hair while wearing a red jacket with silver, black, and gold accents to show his status as leader. _-Theta, be sure to bring them to Eltar when possible.-_

-Right.- she nodded.

"Uh… I gotta go home now…" Hoku informed.

 _-...You… never told your mother Karone about any of this, did you?-_

"...how'd you guess?"

 _-When Theta mentioned you were Andros' nephew, it was more obvious to figure that out who your mom was. My advice? Go on and tell her you're a Power Ranger so you won't need to make excuses.-_

"I was gonna tell her anyway. What son wouldn't tell their parent when something awesome happened?"

 _-Just try to remain as humble as you can. Oh, and be sure to return your Uncle's morpher while you're at it. You need to hide things better, kid.-_

Hoku simply nodded as he headed to the teleporter and Theta sent him back to Mirinoi.

* * *

Pikatwig: That was certainly a first episode.

KKD: Sure was, and I thought that was a great one to kick things off.

Pikatwig: Let's address the flashback to the war in the flashback. It's basically a second coming of the Legendary War, with every Power Ranger team from across time and space, but a few members of some teams didn't make it out alive. ...namely the two teams me and KKD don't like the most… the Megafail Rangers…

KKD: And the Overly Obnoxious Rangers...

Pikatwig: Now, let us say this now. If you like those seasons, great. Power to you. We, however, did not. This was sort of meant to show that these guys, like their Sentai counterparts, mean business.

KKD: I mean, yea, Jark Matter already had full control of the universe. But here, you actually see their rise to power and show how powerful they were, and not even the past Rangers could stop them.

Pikatwig: The flashback actually did also contain 'footage' from Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster and Ninninger's seventh episode. Made sense to me to include those scenes since Power Rangers has been ignoring team-ups since Samurai. ...it makes a degree of sense for more recent years, since they've been skipping Sentai seasons, so… we can't completely fault them. *silent for a moment* I can fault them for the awful use of the mecha battle from the Ninninger episode in Ninja Steel.

KKD: Yea, and there's a lot of other stuff in relation to our cast. But first, yes, with Hoku, we recreated something similar to the first episode of In Space with Hoku in disguise at the enemy celebration before revealing himself. Sure sounds like Andros, huh?

Pikatwig: Indeed. Though, they were apparently drinking, according to Zedd in that scene, lava juice.

KKD: Huh… didn't know that. Still, it was fun writing this chapter with the idea of using stock footage where we could.

Pikatwig: The idea of this being a sequel to In Space and Hoku being the child of Karone was something that came to me fairly early on. Thoughts on those ideas?

KKD: Definitely a cool idea, and it feels like we executed it well.

Pikatwig: The lie Karone told Hoku is actually, believe it or not, a scrapped concept from In Space. Karone was actually supposed to join the team as a Purple Space Ranger.

KKD: Wow, and I thought the female Purple Ranger was just another fanmade idea.

Pikatwig: The reason it wasn't done was because they didn't have the budget to make the new suit and Japan couldn't supply them with any help.

KKD: Of course that's the case, it all boils down to money.

Pikatwig: Now onto Star Wars references. Kyuuranger is filled with them. The best example is Balance, TenbinGold, being similar to C-3PO. Heck, Balance's personality is what C-3PO was originally going to be like.

KKD: That I DIDN'T know. But if you're looking for more comparisons, our fellow author TokuBrony actually did some reviews of the series with me on DeviantArt, so feel free to check it out after this. #shamelessplug

Pikatwig: Then there's when Saggitarrow ordered his troops to attack the trio after they first morphed. That scene was actually taken from the Star Wars Rebels movie pilot. Basically, one character is a Jedi and, for the first time in many years, drew his Lightsaber. One of the villains then proceeded to say 'All Troopers, focus your fire on… on the Jedi'.

KKD: Huh, ok.

Pikatwig: Rebels will be referenced as we go forward, as it's the only bit of Star Wars I know apart from the Phineas and Ferb/Star Wars crossover (I still fail to see why that was made). Just FYI.

KKD: I see. Also about the Blue Ranger… well, it seems connected to someone else, but why don't you answer that, Pika?

Pikatwig: He bears some resemblances to a certain past Power Ranger. ...which, admittedly, the Sentai kinda took some ideas from him and put it into Kyuuranger.

KKD: Speaking of, they also poked fun at the similarities between them in one episode, too.

Pikatwig: Which I may or may not have plans for.

KKD: Huh… cool.

Pikatwig: And one other character commentary. Bullbot's personality took a slight inspiration from Taurus from Fairy Tail.

KKD: Huh? How so? I don't quite see that. Is it with how he's more… like Brock from Pokemon for lack of a better comparison on my part?

Pikatwig: Something like that. Though, dialed back by several notches since the Fairy Tail character was a bit of a perv… dialed back, since I do kind of try to envision this as a TV show… minus the stupid rules Nickelodeon forced onto Power Rangers. Though, before you ask if I could give a visual about any actors… nope. Really can't. Only character who I can imagine an 'actor' for is Theta being voiced by Melissa Fahn.

KKD: Still cool nonetheless.

Pikatwig: Overall thoughts on this chapter/episode?

KKD: Overall, it was fun to write, figuring out how to adapt the plot from Kyuuranger and keep it within Power Ranger continuity. The overall idea with Hoku was fun, and it makes sense for him to team up with the Blue Ranger early on on multiple levels, and it's interesting seeing how Green's not initially a fan of him thinking he's just a faker.

Pikatwig: Yeah, those were all neat. So… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… tough call, but I did like how we started out the chapter with the flashbacks and even with the reveal of Hoku as the Red Space Ranger. But definitely everything about the final battle in the episode. That was a blast.

Pikatwig: And included the hypothetical theme song, 'Go, Fly, Win' from In Space

KKD: Cool. And your favorite part?

Pikatwig: The same. The mecha battle was awesome in Kyuuranger and got even more awesome with this slight alteration.

KKD: That's for certain. Also, don't think Theta will be Pink, or that the dragon commander (whom we haven't named yet) will be Rangers like their Sentai counterparts. We have other plans.

Pikatwig: You'll see… well, wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: So… the day this will be released, August 12th, will be the day that Ninja Steel finally airs another episode after having been on hiatus since March. …*looks to a picture of the Power Rangers movie* ...stop airing the TV show that mainly targets little kids for a movie your target audience can't go to see. Brilliant move there, Saban.

KKD: Hey, I'm no marketing guy, but I'm sure that two properties of current relevance competing for attention and subsequent merchandise, even in the same company, would be bad for business.

Pikatwig: ...k. Anyway, few other things to comment on in rapid succession. The day this was began, August 5th, a few things occurred. First off, I saw a few episodes of the new Cartoon Network show, 'Ok KO, Let's Be Heroes'. It's pretty good. Oh, and you'll get a kick out of this. One of the two VAs for KO, yes that is seriously his name, is Stephanie Nadolny. AKA, original voice actor for the lead of Ryu Sphere.

KKD: Wow… she's done a lot over the many years she's worked, and is known as one of the first voices for Young-Teen Gohan. Surprised she's involved in that.

Pikatwig: Heck, it's her first non-anime role.

KKD: Wow...

Pikatwig: Next, the sounds for the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat have been revealed. ...originally, I thought the people doing the singing for the Gashat were Emu's actor and Parad's actor. Then I learned it was the actor for Kiriya and Dan who did it. ...certainly surprising.

KKD: Huh… I did not call that one.

Pikatwig: And Japan has unvealed something for Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon… a new form for Lycanroc, Dusk form.

KKD: I think I saw that somewhere, and from what I can tell… it's just a recolor of Lycanroc's Day Form.

Pikatwig: Has elements from its night form mixed in. Also… my guess as to why this was revealed… in the anime, Ash's Rockruff is due to evolve soon. Olivia has the day Lycanroc and Gladion has the night Lycanroc. Ash's Rockruff will most likely turn into the Dusk form.

KKD: I see…

Pikatwig: So… all that I wanted to get out of the way now. Anything you wanna say?

KKD: ...No, I think I'm ok for now.

Pikatwig: Alright, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

Hoku returned outside his house and headed on in, seeing Karone was working on making dinner.

"Oh, hi Hoku. How was your day?" she asked.

"...it was good…" he began, "Hey, um… I was just doing some stuff today and then… transformed."

However, Karone just gave Hoku a confused glance.

"...into something red…"

She simply gave im another confused look.

"...I did, really!" he yelled.

Karone still gave her son a confused look before he headed for his room. Karone simply continued to work on cooking, but then...

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE!=**

"Huh?" she blinked.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

Hearing this, Karone walked over to Hoku's room and opened the door. She then saw the Red Star Defender Ranger standing in the room and looking over his suit before he turned to look at her.

"...this was what I was trying to get at. Cool, huh?" Red smiled, but Karone was silent, "...you processing this still?"

Karone gave a simple nod in response.

"Alright, fair."

"...just so you know, we're having chicken tonight," she informed.

"Ok." Red nodded as he gave her a thumbs up before she left.

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

* * *

 **Episode 02: The Rebellion Base**

* * *

"So… you're a Power Ranger now," Karone commented as Hoku sat down across from her, having set his Comet Morpher and the Leo Star Sphere on the table between them.

"Yea… I am," he responded, "I got chosen by this sphere here."

Karone gave a nod in response, showing she was understanding what her son meant. They both began to eat before she noticed that Hoku was looking at an empty seat.

"...was dad a Power Ranger?" Hoku curiously asked.

"Yeah, he was," she nodded, "And quite the Ranger he was, too."

"Were you on the same team?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

Hoku gave a small nod in response as he resumed eating, not quite sure how to continue the conversation just yet.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you being a Ranger," Karone smiled, "I know I am."

"Yeah…" he nodded, "...now I can finally make the stars smile as bright as your smile."

Karone simply giggled at this, happy to know her son was able to fulfill that wish.

* * *

 _ **-There are five of these new Rangers?-**_ Insidior growled, talking to Sagittarrow via a hologram as the general stood in his command ship, _ **-...Sagittarrow… do you remember what you told me when we originally learned that there was a rebellion, but no Rangers?-**_

" **Of course. 'When the New United Alliance of Evil's operations are targeted on an ongoing basis, it could signify more than the theft of a few crates; it could signify the spark of rebellion. Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting for them… to snuff out that spark before it catches fire'. Why?"**

 _ **-That spark has gotten bigger…-**_

" **We are making preparations to deal with them as we speak-"**

 _ **-ENOUGH DELAYS!-**_ Insidior shouted, his eyes glowing red as the burst of rage was enough to launch the general into a nearby wall, even though it was just a hologram _**-SiniSting has been working on using their communication to locate their base. When he gives you that result, which will be within the next day of Sirius time, you must go there, destroy that base, destroy the Commander, the Power Rangers, and claim the Star Spheres. Do you understand?-**_

" **A-At once, Lord Insidior!"** Sagittarrow nodded and bowed before the higher general cut the connection.

* * *

-So… we have the child of Astronema as a Power Ranger…- Bullbot began as he looked over their databanks on Astronema, -Are you guys sure that's good?-

-The Star Spheres don't make mistakes.- Theta reminded.

"I honestly think the Taurus Star Sphere choosing him was a mistake, but whatever," Connie shrugged.

-I just said the Star Spheres don't make mistakes.-

"I was just saying my opinion…"

-Oh. My mistake,- Theta apologized, -Regardless, the Commander has ordered we send somebody down to teach Hokulele about how to use the Comet Morpher. I have determined the best possible person for that task is Connie.-

"Wait, what?! Why me?!" Connie yelled.

-You are human, just like he is. It is very likely that you would be the best tutor to make sure he understands the morphing technology. Be sure to take the hologram emitter to make sure you aren't seen while you train with him.-

Connie growled in annoyance a bit as she just grabbed the item and glared at Theta, "You owe me big time!"

-Have fun, cutie,- Bullbot stated.

"Shut up!" Connie yelled as she teleported off.

* * *

Connie arrived on Mirinoi and walked over to the forests where her Comet Morpher had tracked Hoku's Star Sphere to, "Well… this is the place. Strange that he doesn't live in Terra Venture, but whatever."

The girl in green was about to knock on the door when she remembered who his mother was. She nervously took out her Chameleon Star Sphere and had it in her hand as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard a voice answer from behind the door as Karone opened the door, "Hello."

"Uh… hi…" Connie nervously responded.

Karone looked at Connie for a moment before seeing the Comet Morpher, "Oh, you must be one of Hoku's teammates, right?"

"...yeah."

"Come on in," Karone smiled as she motioned for Connie to walk in.

Connie did so and saw the house was completely made of wood and tile, much less high tech than what she was expecting, and the only high tech things in the house was in the kitchen and the living room. She took note of these things as Hoku was cleaning some dishes, "Hey."

"Oh?" he blinked as he turned to Connie, "Hi Connie."

She was silent for a moment, ready to snark at him again, but didn't do so, _'For all I know… insulting him could bring on his mom's wrath. …I'd better keep my cool as long as she's nearby…'_

"What brings you by?" Hoku asked as he finished up with the last dish and put it into the dryer.

"Oh. The Commander told Theta to send me to teach you how to use the Morpher…" she informed.

"Ok," Hoku nodded as he headed to his room to go get it.

"So, you new to Mirinoi, Connie?" Karone inquired.

"...yeah. This is my first time on this planet," Connie informed, "I was born on Earth."

"So was Hoku, actually," Karone informed, "His name is actually from a term from the Hawaiian islands."

"Hokulele is 'shooting star', right?"

"Yea," Karone nodded, "He was my own little shooting star in this crazy universe, shining a light even as the universe grew darker."

The girl in green simply gave a small smile in response to that, _'For a former evil queen… she's surprisingly really nice. She must be really good at either hiding her old persona or forgetting it completely. ...still, I feel kind of sorry for her for her having given birth to that doofus. He's a neat doofus, but a doofus nonetheless.'_

"Ready," Hoku smiled as he walked out with his Morpher and the Star Sphere.

"Ok, follow me," she told him as she walked outside.

"Why?"

Connie wordlessly set down the hologram generator and the area outside the house now looked like the inside of the spaceship the Star Defender Rangers used.

"Huh? What's this?" Hoku asked.

"Hologram technology. It was given to the Rebellion by your uncle," Connie informed, "We can train pretty much anywhere anytime."

"Wow…" Hoku gawked as he looked around.

"And even better, unless somebody is looking to where the hologram is projecting, they can't see it."

"That sounds pretty cool…"

"Now then, let's begin," Connie smiled, "So, alone, your Morpher acts as a communicator and the teleporter if you're unable to contact anybody."

"Your pilot did talk out of my Morpher the other day…"

"You press the clear segment in order to initiate contact. You press it twice to initiate a teleport. It has a limited range, so it can't be used to go back to a spaceship," Connie continued, "You can only return to the spaceship we use as our base of operations away from the main base if we're still in orbit. Otherwise, you gotta summon a Zord."

Hoku gave a nod in response.

"The other features can be accessed when you insert a Star Sphere, either a morphing one like your Leo and my Chameleon, or with a skill Sphere that can enhance your abilities or do other things."

"Alright…" Hoku nodded.

"A forward motion, as you know, morphs you into a Ranger," Connie spoke as she put in her Star Sphere without the spin, "Also note, the Star Sphere won't activate anything unless you do the spin motion."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Connie admitted, "My guess is that it's a sort of failsafe. Regardless, I'll show you the other capabilities, but nothing will actually happen when I move the Star Sphere since it's like this."

"Noted," Hoku stated.

Connie then titled the Star Sphere backwards.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

"This will typically activate a finishing move with your morphing Star Sphere or activate the ability of whatever skill Star Sphere you insert, and those abilities can range from enhancing a natural ability to summoning an object. Speaking of summoning..." Connie explained before tilting the sphere leftwards.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

"Tilting it to the left allows you to summon your Zord, which is usually the best means of escape if things get too hairy or if we need to fight much larger foes as you may have noticed back on Sirius."

"You went where now?" Karone spoke up, revealing she was watching the two.

"He bumped into us while we were on a mission and we accidentally teleported him off our ship when we found out he was on it," Connie quickly lied, "I deeply apologize for that.

"Ok…" Karone nodded

"Nice save," Hoku whispered.

Connie just nodded in response before turning back to her morpher and tilting it to the right.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

"This was a recent discovery for us since we couldn't do it before, but as you know, this allows our zords to combine and form our Megazord, the formations vary depending on what Zords are where when this is activated," she informed, "For instance, my Zord was initially the left arm, but if my Zord were closer to one of the legs, it'd go there instead."

"Talk about a lot of combinations," Hoku commented.

"Some past teams have had different Zords form different arms, but the fact you can mix and match to whatever whim is certainly new," Karone commented.

"Now then, the most important part that you need to make sure you always remember," Connie informed, "The Morphing call and pose. If you don't say the correct phrase or do the right pose prior to pulling the trigger to activate the morph, then it won't work."

"Gotcha. So, what's the first step to the morph? Just wanna make sure I got all the steps right,"

"Ok, hang on," Connie stated as she took out her Star Sphere, "First off, you need to spin the Star Sphere, like so."

She spun the Star Sphere so the picture within it was completed.

"Ok… I got that part."

"Next you load it in, do the forward tilt, and say 'Star Defender', or 'Star Defenders' if there's more than one of you, flip the grip, and then comes the rest of the posing. This can be complicated or easy to forget at times, so listen and watch carefully."

Hoku nodded in response.

"So after you make the call of 'Star Defender' or 'Star Defenders' and flipping the grip, you spin your arms like this," she began rotating her arms above her head from her left to her right before bending her knees with the morpher aimed at the ground, "Don't forget to make sure you and your morpher face the ground at first, and once you're ready, say 'Awaken' before pulling the trigger. This you have more free reign over as you can aim it anywhere. Typically it's aimed at the ground, but if you aim it in front of you, the resulting star to start the morph can give you an added barrier to protect you from incoming attacks before you're ready. But once you pull the trigger, the transformation will start. Got all that?"

"Think so," Hoku nodded, "Alright… think we can demonstrate it for my mom?"

"I'll go first," Connie said as she took the Star Sphere out of her morpher and stood ready, "Star Spin."

She properly spun the Star Sphere before setting it into her Comet Morpher.

 **=CHAMELEON STAR SPHERE!=**

Connie then quickly tilted the sphere forward and prepared the grip.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender..." she began before rotating around, "Awaken!"

Aiming her morpher to the ground, she pulled the morphing trigger, causing the star from before to appear and then it was followed by the constellation before the suit formed over Connie and the image on her Star Sphere forming her helmet.

"Green… Star Defender Ranger!" she yelled.

"Nice job," Karone smiled, "That's quite the transformation and pretty flashy."

"Thank you," Green smiled.

"Guess it's time for me to test this out," Hoku smirked before preparing his Star Sphere, "Star Spin!"

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender!" Hoku declared after he pulled the trigger handle, posed like Green did before and smiled widely, "AWAKEN!"

He then morphed into the Red Ranger and posed a bit, "Red… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Not bad, for a newbie," Green admitted.

"Very well done, Hoku," Karone smiled and clapped, "You were also really impressive, Connie."

"Wow… thank you," Green smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Connie," Red added.

Green simply nodded a bit before her Morpher beeped a bit, "Oh. Theta, something wrong?"

 _-I detected an enemy ship entering Mirinoi orbit. The other Rangers are already on their way.-_

"Ok," Green nodded.

"Good luck," Karone told her son.

"Thanks mom," Red smiled.

The duo was about to head off, but Green stopped, "Oh! Right! I gotta bring Hoku to Eltar to meet the commander. It ok?"

"Yeah," Karone nodded.

"Just making sure," she responded as she took the hologram emitter and hurried off with Red.

"Thanks for the lesson. I hope we can become great teammates and friends in the future."

"Teammates, certainly I don't have much of a choice there. Friends? That's stretching it a bit, rookie."

Red simply shrugged a bit before they both moved their Star Spheres leftwards.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

The two were soon surrounded by the giant versions of their Star Spheres, which hovered up and attached onto their flying zords.

* * *

The five Zords arrived at Terra Venture where they saw the enemy robot starting to attack the city with the locals.

"Let's move guys!" Red yelled as he moved the Star Sphere rightwards.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

The Leo Star Zord transformed like it did before, and the Lupus Zord attached as the left leg again, but the Taurus Zord became the right arm, the Dorado Zord the left arm, and the Chameleon Zord the right leg.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

"Is that a Megazord?!" somebody yelled as they saw the Megazord stare off the enemy robot.

The crowds got into a bit of an uproar at the sight of the Megazord staring down the robot.

"So what's going on here?" Red checked with his team.

"An Advanced Invaker's trying to get a promotion by using one of the Conquest Bots to try and drain the planet of energy for the NUAE to power their equipment," Yellow explained.

Red simply growled a bit as the Megazord rushed in, the red, silver, and black Conquest Bot tried to slam down on the Megazord, only for the Taurus arm to block the attack before Yellow shoved the Dorado arm out to slash at the giant machine a couple times.

"Let's switch things back to the default," Yellow suggested before Red nodded and the Megazord assumed default formation.

"Think it's time you try out one of the skill Star Spheres, rookie," Green suggested.

"How do I do that?" Red asked.

"Idiot…" Green muttered.

"Excuse me? You didn't tell me how to do it!"

Green was about to respond, but realized that he was right. She sighed quickly before tapping her Comet Morpher.

"Theta? Quick rundown on the Star Sphere summoning and the skill Spheres for the rookie?" Green sighed.

 _-Roger. As you heard, Star Spheres come in both Morph and Skill varieties. We have a majority of the Skill Spheres at the HQ, so just tap your buckle and tell us what you need for this situation. In this case, I'll send you a Sphere that'll give you a defensive boost,-_ Theta informed, _-Once I send it, you can pull it out from your buckle.-_

"Ok," Red nodded as his buckle had a small flash and he took out a light blue Star Sphere with a design of a shield with a star in the middle.

 _-This is the Star Sphere with the power of the Scutum constellation, granting you a force field of sorts._ \- Theta informed.

"Great. Just what we need," Red grinned, "Star Spin!"

"Incoming electro blast!" Blue shouted as Red set in the new sphere.

 **=SCUTUM STAR SPHERE!=**

"Now to tilt back…" Red muttered, tilting the sphere backwards.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

The Conquest Bot suddenly launched purple lightning at the Megazord, but Red's cockpit changed to match the Scutum Star Sphere as a shield of energy appeared in front of the Megazord to block the attack. Then it spun the blast back off before spinning right into the Conquest Bot, the Advanced Invaker screaming in pain as the bot exploded.

"The universe will know the name of the Star Defenders!" Red smiled.

* * *

The five Rangers were teleported back to the ship and their Zords headed off.

"So… what was Red's mom like?" Yellow asked as Red looked around the ship a bit.

"Honestly? She was pretty dang nice," Green admitted, "I feel sorry that she gave birth to that doofus there, but she was a nice lady."

-Really?- Black blinked.

"Yea, shocking, I know. But she really does seem to have been purified of any evil after the Z-Wave," Green whispered.

"You still live with your folks?" Blue asked.

"Just my mom, really. I don't know where my dad is," Red admitted.

"Maybe he's doing his duties as a Ranger, assuming he is a Ranger," Blue guessed.

-So, are we able to head for the Rebellion HQ?- Theta asked.

"His mom said it was fine if we head to Eltar."

-Good.-

"I still can't believe I'm going to be going to Eltar! I'll actually see where the great Zordon used to live. This is gonna be so exciting! Oh! Can I take pictures to show my mom? I'll bet she'll want to see it!"

-Momma's boy…- Black muttered.

"Hey!"

-Commander, we're on our way.- Theta informed

 _-Excellent!-_

As they said this, the ship began to take off.

-Initiating warp drive.- Theta smiled.

"Oh no…" Green muttered as the warp drive activated without any time for any of the Rangers to grab onto something.

Unknown to them, SiniSting watched as he managed to trace the signal of the communication between the ship and the Rangers…

* * *

The group arrived at the moon-like planetoid and began to go into orbit before Hoku, Doggie, Connie, Bullbot and Mako were teleported to the surface of the planet.

"Wow…" Hoku gawked, "It looks amazing…"

Doggie nervously looked around as numerous different species roamed around, uneased by the multiple species around him at first as the five soon arrived at the main building, which looked like a statue of a man with long curly hair, a massive beard and mustache, holding up a large club, and around his waist that poked out of the ground was a sort of belt which, from above, had nine hangar doors with various colors and designs on them, but only five had those matching each of the Star Defender Rangers and their zords.

"Come on you two," Connie told Hoku and Doggie as she guided them in, "Hi Theta 18."

-Hello,- a robot that looked almost just like the Theta on their ship responded.

"Uh… isn't she on the ship?" Hoku blinked in confusion.

"Theta is a much more mass-produced model than the Alpha series of robots, and each has their own codename. Our Theta is called 'Theta Nep' because she was first activated on the planet known as Neptune," Mako explained as he walked by a machine that dispensed water, using it to fill up the headphones on his neck to supply fresh water, "Good water…"

"Uh..?" Hoku blinked a bit.

"I come from a planet that is pretty much covered in water and while my race can breathe air, we need to breathe water like fish in order to survive," Mako explained.

"Oh," Hoku nodded.

"Hi Commander Shou," Connie greeted the dragon as he approached the team.

"Hello Power Rangers!" Shou greeted as he bowed to the team, the three who were already Rangers bowing back out of respect as Doggie and Hoku stared a bit, "The name's Shou Stellar, Commander of the Rebellion against the NUAE."

"You're a dragon…?" Hoku questioned.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I just couldn't tell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Hoku, Doggie," Shou smiled, patting Hoku on the head, "Another child of a past Power Ranger is on our side."

"There are other children of past Rangers here?" Hoku blinked.

"Indeed," Shou nodded, "Though, they don't say who their parents are out of fear they may get hurt. Makes sense seeing that status makes them big targets of the NUAE."

"Can we at least know who they are amongst us?"

"Well…" Shou started as Connie looked nervous while Hoku and Doggie simply continued to look at the commander, "...I can't tell you due to respecting the wishes of that person."

Hoku and Doggie nearly fell over in response.

"But if they wish to tell you, I'm sure you'll find out." Shou smiled.

"So… uh… can I take some pictures of this place? I kinda wanted to show my mom the place that I'll be spending a decent chunk of my time at."

"As long as it's not anything in here, it's ok," Shou nodded.

Hoku smiled and walked on off with a camera in tow.

"...there's somebody here who's the child of a past Power Ranger?" Mako blinked.

"I'm not permitted to inform even you who that person is, Mako," Shou informed.

The others simply sighed while Connie simply mouthed 'thank you' to the commander.

* * *

" **I thought we had blown up Eltar…"** Sagittarow commented, **"How in the galaxy did it survive?"**

" **The Rebellion must've used some sort of cloaking technology,"** Skullstal figured, **"I've gathered our forces, some of our most powerful bounty hunters, and all of our Conquest Bots to ensure that the base can not be used ever again."**

* * *

Hoku began to snap pictures as he was given the tour of the planet alongside Doggie by another Theta. The two looked amazed at how technologically advanced the planet looked with flying cars above, tall skyscrapers reaching for miles, and numerous ships that resembled the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture.

"This is incredible," Hoku stated in amazement as he took pics, "I can't wait to see everything that this base has to offer."

Before they could go further, an alarm blared in the main station.

"What's going on?" Doggie asked.

-Numerous space ships passing through the area nearby the planet. They are approaching at a rapid pace; we need to simply remain calm. We are sending recon ships to investigate.-

A loud explosion then occurred and the cloaking device that surrounded Eltar had fallen, revealing thousands upon thousands of NUAE ships.

"Oh no…" Doggie gulped.

Inakers were dumped down onto the planet's surface in several waves. Some people quickly grabbed blasters and began to fire at them, some began to flee, and others simply stared in fear.

-Power Rangers, defend the people! Everybody else, begin evacuation plan delta!- Commander Shou quickly yelled.

"Looks like we gotta hurry. Come on!" Hoku shouted as he and the other four Rangers prepared their Star Spheres.

 **=LEO/LUPUS/TAURUS/CHAMAELEON/DORADO STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders awaken!" they all yelled as they quickly fired the shots and morphed.

"Red…" the Red Ranger began as he kicked at some foes, "Star Defender Ranger!"

"Blue…" the Blue Ranger began as he summoned his weapon, which had the axe blade connected to the front and folded up to look like claws, "Star Defender Ranger!"

-Black…- the Black Ranger yelled as he rammed into some Invakers like a football player, -Star Defender Ranger!-

"Green…" the Green Ranger began as she turned invisible and then kicked some foes before turning visible again, "Star Defender Ranger!"

"Yellow…" the Yellow Ranger added in, slashing up Invakers with his Star Saber and stabbing them with his helmet's 'nose', "Star Defender Ranger!"

The five Rangers continued to battle the Invakers and Advanced Invakers as they headed over, but soon saw enemy space ships begin to attack their ships.

"Rangers! Go fight those ships!" Shou yelled.

"...what do you want us to do? Fight the guys on the ground or the guys in space?" Red quickly asked.

"Three of you in space, two of you on the ground!" Shou yelled as he got back into the main base.

"...Yellow, Black and Blue in space, me and Green down here," Red shrugged.

"Works for me," Yellow and Blue shrugged.

-I have a problem with this plan. Why do _you_ get to stay down here with the cutie?- Black demanded to know.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Green snapped.

"That's why," Red informed.

The other trio simply nodded as they quickly tilted their Star Spheres leftwards.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

 **=LUPUS/TAURUS/DORADO STAR ZORD!=**

The three were soon in their cockpits as the Star Zords emerged from the belt around the Orion-like statue and took off into space with the three Rangers. Red and Green continued to slash and kick off the Invakers as two Advanced Invakers grabbed onto Green.

"Hey! Let her go!" Red yelled as he jumped into the air and slashed at the Advanced Inavkers, "You ok?"

"Yea… didn't need you to save me, but… thanks I guess," she shrugged as she saw a squid monster roam over, cackling insanely as he lashed out at the other Rebellion forces, "What the…?"

"Gimme some cover and I'll strike him," Red told Green as he rushed over to the squid, leaving Green to fire her Comet Morpher to distracted the monster.

" **Stupid Power Rangers think you can save this universe?!"** the monster yelled, laughing as he tried to lash at Red, the Ranger slashing away before Green managed to land a few shots on him, **"None can stop the younger brother of Skullstal, Spacid!"**

"This guy's tougher than he looks," Red noted.

"Brother of a general in Dark Specter's forces, yea I would think he'd be tough," Green commented, "But I think we can handle."

Red nodded as Green summoned her Star Rapier and rushed in with him to attack as fast as they could.

* * *

Up in space, the trio of Zords continued to cover the escaping ships, blasting laser fire at the incoming NUAE ships as the Dorado Star Zord charged through a few of the weaker ones. However, some ships had managed to get through and damage ships on the side of the Rebellion.

 **-Attention Rebellion,-** SiniSting began via an intercom on his ship, **-Your time defying the New United Alliance of Evil is over. We have you surrounded, and you cannot escape. However, if you surrender, those who do will be allowed a trial. Those who resist will be destroyed alongside the Power Rangers.-**

-Will those guys ever shut up?- Black groaned.

"Don't give them an inch!" Blue snapped as his Zord spun into another NUAE ship, shredding it up and allowing for more ships to get by and engage their warps to flee, "Keep going! Don't let the general's words deter you and you go and survive!"

"You heard the canine, troops! Hurry and get out of here!"

* * *

"I got an idea!" Red stated, "Do you have the ability to turn your thing into a sword?"

"Yeah…" she nodded as she rearranged her weapon into the Star Sword.

"Let's hit this guy with a double Galaxy!"

Green looked at him and shrugged before they inserted their Star Spheres into the backs of their swords.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"REGULUS/ALPHA CHAMELEONTIS… SLASH!"

The red slash and green slash turned into an X shape and the slash was sent flying at the space squid monster. He tried to block with an electrical blast, but the slash blasted through his electric burst and collided with him.

" **No! This cannot be! I cannot be defeated by you puny rebels!"** he yelled in anguish before blowing up.

"And that handles that," Red smirked before his morpher gave a small beep, "Yes?"

 _-We're gonna need you in space. Our flagship is about to get out of here, but we need the Megazord to distract the enemy!-_ their Theta informed.

"Ok," Red nodded.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

 **=LEO/CHAMELEON STAR ZORD!=**

The two Rangers quickly took to their incoming zords and headed into orbit.

* * *

" **All five Power Rangers…"** SiniSting laughed, **"I'm going to deal with them."**

" **How?"** Sagittarow inquired.

" **Ship, convert to Megazord form."**

With that, the black, blue and silver ship twisted around and transformed into a robot, the right arm equipped with a lance, the left equipped with a gatling gun, and the head having seven hexagonal green eyes with a grey mouthpiece.

" **Since when did you have this?!"**

SiniSting was silent in response.

"Megazord, from now!" Red yelled as he pulled the Star Sphere on his Morpher.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

With that, the Leo Star Zord transformed as the Lupus and Chamaeleon Star Zords attached to become the arms while the Dorado and Taurus Star Zords attached to form the legs, the cockpits lighting up in order of Blue, Green, Black, Yellow and Red.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

SiniSting gave a smirk as he had his Zord fly in to engage the Megazod.

Unknown to the enemy forces, the station where Commander Shou was started to take off, showing it was the Rebellion Flagship. The vessel took off and soared quickly into the air, despite the large size, before it engaged warp drive and got away.

 _-Guys, it's our turn.-_ Theta told the Rangers as their ship pulled above the Megazord, revealing to look similar to the AstroMegaship with the exception of it being silver, black and yellow. The Rangers teleported out of the Megazord, the Zords quickly teleporting away, and then the Ranger ship engaged warp drive.

" **They got away!"** Sagittarow yelled in anger.

" **We'll get them next time. For now, we actually make sure this planet blows up!"** SiniSting stated.

* * *

Onboard the Rangers' ship, Theta sighed as the Rangers walked in, all helmetless, as they began to gather their thoughts.

"Well… are we going to another base?" Connie inquired.

-No,- Theta sighed, -I was only given enough time to gather some of the Star Spheres, a data drive with something the Commander said was important, and you guys. He didn't tell me what base to go to.-

"Well we need to go somewhere," Connie commented.

"Let's worry about that in a bit. Let's see what Star Spheres we have right now," Mako suggested.

Theta gave a nod as she set down a Star Sphere with the Bootes constellation, one with the Telescopium constellation, one with the Cancer constellation, one with the Pisces constellation, the Scutum Star Sphere, a Star Sphere with the Gemini constellation, one with the Aries constellation, one with the Pegasus constellation, one with an arrow on it to represent Sagittarius, one with the Virgo constellation on it, one with the Lepus constellation on it, one with what looked to be a small lion on it for Leo Minor, and a pink one that seemed to look like a goggle-wearing spiky haired character.

"We have Bootes, Telescopium, Cancer, Pisces, Scutum, Gemini, Aries, Pegasus, Sagittarius, Virgo, Lepus, Leo Minor, and the star cluster where Mirinoi is," he commented as he picked up the last one, "So… what does this one do?"

"We have no idea," Connie informed, "We've never been able to get that one to work."

"Well… let's try it," Hoku smiled, "Star Spin."

However, the Star Sphere would not even turn.

"Huh?" he blinked as he attempted to get it to spin, "It won't spin…"

"See?" Connie scoffed.

-It's as if we need to find where it came from, or even the Lost Galaxy to get that to work,- Bullbot added sarcastically, hefting a large weight over his shoulder, -Still… that's 18 including our five morphing Star Spheres out of like… 90 or something like that?-

-These were the only ones I could get on the rush out, Dumbot.-

"It's better than nothing. Maybe the Commander got the others before the fire got too much for the soup," Mako suggested.

The group sat in silence as Theta began to analyze the data drive, -Huh. It's a coat to mask the energy signature of Star Spheres. …I don't know if that's good or not.-

"Assuming that they used our Star Sphere energy signatures to track us, it's good," Connie commented, "My dad's a pal with a scientist, so I can get him to give us what we need to make it."

"So… what should we do apart from that?" Doggie asked.

-The commander simply said to find the remaining four Rangers. In the meantime, I can cloak our ship when we land to hide the energy signatures. The less we get the NUAE on our backs the better,- Theta informed as she resumed looking at the warp energy, -Question is… where do we go?-

Hoku thought for a moment before he smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Hey, mom," Hoku called out as he returned home, now demorphed, "Is it okay if some pals of mine stay here a little while?"

"I don't see why not. As long as they don't cause any trouble," Karone figured as Hoku let the other four Rangers in, "Mind introducing me?"

"Well you already know Connie, but these are Bullbot, Doggie and Mako, our Black, Blue and Yellow Rangers respectively."

Karone gave a smile to the three, but Bullbot, Doggie and Mako didn't step into the house. Connie gave a small sigh as she summoned her Star Rapier, loaded in her unspun Star Shere and used the extending lasso to drag the three in.

"HEY!- they gasped before being yanked inside, Bullbot in particular looking very nervous to the point of trembling.

"She's nice you guys…" she whispered.

Karone giggled at the sight of the three before checking through the kitchen to grab some things, including a bottle of water.

"Would you like some fresh water, Mako?" Karone offered

"Very much, ma'am," Mako nodded.

Hoku simply smiled a bit at his group of friends, even as his mom helped refresh Mako's water headphones, allowing the amphibious man to sigh with relief.

"So clean…" Mako smiled.

The ex-Power Ranger simply looked to the five for a moment before smiling a bit, "Humans. Aliens. Robots. United…"

"Yep," Hoku nodded, "It's interesting to see this hodgepodge of people."

Everybody simply nodded in response to this.

* * *

Evening had soon rolled around and the other four members of the team had found places to sleep for the night. Connie was on the living room couch, Bullbot was near the TV in the living room, Mako was in the bathtub, and Doggie was in the corner of Hoku's room. Hoku himself was laying in bed as he looked out the window, inspecting the Star Sphere that had Mirinoi's star cluster in it. He looked out the window before seeing a star blink out of existence.

"Poor Eltar…" he muttered to himself, feeling it to be a shame how the home of the being whose energy created the Z Wave was just destroyed. The Star Sphere in his hand glowed for a moment before a small spec of energy floated off of it, "...our cluster is now without a star…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet of Triforia, another Power Ranger was looking through a telescope as the NUAE had finished blowing up Elar. The Gold Zeo Ranger simply walked over to this other Ranger and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Phantom Ranger, I'm sorry…" the Gold Zeo Ranger apologized.

The ranger in black simply sighed as he turned to see the Triforian Ranger and simply sat down in sadness.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was a second episode.

KKD: It was a rather bittersweet episode I'd think.

Pikatwig: We did get introduced to the Commander of the Rebellion, who is indeed Shou Ronpou's counterpart. AKA, KKD's… second favorite Sentai Senshi after Torin.

KKD: Yea, he's definitely a cool one, and I'm glad we got him in somehow. And we learned more about Theta, even showing off the fact that, yes, there are multiple models of her around just like there were multiple Alphas. And we even get the previews of more Star Spheres. But then we got the elephant in the room: Space Ikadevil and the Ex-Aid Kyuutama making an appearance here. Care to explain the thought process, Pika?

Pikatwig: I was watching the team-up between them in Space 7 and decided to include it as means of having the Rangers fight something on the ground, and the Ex-Aid Kyuutama being the cluster of stars where both Mirinoi and Eltar are… yeah… we never learned where they were in relation to the Earth, so I figured 'why not'. As for why the Shocker monster is related to one of the generals… similar motif and that's it.

KKD: I see. Still, clever use of those. I'm sure even Saban would've tried to steer clear of those since they didn't have much connection with the Rangers and more with Riders. But who knows how they will work here.

Pikatwig: Heck, the Ex-Aid Kyuutama was only given out with a magazine.

KKD: More exposure sounds cool to me.

Pikatwig: So… one thing I do wanna comment on, since I just found this out. Champ, the Sentai counterpart of Bullbot, is voiced by the same guy who voices Solid Snake in Japan.

KKD: That was kind of a surprise for me, personally.

Pikatwig: I guess we may now imagine David Hayter as Bullbot and Jason Griffith as Doggie.

KKD: Funny, but works. Either way, this was another fun chapter to write and hopefully we'll get more of this out there for you guys.

Pikatwig: And we also get an appearance of the Gold Zeo Ranger and the Phantom Ranger. Not sure about the former, but we will be seeing the latter in the future.

KKD: Yea, glad we could make sure you guys get some acknowledgement about them.

Pikatwig: Now, the robot that SiniSting used. It's actually one of the Boujinma from Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave, the Korean sequel to Kyoryuger.

KKD: I'm honestly not sure if Saban will get the rights to use that thing, but it's better we keep it a possibility for us as we try to adapt Sentai footage into our original idea as best as we can.

Pikatwig: Tyler's actor did post an April Fool's Day joke that Dino Force Brave would be adapted into a third season of Dino Charge.

KKD: Yea… but I'll bet the image was photoshopped.

Pikatwig: It was. Still, given how the Rangers pointlessly kept saying they're 'Dino Supercharge', it makes you wonder if Dino Force Brave was made before we got to Dino Charge, it would've been adapted into the season's second half.

KKD: Oh boy… that would've been pretty dumb had that been the case.

Pikatwig: Heh. Speaking of these things makes me imagine a Korean sequel to Kyuuranger. *begins to think of that before KKD quickly swatted away the thought bubble* Hey!

KKD: I'm not risking that, man. We already got a poorly done sequel to Kyoryuger, don't even think of how Korea could botch up a sequel to Kyuuranger!

Pikatwig: *gains an annoyed look* ...Dino Hope.

*KKD curled into a fetal position*

Camera Guy: Uh…

Pikatwig: I think he has PTSD to Kyoryuger vs. Go-Buster.

Off-Screen Guy: Dang… that Super Sentai Vs. Month must've been hard on him.

*Pikatwig scooted the GigaGaburevolver to KKD and he stood back up. KKD then slapped him in response*

Pikatwig: Had that coming.

KKD: You bet you did.

Pikatwig: ...onto favorite parts.

KKD: Hmm… that's a tricky one. I mean I liked the early bits where we adapted the transformation lesson for Hoku and Connie, and even got us some a lot of intense stuff near the end with the Escape from Eltar.

Pikatwig: Same, but I also liked the parts with the other four rangers interacting with Karone. That was just funny.

KKD: Yea, it was. And speaking of the others, Pika reminded me of something that might've subconsciously been an inspiration for Mako. Y'know how he has those water headphones for him to breathe on dry land? That was actually a thing used by a shark in the old Cartoon Network show "My Gym Partner's a Monkey".

Pikatwig: I actually had a feeling that was the case and asked him about it.

KKD: Yea, and I forgot about the show, but the idea just… it just came to me.

Pikatwig: One last thing to mention, the 'Let's Star Change' special was released the day we began this. It covers the extra three Rangers from Kyuuranger. Just wanted to mention that.

KKD: Right. Anyway, keep your eyes peel for the next episode of Star Defenders. Hope you all enjoyed. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More


	3. Chapter 3

*KKD walked in and saw Pikatwig simply laying on the ground, looking half-asleep, and KKD sighed a bit before he walked over and poked him*

Pikatwig: Hey…

KKD: You ok, dude?

Pikatwig: Long night working on stuff…

KKD: Don't wear yourself out. Being college bound or in college, you gotta have enough energy to put into whatever classwork you got going for ya. Trust me, I've been there.

Pikatwig: I'm only going four days a week and got four classes… I'm only tired because I didn't sleep to try and finish a birthday present.

KKD: I see. Again, it's recommended you get plenty of sleep, though.

Pikatwig: Noted. Anyway… third episode of Star Defenders. Let's see what our heroes get themselves into today.

KKD: Right. Back with the Star Defenders!

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

Hoku sat next to Doggie as the two were attempting to fish in peace not far from the former's house, "...where are all the fish today? This is usually the best day for fishing…"

"Maybe something happened upstream?" Doggie figured as they saw a bubbling and noticed Mako swimming without a care in the world, "...and there's our issues."

"Mako!" Hokulele yelled, "We need to fish here!"

The man in yellow simply swam over to the duo, prepped his Comet Morpher, and took out a blue Star Sphere with a 23 on it, "Or we can just do this. Star Spin."

He spun it and then loaded it into his Morpher.

 **=PISCES STAR SPHERE!=**

He tilted the Star Sphere backwards.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

He pulled the trigger and, after the constellation was shown, a group of fish suddenly popped up and landed in a cart that Hoku had.

"...that's cheating…"

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight. Milk can come from anywhere, not just the cow," Mako told him.

"...I don't understand your cooking metaphors…" Hokulele groaned.

"Same," Doggie added.

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

 **Episode 03: Precious Gems**

* * *

-I need to do what now?- Bullbot asked Karone.

"You all need to pull your weight around here. I may be happy to let you all stay, but that doesn't mean you can't just sit around and do nothing until you need to go fight," Karone told the robot as she handed him a broom, "You're in charge of keeping the house clean."

-I am a robot made for combat! I do not sweep.-

"Just do it you lazy bum," Mako said as he, Hoku and Doggie walked in with the fish.

"Where'd you get all this?" Karone asked the three.

"He cheated and used a Star Sphere to summon fish," Hoku informed as he pointed to Mako, "Cheater."

"You still got the fish in the end, right?" Mako shrugged.

"Hoku's right, Mako. You can't just be so dependant on that Star Sphere. What if you were without it and had to manually catch fish?" Karone asked.

"I'm from a planet covered in water and I can breathe underwater. Not to mention my race are natural fishers. Catching a fish won't be a problem," Mako shrugged off.

"Okay then. You go back out there and catch one of the local fish," Karone started before taking the Pisces Star Sphere, "WITHOUT this."

Mako then gulped as he headed off to do that.

-Why do we all got to do chores? We're Power Rangers for crying out loud!- Bullbot stated, -Not to mention the cutie doesn't have to do any!-

"...speaking of her, where is Connie anyway?" Hoku asked.

"She said she had to head for Earth to get something from a family friend," Karone informed, "And besides, Bullbot, she's clearly more responsible, I can trust her right now. Hoku's always done the chores I've assigned him without issue. And Doggie here has been a big help."

"I've not only managed to chase away any annoying pests, but I've managed to set up a wire around the house to let us know if any NUAE might be nearby."

-...dumb dog…-

Doggie growled at Bullbot in response to this, only for Karone to pet him on the back of his head to cool him down.

"We're all friends here," Karone told them, "Now then… Bullbot, can you please get to work? Doggie, can you please unload the fish into the cooler?"

Bullbot simply sighed before taking the broom, heading over to a random corner, while Doggie began to work on putting the fish into a cooler.

"Hoku?" Karone began, "I need you to head to Terra Venture and pick up some stuff for me."

Hoku was then handed a shopping list and gave a thumbs up to his mother before he headed off.

* * *

The boy in red soon arrived in Terra Venture and sighed a bit at the sight. What was once a proud sample of Earth having gone to colonize another world after numerous monster attacks was now a shell of its former self, looking almost rundown, graffiti on many of the walls with tons of different species of aliens roaming the streets. Hoku let out a small sigh as he walked towards a nearby grocery store, but soon saw a man in mainly silver trying to get somebody's attention but was ignored.

"Hey," Hoku waved as he walked over, "Need some help?"

"Yes, um… I am rather lost right now. May I have some help?"

Hoku was about to speak before he noticed that the store only had a few of the items he needed, "Uh… I will be right back, I promise."

"Ok," the man in silver nodded as Hoku quickly headed into the store.

From nearby, somebody slowly peeked out from behind a corner and saw the man in silver, -Hehehe… fresh guy…-

The man in silver was then approached by a gold robot with a feminine figure as she swayed a little bit in a sensual matter, "...hello."

-Hello there good sir…- she greeted with a cheerful tone in her voice, -I was wondering if you could let me borrow some money?-

"Oh. Ok," the man in silver nodded as he took out a wallet and began to fish into it, "Let me see… I have about 100 in Nunits."

-Well, may not be much… but I'll take it,- the female robot smiled as she took all of the money and headed off.

"Bye," he waved.

"Ok… sorry for the wait…" Hoku said as he walked over before seeing the gold robot walk off, "So… uh, that a friend?"

"What is this 'friend' of which you speak?"

"You don't know what a friend is? Friends are people who care and help for one-another," Hoku informed, "You don't have any friends?"

"I come from a world where we have abandoned such things as friends, emotions… fruits…"

"Oh… you must be from the Ophiuchus constellation…" Hoku realized, "I didn't realize that… uh… is it true that all of the women in your constellation have snake bottoms and are a bit hypnosis obsessed?"

"Yes."

"...oh. Uh… ok, I didn't expect that rumor to be true. Anyhow… my name is Hokulele, but my friends call me Hoku. What's your name?"

"My name is Vul."

"Pleased to meet you, Vul. Now then… who was that golden robot?"

"I don't know. She asked me if she could borrow some money and I let her."

Hoku was about to say something, but realized it wasn't worth saying.

"So, where are you headed to?" Hoku asked.

"I am looking for somebody to help explain the concept of emotions to me. But no one would listen, so I simply waited."

"Well… you know one emotion…" Hoku commented.

"Being…?"

"Hope."

Vul didn't know what to say, and while one person would've looked confused, Vul gave a look that seemed more like anger or agitation.

"Uh…"

"Is this not the expression of confusion?" Vul inquired.

"...Uh… that's more like anger…" Hoku noted before he heard a loud female scream, "...I'll be back…"

* * *

-Let me go!- the golden robot snapped, trying to break from from an Invaker's grasp as it attempted to throw her into a cart with nothing but treasure, money, precious gems, etc.

Riding in the cart was a purple-skinned, magenta bearded member of the NUAE wearing a red and white outfit with gold and blue armor and decorations in the style of ancient Egyptian jewelry and a Pharoah's crown.

" **A woman made of gold! Just my lucky day!"** the monster smirked.

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

" **What the… what is that?"** the monster blinked. Before he could say anything else, one of his Invakers was hit by a red and white star before a flash of light appeared as the Red Star Defender Ranger leaped in and punched more Invakers, **"Ooh! A Power Ranger!"**

"Red… Star Defender Ranger!" the ranger declared, swinging his sword around at the monster.

-A Power Ranger? I thought they were all dead…- the golden robot gawked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Power Rangers have gotten lift off and we're gonna save the universe!" Red stated, "...actually… that sounds kinda catchy… 'We have lift off and we're gonna save the universe'. Yea, I can work with that."

As he swung his sword around, the Egyptian NUAE monster got out and pulled out a small pistol that was red and gold before firing it at the Ranger.

" **If I can beat a Power Ranger… who knows how high I'll get promoted? Alright Ranger, prepare to be defeated by Tugold!"**

"You can't stop the Rangers without some serious plans," Red smirked as he charged in, slashing away the bullets that came his way before he got into melee range and slashed away, "Tugold? How'd you get that name?"

" **What sort of a name is 'Star Defender'. Shorten it out and you get Power Rangers SD!"**

"...I don't get it…" Red stated as he kicked Tugold back.

" **You're too young to know that one,"** the monster grunted before blasting Red back, **"Now, I believe you're in my way of newest treasure!"**

-I'm NO ONE'S treasure, k? If I had the ability to kick your butt, I would!-

Tugold just scoffed and suddenly, his tail stretched out to try and grab the bot. Red quickly slashed at the tail to knock it away and managed to keep the bot safe.

"Follow me!" Red told her before he fired blasts with his Comet Morpher to distract Tugold. Red managed to get the gold robot to follow him, leading her into an alleyway and away from Tugold.

* * *

-Wow… thank you so much, Red Ranger,- the robot thanked.

"Don't worry, it's my job" Red shrugged off as he was about to walk away.

-I don't suppose you could help a gal by maybe giving me some cash?-

"Nice try, saw what you did to Vul."

-Who now?-

"Guy in silver you stole 100 Nunits from."

-Stole? What on Miranoi are you talking about?-

"He lost 100 from a gold robot and I saw you leave…"

She gave a nervous look, -Uh… y-yea, that's totally another robot. I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone in silver…-

Red simply stared at her for a moment before she decided to try and slip away. The Red Star Defender Ranger simply grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back before pulling out the Nunits she swiped from Vul. The Red Ranger then simply walked off.

* * *

"I found that bot," Hoku informed as he walked over to Vul, "And she gave me your money back."

"Thank you," Vul responded as he gave a sad look.

"Did she take more than that?"

"No. I was trying to express joy. ...Emotions are difficult."

"So… you have somewhere to go?"

"I do not," Vul informed, "I was going to head to a bank to find somewhere to stay."

"Why a bank?"

"Is that not where people learn the costs of things?"

Hoku was about to respond, but couldn't find the right words before deciding to change the subject, "Nevermind that. What brings you here?"

"I heard this was the home of Power Rangers and they bring out emotions in people. It is my best chance of learning emotions."

"Good luck with that," Hoku nodded as he grabbed the grocery bags, "Thanks for keeping an eye on these. I need to head home."

Vul gave a nod as Hoku headed off with the bags in tow.

* * *

"What took so long?" Karone asked.

"Sorry. Little trouble in Terra Venture with some thieves," Hoku informed as he set down the groceries, "Hopefully what's supposed to be cold is still cold. I hope that the others are doing ok."

"Hey doof," Connie greeted as she walked on, "Family friend managed to make that substance that'll mask the energy signature of our Star Spheres. …don't know how a guy with a degree in paleontology is so skilled with chemistry."

"I guess you gotta be well-versed in every field these days," Hoku guessed.

The girl simply shrugged as she opened the container with the substance to mask the signatures of the Star Spheres. She took out tongs and then slowly dipped her Chameleon Star Sphere in it.

"Doesn't look like anything happened…" Hoku commented.

Connie then pressed the clear button on her Morpher, "Theta, can you track my Star Sphere?"

 _-One moment.-_

A few moments passed before Theta responded.

 _-I cannot. Whatever that substance is, it managed to render your Star Sphere completely invisible to the scanners.-_

"Nice," Hoku gawked.

"There you go. No way for the NUAE to track us," Connie stated, "Hoku, go get the others so we can do this to all of our Star Spheres."

"Ok," Hoku nodded as he headed off to do that.

The girl in green was then left along with Karone and they decided to clean some dishes together.

"So…" Connie began as she looked around at some pictures on the wall, "...if you don't mind my asking… what's your husband like?"

"He's nice and sweet…" Karone smiled, "He and I were dating for many years before he proposed. Managed to hook it up and stay here on Miranoi. I did go to Earth around the time Hoku was born, but my husband was busy fighting in the war with the New United Alliance of Evil."

"Your husband's a Power Ranger?"

"That's right. He's out there right now trying to help people…" Karone informed, "And he keeps his distance so not to attract their attention to me…"

"With Dark Specter alive again… yeah… you'd probably have an even bigger target on your back than your brother."

"Why do you think I live in the forests of all places?"

"...because it's pretty?" Connie shrugged, "My family's friend lives in a forest. It's actually very nice and serene…"

Karone gave a small nod in response as she smiled at the trees of her home and finished cleaning a dish.

* * *

"So… how much will a home here on the planet cost?" Vul asked somebody at a bank.

"Approximately 12,500 Nunits."

Vul genuinely looked shocked by this and looked to the 100 that he had with him. He knew he didn't have enough, so he walked away. He ended up bumping into the gold robot on his way out.

-Hi.- she greeted.

"You again?"

-Uh… why are you here?-

Vul was silent as he headed out, but a loud shooting sound forced him back in.

-What was THAT?!-

" **If you know what's good for you, everybody will put money into this bag here!"** Tugold yelled.

The people in the bank panicked and began to do as told, apart from the golden robot and Vul. The former nervously held onto an orb of some kind while the latter held onto his money.

" **I see two people who aren't paying up…"** Tugold growled.

-Not a chance you NUAE jerkwad!- the bot snapped.

" **Do you not know who you're speaking to?! I'm not just any ordinary NUAE member, I'm one of the Captains of the Constellations here in the KR Constellation!"**

The bot just held her orb tighter and Vul simply tucked his money away.

" **Poor choice… poor choice…"** Tugold told him before taking out his gun and attempting to fire a gold coin at Vul, but the robot quickly stepped in front of the shot and took it.

She grunted in a bit of pain, Vul gasping in shock before the robot fell back and the alien from the Ophiuchus system caught her .

"Are you ok?" he asked in worry.

-I'll be fine. I've endured worse than this…- she giggled a bit before the orb began to shine a little, -What?-

Vul nodded, not noticing the glow, before looking to Tugold and growling in rage. He then charged forward and managed to tackle the monster to the ground and it caused a silver glow to come off of him.

* * *

-Guys, I'm detecting Star Sphere energy in the city. Two cases. They're in a public location. I'll teleport them and the monster to near your location to keep civilians from seeing the two morph. However, with this, I'll only have enough energy to teleport one of you over to their location.- Theta informed.

 _-Why not send red boy?-_ Connie sarcastically suggested.

-Ok,- Theta nodded as she then teleported Hoku, Vul, the robot and the monster to the forest outside Terra Venture.

* * *

" **WHAT THE?!"** Tugold gasped.

-Hey! How'd we get here?- the bot wondered before she and Vul saw they had Comet Morphers on, -Wow…-

"Welcome to the team," Hoku smiled, "Didn't expect you two to join up but welcome."

"I'll be happy to join," Vul informed, clenching his fist, "Anything to stop the NUAE from hurting people!"

-Oh hey, for a Ophean's lack of emotion and the knowledge thereof, that's actually a very good portrayal of anger; spot-on in fact,- the bot noted.

"Thank you?" Vul blinked a bit.

"Ready you two?" Hoku smiled as he took out his Star Sphere, but he saw them look confused, "...follow my lead. Star Spin!"

-Star Spin."

They all spun their Star Spheres, Vul's having the image of a cobra for the Ophiuchus System while the bot's had the image of scales to represent Libra.

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders…" Hoku began.

The robot inserted her Star Sphere next.

 **=LIBRA STAR SPHERE!=**

Vul soon inserted his.

 **=OPHIUCHUS STAR SPHERE!=**

They then tilted them forward.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders…- they both said as they mimicked Hoku's motions.

"Awaken!"

"Awaken!-

They all pulled the triggers soon after and the stars appeared over them. Vul's silver suit was simple, with the bodysuit having a snakeskin pattern and the cobra-shaped visor, but the Gold suit was unique. Apart from the balancing scale visor, it was the most ornate with multiple pieces to resemble robotic parts, yet still looked like a male's suit like some Yellow Rangers of the past did.

-Well… this is new,- Gold admitted as Silver began to poke her a bit, -What?-

"Your suit makes you look like a boy."

"Some suits have done that for girls," Red informed, "Don't be surprised. Now leave her be. We don't need you poking her while in the middle of a fight."

-Yea. What he said.-

"Now then… Red… Star Defender Ranger!"

-Gold… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Silver… Star Defender… Ranger."

"We have lift off and we're gonna save the universe! Power Rangers…"

"Star Defenders!-

With that, Gold stretched a bit while Silver looked on a bit as Red readied his weapon.

" **Aren't you Ranger supposed to say pre-battle lines or something?"**

"Still working on it," Red admitted, making Silver and Gold stumble a bit.

-Oi! Can we just start?- Gold demanded.

The other two Rangers nodded and rushed in as Gold was more acrobatic, flipping a bit and landing quick kicks on Tugold. Silver, he fought a bit more straightforward, focusing on strict punches and kicks as Red came in and punched when the opening presented itself.

"Ok Gold, since you're a bit new to this, how about I show you how the weapons work?" Red offered.

-Sure. That'll help a lot,- Gold nodded, the two starting by taking out the handles and axe blades.

"Start with the axe blade like this," Red started, attaching the axe on top.

-Ok,- Gold nodded, repeating Red, who then took out the slasher blade.

"And then the sword tip."

-On top!-

 **=STAR SWORD!=**

With that, both Rangers held a Star Sword, but Gold looked like she had trouble lifting it, Red easily swinging the blade into the incoming Invakers and Tugold.

"Nice!" Red smiled.

-Easy for you to say, this is a bit heavy.-

Silver then came in, kicking the Invakers off.

-Wait… maybe I can change this into something more my style,- Gold figured, removing the sword tip, and attaching the axe blade from the top to the front.

 **=STAR CROSSBOW=**

-Now this is more like it,- Gold admitted, blasting the Invakers rapidly.

"That's pretty cool," Red admitted.

Gold giggled as Silver took the slasher tip, made that, pulled out the rapier blade, and rotated the slasher tip to make it look like a scythe.

 **=STAR SCYTHE!=**

Silver rushed in and swung the scythe at Tugold.

"Nice," Red smiled.

-Oh! Team up! Keep him busy a moment while I blast from a distance.-

The boys nodded, Red and Silver slashing up the monster before Gold began to blast away rapidly. She began to whoop as she kept it up, and eventually, all three backed Tugold in a corner.

"Let's finish him off!" Red called out.

"Yeah!-

" **Wait, golden girl!"** Tugold yelled, getting them to stop, **"M-Maybe we can make a deal! How about you come join me and I'll treat you as my most valuable treasure ever. What do you say, huh?"**

-Tch. Nice try, fatty. But I'm not an object! I'm a person! And you, well… I'd say it's time to put the Supernova on you!- Gold yelled as she and the others pulled back on the Star Spheres.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Star Defender Supernova Blast!- all three declared, their morphers charging the blast before they pulled the triggers and blasted Tugold away until he was blasted off only to hit some pipes and then blow up in a massive ball of flame.

"Nice job you two," Red smiled, "High-five!"

Gold nodded and high-fived Red, Silver looking in confusion before she raised his hand up and mimicked the gesture.

"Welcome to the team. Oh, say Gold, I never caught your name," Red stated.

-Bala. My name's Bala.-

"Nice to meet you," Red smiled.

"And my name is Vul," Silver reminded.

"Right," Red nodded.

Suddenly, they saw a small black box roll over before it exploded, and Tugold suddenly revive and grow giant.

"Time for the Megazord," Red figured as he tilted his Star Sphere leftwards.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

* * *

"Looks like we're needed," Connie realized as they saw the Leo Star Zord move quickly towards the South

-Here we go!- Bullbot grinned as he tossed the broom at Karone before he and the others headed out.

* * *

"Glad to see you all here," Red smiled as the other four Zords zoomed forward.

"Let's get to the combination," Blue suggested to the team.

"Good call."

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

And so the Zords transformed and attached as per normal.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

The Megazord stood ready, starting to walk towards Tugold, who blasted the Megazord fiercely. After said Megazord knocked the gun out of the monster's hand, Tugold backed up before swinging his tail around, knocking the team over.

"Hey dog, bot, mind helping us get back up?" Green yelled as she and Yellow attempted to get the Megazord back up.

-Help comin' up, cutie!-

"Stop calling me that!"

The Megazord struggled up as Gold and Silver looked on from below.

"It was to the left, right?" Silver asked as he tilted his Star Sphere leftwards.

-I think it was left,- Gold informed as she did the same.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

The two soon saw two new zords emerge, one being like a silver cobra head while the other was a golden set of scales. The two Rangers were soon encased in the Star Sphere cockpits and they attached to the zords, which transformed into humanoid figures.

 **=LIBRA/OPHIUCHUS STAR ZORD!=**

The two Zords quickly sprang into action and fought off Tugold on their own for a bit.

"Where did those come from?!" Green yelled.

"Yeah, I'm confused about that too…" Blue added.

"Looks like this dish is about to get spicy…" Yellow joked.

-Can you please stop with the food metaphors?- Black groaned.

"It's my thing, ok?"

"Pardon us," Silver interrupted as his and Gold's Zords grabbed Yellow's and Green's.

"HEY! What're you doing?!" Green snapped.

-Just let us in on the fun!- Gold smiled as the two humanoid zords pulled off Dorado and Chameleon before transforming and taking their places as the arms of the Star Defender Megazord.

"Awesome…" Red gawked in amazement.

-Ready to fight when you are, Red,- Gold smiled.

"Let's kick this guy away from this planet," Silver added.

"You got it. Let's take this guy on!" Red smirked, Tugold trying to swing his tail again, but this time, Gold swung her zord in arm mode, causing it to send out energy discs that actually cut the tail off!

" **MY TAIL! OW! OWOWOWOW!"** Tugold yelled before falling over, Silver then had his mech stretch cartoonishly like snake to grab the monster and fling him spaceward as the five Rangers in the Megazord pulled back on their Star Spheres twice.

 **=SUPER GALAXY!=**

"Star Defender Spin Break!"

After the constellations merged on the Megazord, Gold's Zord glowed brighter before it was spun out like a yo-yo, colliding with Tugold and causing him to spark.

" **I'm cashing out on this~!"** he screamed before exploding in defeat.

"The universe will know the name of the Star Defenders!"

* * *

"Why did you yank us out of the Megazord?!" Connie yelled.

-Couldn't help it. I just wanted to get in on the action. I'm not one to stay on the sidelines for long,- Bala smiled as she walked over to Connie, -Nice to meet you. Name's Bala.-

"And I'm Vul," Vul stated with a nod as he was handed a broom by Bullbot.

-You do that job. I'm not going to.-

"I'll find you a new job," Karone told him.

"I will do my best to clean the house in the meantime," Vul nodded, getting to work.

Bala giggled a bit while Bullbot simply stared at her with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

Pikatwig: Looks like Bullbot's falling for Bala.

KKD: Well, how about that?

Pikatwig: And we also have our general introduction to Gold and Silver.

KKD: That was pretty cool to boot. Not to mention we found Yellow, despite good intentions, seems a little on the lazy side, but that was a footnote in comparison to everything else.

Pikatwig: Connie mentions a family friend that lives in the woods and knows a lot about archeology… hmm… wonder who that is...

KKD: Either way, it was a fun chapter to bring into the story. And this does show what happened to Terra Venture with the result of the NUAE's takeover… basically it became ruins after what happened so long ago.

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Still, I'm glad we go to this as we're starting to bring in the full team, to which Gold and Silver relatively remained intact, just some minor changes here or there, but I hope we can develop them further.

Pikatwig: So, before you ask why Balance has become a girl… *points to KKD* his idea!

KKD: To be fair, I wanted there to be a bit more of a balance in the gender ratios. The best we had on either coast was Dekaranger with out of all the ten Rangers shown we had a perfectly equal five boys and five girls even if Gold was only movie exclusive. In fact, I think DekaGold was part of the reason why I wanted our Gold ranger female. If Japan can at least TRY and get us a female gold ranger anywhere, why can't we? Plus, Balance's posing and movements can seem very feminine at times, so it does work.

Pikatwig: And you also once said you could imagine Balance as a girl due to some of the stuff he does at times.

KKD: That's kinda what I just said, but thanks for clarifying.

Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite parts?

KKD: Aside from the part at the beginning with Mako trying to cheat at fishing with the Pisces Star Sphere and him gulping when he couldn't use it later, I think my favorite parts were when Bala and Vul came into the scene and helped the Rangers. This was my favorite debuts for rangers in terms of Kyuranger, and this was no exception. Yours?

Pikatwig: I think the bit with Connie and Karone speaking of Hoku's dad.

KKD: May I ask why that in particular?

Pikatwig: I'm not sure, something about it was neat. Also, the currency used the way to say it is 'new-nit'. Meant as a play on NUAE and 'unit'.

KKD: I see. But I don't think the NUAE is supposed to be pronounced "Nu-ay" or whatever. I just made it an acronym where you'd say the N.U.A.E. saying each letter, but… I just gave those who don't like that a new option. Whatever floats your boat.

Pikatwig: I was just staring at it at one point and the name just came to me. The Jark Matter do have some form of currency like the Zangyack did.

KKD: That is true.

Pikatwig: We'll figure out the conversion rate another time.

KKD: Yea. But for now, I think it's safe to leave this one right here and we'll see you guys next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	4. Chapter 4

Pikatwig: *walks in* Well… uh… sorry about no update last week. We were both busy and didn't have time to do this…

KKD: Yea, not gonna lie, life can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, always getting in the way of what we want to do.

Pikatwig: We had to work on the Dino Force Brave reviews because… reasons…

KKD: And I myself was behind in a personal project that I'm still trying to catch up on, but hopefully I'll pick up slack pretty quickly.

Pikatwig: So… I suppose as a sort of apology… maybe both parts of today's chapter will go up on the same day? I dunno.

KKD: This is two parts?

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: You always pull out these kinds of surprised from nowhere, you know that?

Pikatwig: Sometimes purposeful and sometimes not.

KKD: Right…

Pikatwig: Anyway… let's just begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

The Leo Star Zord, Chameleon Star Zord, Lupus Star Zord, Libra Star Zord and Ophiuchus Star Zord all flew away from numerous Conquest Bots flying after them.

"What made you two think that attacking a robot building factory on a New United Alliance of Evil controlled planet was a good idea?!" the Green Star Defender Ranger yelled at Gold and Silver.

 _-To be fair, I tried to avoid doing that.-_ the Gold Star Defender Ranger responded.

" _...it was her idea. We did both want to put a dent in their plans, so we just picked the planet that was furthest from our current location.-_ the Silver Star Defender Ranger stated in a blunt tone.

"You make it sound like it was the ONLY thing to do!"

" _Guys… let's just focus on giving these guys the slip and getting home…"_ the Red Star Defender Ranger told the others.

The others all simply nodded as they began to out maneuver the Conquest Bots.

* * *

Onboard one of them, Sagittarrow popped up on a screen for one Advanced Invaker.

" **Sir?"**

 _ **-Focus all fire on the Red Ranger's Zord. Without it, they can't form any Megazord.-**_ Sagittarow instructed.

" **Yes sir!"**

* * *

The Invaker ships flew around, firing at the Leo Star Zord, forcing Red to try and dodge. However, the enemy ships managed to surround him and knocked his engines out.

"Shoot!" the Red Star Defender Ranger yelled as he tried to pull up, but the Zord wasn't responding as he was soon caught up in the gravitational pull of a planet…

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

 **Episode 04: The Pink Queen (Part 1)**

* * *

"Red!" Green gasped as they saw his Zord fall onto the planet, "We gotta help him!"

" _I think we should prioritize getting out of here!"_ Blue responded.

 _-The pup there has a point. If we don't split now, who knows what'll happen.-_ Gold told her.

" _...why are you sounding that way…?"_ Silver asked.

Green simply blinked a bit before before she held the side of her helmet, "D-DON'T QUESTION ME! Let's just go!"

The four remaining Zords engaged warp drive and flew off into the starry sky.

* * *

On the planet, the sky was a soft shade of pink, the trees around the canyon where the Zord crashed were purple, and the wildlife seemed to resemble creatures that were half-birds. Red groaned as he demorphed before he fell out of the Zord and into some leaves on a tree.

"Ouch… well… I survived…" he sighed as he was about to get up when he saw a young woman nearby, "Oh… hi."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded to know as she took out a mini-hand gun.

"Uh… my ship crashed…" he responded before he noticed something about this woman, "Uh… did I die?"

"...why ask?"

"Cause… you have wings…"

"...That's just how my race is; we're born with wings," the young woman sighed, "...so… who are you?"

"Uh… my name's Hoku and, based on the ship there, you can probably guess that I'm the Red Star Defender Ranger…" Hoku stated as he motioned towards his Zord.

"...a Power Ranger?" the young woman blinked a bit, "Here? ...we want no part in any rebellion against the New United Alliance of Evil. We have a neutrality agreement between both sides! No one comes to bother us and we don't bother them!"

"...I'm not looking to recruit anybody…" Hoku blinked a bit, "I crash landed… I didn't even know I was gonna get pulled into some planet's gravitational field…"

"Oh my Aquilius, you off-worlders are stupid sometimes…"

"I didn't see the planet before I got pulled into the gravitational field…"

The young woman sighed before motioning towards a cave, "Go in there."

"...why?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Hoku was silent at first before nodding and heading into the cave, "So… why are you hiding me?"

"My planet has a no tolerance policy for males… only reason I'm letting you slide is because you're a Power Ranger," the young woman informed, setting up a boulder to block anybody from seeing the entrance, "...go on and radio in your pals to get you out of here…"

"Right," Hoku nodded as he nodded before attempting to do so, "...uh… I can't quite seem to get it to work…"

She sighed before she helped him by looking over the inside of the Morpher, "...looks like the communication cord got fried when you landed. I know where there are some to buy, so… just wait…"

"Thanks a lot."

"Don't thank me until you get off my home…" she responded as she began to head out.

"Uh… I never got your name," Hoku said quickly, "I told you mine."

"It's Iolana."

* * *

-I'm working on scanning for a signal from Hokulele's Comet Morpher right now,- Theta informed the others as she worked, -In the meantime, can somebody chew out Bala and Vul for getting Hokulele into this mess and can somebody go make sure that Connie's ok?-

"On it already, Theta," Connie nodded, "You IDIOTS! What were you two THINKING just randomly attacking an area?!"

-...aren't we going to focus on attacking the NUAE where it hurts?- Bala blinked.

"Not when it paints a bigger target on our backs than we need!"

"Why were you acting the way you were acting before we left?" Vul inquired.

"Don't change the topic!" Connie snapped.

-He's got something. You were acting a bit concerned for somebody who doesn't like the guy.-

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Bala and Vul simply ducked behind a table, the former completely scared as Vul stared in confusion.

"And you know why we try not to make her angry," Mako stated.

-Noted."

* * *

Iolana flew into a village in the sky populated by women like her, the houses all colored in shades of white and teal, with many of the ladies selling numerous things like fruits, vegetables, electronics and weaponry. Iolana eventually landed next to a store that was currently empty.

"...of all the days she's not here…" Iolana sighed as she laid back against the stand.

"Did you hear that one person attempted to leave the planet without permission?" one stand owner asked another.

"Yeah… think she'll get her thoughts stolen?"

"If Aquilius isn't feeling merciful… probably…"

Iolana simply blinked a bit, but simply continued to wait patiently.

* * *

"So… Hoku is where exactly?" Karone asked.

"Uh… we're figuring that out…" Connie informed as she tried to not incite Karone's anger, "I'm sorry, but Bala and Vul were being idiots a-"

"Well, I'll just have them work harder," Karone shrugged, "Just make sure Hoku isn't hurt when he comes back, ok?"

Connie nervously nodded before she slipped out of the door.

"So… how'd she take it?" Mako asked nervously.

"Better than I thought, but Bala and Vul are in trouble for causing it."

The two simply shrugged a bit before Karone dragged them both inside the cabin. There was silence before a very loud metallic 'CLANG' echoed throughout the home and that was followed up by a slapping sound. Bala and Vul both walked out with icepacks, Bala's on her head and Vul's on his cheek, the two wincing in pain as they rejoined the others.

-...so… she was evil once, right?-

"Yep."

Bala blinked a bit before her eyes widened, -...seriously? I was just joking!-

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire…" Mako observed.

"That was… was… was…?"

-Frightening? Painful? Shocking?"

"I was going to say that I didn't know…"

* * *

Iolana was snoozing a bit as she waited for the stand owner to come back before she got nudged awake by an older woman, "Oh… hi mom."

"Hi dear," her mother smiled, "What are you doing up here?"

"Uh…" Iolana blinked a bit, "I forgot actually. I was waiting for the stand owner…"

"Well, I'll see you home later tonight. Take care."

The pinkette smiled as her mom left and she continued to wait. As she started to reawaken, she pondered where the shop owner was. Eventually, she flew off for home after several hours had passed.

It had taken another two days for Iolana to finally get back to the stand to see the shop owner there.

"Finally…" Iolana sighed.

"Sorry for my delay …" the stand owner apologized, "I had the bad choice of trying to make planetary travel without permission… so I had some of my thoughts eaten…"

"Oh…" Iolana said tensely, "Sorry to hear that…"

"It's alright, nothing to worry about now. What do you need?"

"A communication cord."

The stand owner happily handed it over to Iolana before the girl with wings flew off.

* * *

Hoku was starting to get a bit used to watching Iolana roam around the cave a little bit, presently seeing her patch the Comet Morpher up, and in the middle of flying around a bit.

"Now let's see here…" Iolana muttered as she was working on connecting the wires and adjusting the speakers into the Morpher, "There. It should be good to go."

"Thank you," Hoku smiled as he pressed the communication button, "Anybody there?"

" _Hoku?"_ Connie's voice responded.

"Oh, thank goodness! Look, Connie! The Zord stopped working and I've been stuck on this planet for a few days their time now. I think I'm on a planet in the Aquila system…"

" _Looks like you are…"_ Connie nodded.

 _-What should we do if the Zord isn't working?-_ Bala inquired.

" _The Zords have an auto-repair system for the engines. It takes longer depending on how serious the damage is. Usually it'd take anywhere from a few minutes to a full 24 hours, but seeing how much damage your engine took from the last assault, I'd say it'd only recently get fixed."_ Mako informed.

"But the jet boosters got damaged."

 _-The auto repair only works for the Zord's engines. Unless you got some spare parts for those and the hyperdrive, I'd say you're gonna be stuck there until two of the Rangers can get there to carry the Zord out.-_ Theta informed.

Hoku groaned as he sat down and tried to relax a bit.

* * *

"So… who should go?" Doggie asked.

-I'm going to suggest that it be Connie and Bala.-

"Why?- they both asked.

-The Chameleon Star Zord should be able to wrap up the Leo Star Zord with its tongue and the Libra Star Zord can provide support to make sure it leaves the atmosphere.-

"I got ya," Connie nodded as Bala nodded as well.

-Well, let's go rescue your boyfriend.- Bala teased before she quickly ran off.

"He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT YOU TIN CAN!"

The others in the team, bar Vul, all sighed.

"Let's just hope they can get going…"

* * *

Back with Hoku, he was simply waiting outside his Zord alongside Iolana, the girl in question examining the robotic lion with curiosity. Eventually, the Chameleon and Liba Star Zords enter view, hovering above the trees to make sure they didn't draw much attention.

"Well… thanks for the help," Hoku smiled.

Iolana simply nodded as the Chameleon Star Zord used its tongue to grab onto the Leo Star Zord, "Pretty impressive bots you got there…"

"Yep," Green nodded a bit.

Iolana was about to walk off when she turned to see a group of at least ten of her people and, among them, was the leader, "Oh… uh… hi…"

"Iolana… what are you doing?" the leader inquired.

"Uh… a Power Ranger landed on our planet and now their friends are helping them get off…" Iolana carefully worded.

Hoku simply backed away a bit to try and not get noticed.

"Is that… a man?!"

"...maybe?"

"Iolana… you know it's taboo on our world to associate with men… I have no choice but to banish you from our world!"

Iolana and the three Rangers all gasped in horror at this news…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was a thing.

KKD: Yea… definitely a shocker of a moment, to be sure.

Pikatwig: So, before we get asked, Iolana's race having wings has a reason for it. ...also, was anybody else thinking of Hawkgirl at any point while reading this?

KKD: Leave your comments about that if you did. Still, it was interesting to see a chapter without the usual morph and rollcall stuff. But this chapter was fun to write for overall.

Pikatwig: Yep. We got to see a world that was pretty different from our own, an interesting alien race, and some slight world building with mention of a deity on their world.

KKD: Definitely a treat for me since I LOVE world-building in stories like this. It keeps you wanting to come back for more.

Pikatwig: We will show the worlds of the other Rangers at some point after all nine of the core members are here.

KKD: It will be interesting to see worlds beyond Earth. And if you're wondering when we'll head back there? Well… we'll see.

Pikatwig: So… here's a silly little thought that came to mind. While listening to the Kyuuranger theme… there was one point where my thoughts turned to that Q guy from Star Trek.

KKD: Ok…

Pikatwig: So, I had the thought, what if John de Lancie hypothetically played a character on Star Defenders?

KKD: That… would be cool… too bad Power Rangers is a non-union production and it won't be likely that he'll pop in. It was tricky for RPM Red to come back for Samurai seeing he and RPM Yellow's actor both ended up in bigger named productions for TV.

Pikatwig: …*tilts head a bit but shrugs* De Lancie's had experience with other space related characters because, based on his wikipedia article, he was Brainiac in Justice League Action and… believe it or not Sinestro in the Green Lantern episode of Duck Dodgers.

KKD: Huh… ok.

Pikatwig: So… there was mention of a monster that eats thoughts. Hmm… sound familiar to you at all?

KKD: *thinks a bit* Yumepakkun, that dream-eating monster?

Pikatwig: More or less. Will we see him soon? ...very likely.

KKD: Oh boy… things are gonna get crazy.

Pikatwig: Well, let's see where things go from here… next time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	5. Chapter 5

*Pikatwig was seen simply laying on the couch with a hand-drawn picture of a gecko sitting on a table nearby.*

Pikatwig: Today was quite a day… *looks to a small paper of with a title of 'Plans for Labor Day' and simply tucked it away*

KKD: *comes out* Hey Pika. Sorry I'm late. What's up?

Pikatwig: Not much… had to draw a picture of an animal for a class. Chose a gecko because one somehow got into my room and it inspired me…

KKD: Cool.

Pikatwig: But for now… more Star Defenders. Last time, Hoku's Zord crash landed on a planet in the Aquila Constellation and he met a local of a planet populated by winged-female women. While Connie and Bala eventually got to the planet to get the Zord off, they were seen and the winged-female who helped Hoku got banished.

KKD: This is quite the problem to say the least. So what's gonna happen now?

Pikatwig: Let's see… but a few things to bring up. I'm sorry these chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. The first chapter was about 10,000 words and the last one was about 2,000.

KKD: Well, that is a good point. We need to try and expand these as much as we can, and yet last time was the shortest chapter of the story yet.

Pikatwig: We'll try and keep these at a decent length, but I don't know how well that'll go with me in college and having homework about everyday… then again, you managed it somehow.

KKD: I managed to find time away from the work of school and slip away to the net often back then. It's just that stuff kept getting more and more difficult. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it.

Pikatwig: Thanks. And to mention some other stuff… Build aired and… I'm not to sure what to think.

KKD: TB and I will be sure to look it over later and we'll give you our thoughts.

Pikatwig: Seriously, how did that giant wall appear TEN YEARS AGO and NOBODY notice? Sure, ten years ago was the time-travel season…

KKD: Really weird when you think about it.

Pikatwig: Speaking of Den-O, something funny I recently learned. Remember how in SCJ that you and GT made the Taros afraid of the Doctor?

KKD: Yeah…

Pikatwig: Well, Momotaros' VA… did the Japanese dub voice of the Tenth Doctor.

KKD: O0O…

Pikatwig: Ain't that hilarious?

KKD: Yea… just… wow…

Pikatwig: Think we may ever see a fan art of an M-Tenth Doctor? Cause that'd be funny. Like… 'Ore… sanjou… allonsy!' or something.

KKD: That'd be pretty crazy to see, honestly.

Momotaros: **Yeah, it would.**

*The two authors turned to see Momotaros there*

Momotaros: **What?**

Urataros: **Admit that we're lost, Sempai.**

Momotaros: **Never!**

Pikatwig: If you guys are looking for the room for the Chou Taisen Remake short filming, third door from the left.

*The two Taros then left*

KKD: Well… that was a thing.

Pikatwig: Yep. ...be sure to keep an eye out for when that comes out, bud.

KKD: Noted.

Pikatwig: Anyway… let's begin already.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

"Iolana… you know it's taboo on our world to associate with men… I have no choice but to banish you from our world!" the leader yelled.

Iolana and the three Rangers all gasped in horror at this news.

"Leave our world and never return."

The people of Iolana's world then walked away and Iolana simply stood there staring in disbelief.

"Uh… sorry…" Hoku apologized, "Uh… we can help you find a new home."

Iolana was silent in response before the Gold Star Defender Ranger pushed the winged-woman onto the Leo Star Zord before it got tugged out of orbit.

Unknown to them, a monster watched as the Zords flew off. There sat a chubby pink and blue monster with a long croc/tapir like nose, sharp teeth, and almost looking like something out of a dream.

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

* * *

 **Episode 05: The Pink Queen (Part 2)**

* * *

"Who's the girl?" Mako asked.

-Hello hottie!- Bullbot said with a wide grin.

"Uh… this is Iolana…" Hoku began, "She helped me when my Zord crash-landed on her planet… but it accidentally got her banished from her planet."

"...I… lost everything…" Iolana mumbled as she was still in shock.

"She going to be ok?" Doggie asked.

"Hopefully…" Hoku nodded as he walked in front of her, "...uh… I'm really so-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Iolana yelled as she grabbed Hoku by his neck with her hand and pinned him up against a wall, "AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Hoku attempted to get free, but Iolana's grip was as hard as steel. His face slowly started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"She's… she's trying to kill him!" Doggie yelled in horror.

The other members of the team were about to move over, but somebody beat them to the punch. Karone walked over and grabbed Iolana's other arm.

"Wait your turn to get payback on this g-AH!" Iolana began before Karone twisted the winged-woman's arm in a way it clearly wasn't supposed to be twisted, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Let go of my son if you know what's good for you…" Karone threatened with an intense glare.

Iolana eventually dropped Hoku due to the pain she was experiencing from her arm, struggling to make her remove the tight grasp. Hoku took a long gasp of air, having a hard time at first before Mako and Doggie rushed over and quickly unzipped part of his jacket to help him breath. Hoku panted as he was finally able to breath again, but looked to Iolana as she was finally freed from Karone's grip.

"...uh… I'm s-"

"I don't want to live on this planet!" Iolana yelled as she stormed out of the cabin.

"...somebody should go make sure she doesn't rat us out…" Mako stated.

"I'll do it…" Connie said as she tailed after Iolana.

* * *

" **The Power Rangers were sighted on the Pinket?"** Sagittarrow gasped, **"So much for our neutrality agreement."**

 _ **-What should I do, sir?-**_ a nasally voice asked.

" **Wait until I arrive. I will handle this planning and show how good a general I am."**

* * *

Iolana sat by a river as she tossed a rock into it and the rock sunk into the water. She then saw somebody toss a rock and cause it to skip across the water, "Oh joy… well, if it's that red idiot I can hurt him with no pr-"

The winged-woman was stunned silent as she got a good look at the unmorphed Connie. She looked a little flustered at first, but quickly gained a calm look and got into a slightly flirty pose, "Hello there. How're you doing on this fine afternoon, gorgeous?"

"...great… I thought it was bad enough that dumbot kept flirting with me now I gotta deal with another person flirting…" Connie sighed as she buried her face into her palms, mumbling in a muffled tone in her hands, "Doesn't help that I don't swing that way…"

Iolana, having not heard Connie, simply scooted closer, "Let's say you and I-"

"I heard you say you don't want to live on this planet…" Connie interrupted, "I know somewhere you can stay. And I can fly us off to my homeworld and you can live there. Sound good?"

Iolana looked flustered, blushing brightly again, as she hugged Connie tightly as a way to say 'yes'.

* * *

Connie landed her Zord on Earth's surface before she hid it behind a large bush, "Welcome to Earth."

"...Earth?" Iolana blinked, "Never heard of it."

"It's in the Milky Way Galaxy on the Alicorn Constellation."

"...I heard every planet on that Constellation was way behind on the times and insignificant."

"You'd be surprised how big of an impact a small unknown rock like this can make," Connie responded, leaping out as Iolana stepped out, but saw that while the forests were practically untouched for the most part, the nearby city was occupied with many NUAE grunts, buildings were leveled, and whatever humans were left in the open were living in some form of poverty with looks of fear, "This planet was home to most of the known Power Ranger teams."

"...really?" Iolana blinked.

"No kidding. Sure, the Power Rangers started on Eltar, but Earth has a long history of Rangers," Connie smiled, "There are so many that were from here it's hard to count, which naturally made it a big target for the NUAE."

Iolana nodded as Connie guided her deeper into the forest and out to what looked to be a very fancy looking house, "Wow."

"My parents are rich and they got this summer home… even though we live in this town… but they let me have the keys. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you living here," Connie figured as she opened up the door, Iolana stepping inside to find it was filled with very plush carpets, high ceilings, luxurious furniture, and very spacious layouts for two floors, "This is it."

"Wow…" Iolana gawked as she flew up a bit in amazement.

* * *

"Where'd Iolana go?" Hoku asked.

-She left the planet with Connie not to long ago,- Bala informed.

"Why do you want to see her? She tried to kill you…" Doggie pointed out.

"...I want to apologize for making her get banished…"

"She might not be in the best mood to talk right now, Hoku," Mako countered, trying to fish from the nearby river, but looking like a rookie.

He gave a slight nod but simply tossed a rock into the water, causing all the fish to scatter.

"Hey!"

"You ruined our fishing a few days ago," Hoku responded before running off.

"That was… funny…" Vul stated as he gave a sad look.

-That's… not the look of humor, Vul, but good try,- Bala responded, as Mako sighed, reeling in his bait, showing a Star Sphere on the hook, -How'd that get out of the box?-

"I don't know…" Mako responded as he saw it was the Telescopium Star Sphere.

* * *

Iolana flew around the house without a care in the world, smiling as she got higher up while Connie was watching her fly around while laying on a couch. Iolana noticed this and give a sight smile, "You enjoying seeing me fly?"

The girl in green simply turned to her side in response.

"Oh, don't be so cold, girl. Loosen up a bit," Iolana smiled as she flew down to her side, "I can help you with that if you want…"

"...you're nice, but honestly I'm just not into you."

"...why?"

"...number one, I just met you today. Number two, I'm not that type of girl. Number three, you tried to kill one of my teammates. And number four… I've… uh… already got feelings for someone else."

"Oh…" Iolana blinked, "...I can respect that. Just… well… know that if I hit on you at all in the future, it's just because of me being from a planet that's nothing but women."

"I getcha," Connie nodded as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"...this place really is beautiful…" Iolana smiled before she saw a picture of a much younger Connie with her parents, "What do your parents do for a living?"

"They're both rich… like… really rich…" Connie stated, "I don't get to see them very much. It's as if they don't know I exist or something…"

Iolana walked over to Connie and simply looked at her for a moment.

"...and not many people really liked me because I'm a rich girl…" Connie added, "So… I've never had any friends before I became a Ranger. And that kinda came with its own issues."

"...you don't need to tell me these things…" Iolana stated as she leaned closer, "Besides, why tell me?"

"I dunno… I guess… there's hardly any girls to talk to on the ship aside from Theta, so I just felt like venting now that I have a human like girl fri-... er… gal pal."

Iolana giggled a bit before she hugged Connie and the latter blushed before slowly hugging back.

* * *

-So… you guys think those cuties will bond?- Bullbot asked as he poured himself and Bala some oil cans.

"It's possible… but Connie is really a person who locks herself up tighter than a maximum security jail cell…" Mako commented as he looked at the empty bucket of fish.

-So much for person from master fisher race…- Bala giggled, Mako growling before he refreshed his water headphones to calm himself, -You gonna blame Hoku for you not catching anything?-

"...maybe."

Doggie then blinked and looked around a bit, "Where is Hoku anyway?"

"He said he had to go back to the ship," Vul informed.

* * *

"So… what should I do to apologize to her?" Hoku asked Theta.

-I would suggest you go apologize in person for one. Then try and do something to make them happy.-

"Thanks Theta, you rock," Hoku smiled as he gave the robot a hug.

-...please let me go.-

* * *

Connie and Iolana were still relaxing before they were talking about whatever came to mind.

"So… what's it like to have wings?"

"How do I put this… very fun and stressful. You gotta pluck out wings when they're still little stubs, do stretches everyday, make sure you don't fly to close to the sun... seriously it's easy to lose track of how high you fly at times, and most importantly, you need to be very careful if you're bringing somebody with you…" Iolana responded before giving a smile, "But the feeling of flying around… it's amazing, feeling the wind in your face as you fly at high speeds…"

"Can you take me flying sometime?"

"I'd be happy to. You just have to be careful," Iolana smiled, "Now then… can you tell me about this person you got a crush on?"

"...I'd rather not…" Connie said quickly.

"Oh come on, I gotta know who to say is so lucky to have you liking them…"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on…"

"No…"

"Pl-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Connie angrily yelled.

Silence quickly got a grip on the two before both sighed.

"...I'm sorry for yelling…" Connie responded.

"...It's… it's ok. I'm used to not knowing things…" Iolana admitted, "A lot of info isn't told."

"...huh?"

"Our leader holds information back because our deity doesn't want that info known," Iolana explained, "Info is held back so it doesn't hurt us."

"...I see…" Connie nodded, "It sounds a like you don't know very much."

"Our planet breeds these monsters that are there for the sole purpose of eating up thoughts."

Connie gave a small nod in response.

"...but my world was peaceful and happy…" Iolana stated, "Why would anyone want to ruin it?"

"The NUAE would find some way…"

"Or your dumb leader."

"...I hate to defend the idiot, but what he did was an accident.."

"...What? He ruins my life by getting me banished from my home… that's no accident. Spilling milk is an accident. Animals doing business where they shouldn't is an accident. Forgetting to take out the trash is an accident. Making me do something that is totally taboo in my culture while trying to keep it a secret only for me to get EXILED and BANISHED from my OWN HOME PLANET is NOT an accident!"

The girl in green simply looked at the winged-woman for a moment before a thought struck her, "Tell me this. Why did you help him then?"

"...what?"

"If you know you would get in trouble if you got found out, why help the idiot in the first place?"

Iolana was actually at a loss for words in response. She thought for a bit before a surprised expression coming to her face as she realized she couldn't come up with anything.

"...Honestly… I don't know…" the winged-woman admitted, "I helped him… but… I don't get why…"

"Sometimes you do things because it's the right thing to do regardless of the consequences to yourself. I remember reading this story in the paper about this guy becoming a fugitive because he had a gut feeling that this guy accused of murder was innocent."

"Oh my…"

"Kind of a similar case with you helping the idiot," Connie stated, "You helped him out in spite of the consequences. Him getting you banished was an accident, but it was a risk you were clearly subconsciously willing to take."

"...you're smart…"

"Thanks."

She sighed, surprised by how Connie was able to turn the conversation around, but simply teared up a bit, "...still… I lost everything. I… I lost my family…"

"...don't know what to say there since I don't know my parents real well…" Connie admitted.

"...do you think I should apologize for nearly killing the guy?"

"No duh," Connie responded, "Though… you don't need to like the guy."

"So… I can forgive him, but still not like him… that'll work…" Iolana figured before she smiled, "You rock Connie. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem."

* * *

"So… what did you need to discuss?" the leader of Iolana's people asked of the monster that was observing the Zords earlier.

" **I have gotten bad news… our planet is going to be attacked."**

"What?!" the leader gasped as she quickly turned her back.

" **Perfect…"** it smiled as it deeply inhaled, causing thought bubbles to be dragged away from the leader's head, slurping up thoughts of a warning from the NUAE and the neutrality agreement…

* * *

Soon, the NUAE ships appeared above the planet's orbit and began to attack the surface.

* * *

-Guys? I've detected movement of the enemy to the world where the Leo Star Zord crashed- Theta informed as she saw the enemy ship's energy signature around the planet, -Hokulele, Doggie, Bullbot, Mako, Connie, get back to the ship and we'll deploy for the planet. Vul, Bala, stay back just in case.-

* * *

"Well… I gotta get going…" Connie told Iolana.

"...I'm going with you."

"Uh… why?"

"Maybe if I can help you guys save the planet… I can be welcomed back."

"...alright…" Connie shrugged as she and Iolana headed for the Chameleon Star Zord.

* * *

The Star Zords zoomed back towards Iolana's home and began to attack the enemy ships that were in orbit.

* * *

" **Wow… there's a lot of guys that look like you…"** Sagittarrow commented as he met up with the monster, **"How do I know it's you, Thought-Eater?"**

" **I'm not running…"** the monster, Thought-Eater, stated.

" **Fair enough,"** the general figured, with a minor shrug before spotting the locals trying to fight back, **"Know your place!"**

Sagittarow then blasted some with his bow and knocked their weapons away a bit. They all continued to try as the five Rangers leapt down from the Zords and onto the surface of the planet.

"What's going on here?" Yellow wondered.

-Yea…- Black nodded before seeing only women and turning over to Red, -You're so lucky!-

"...huh?" Red questioned confusingly.

-You got stuck on a planet with just women! You gotta be the luckiest man alive."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, BLACK!" Yellow snapped, "Wasn't this planet supposed to have a neutral agreement? Why is the NUAE attacking them?"

" **They broke the neutrality agreement by harboring you Rangers here. Now you hand over the Rangers and surrender your planet, or else it'll be blown up like Eltar!"** Sagitarrow yelled as the civilians turned their weapons to the Rangers.

"Uh oh…" Red blinked.

"INCOMING!" Green shouted.

"Star Spin!" Yellow yelled as he took out the Scutum Star Sphere and quickly activated it.

 **=SCUTUM STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

Yellow generated a giant shield that deflected the blasts as Black rushed over and punched the guns into bits.

-Ladies… how you doing? I was hoping we could-...-

The civilians punched Black on his upper chest region, knocking him to the ground as Sagittarrow grabbed him and tossed him into Blue and Yellow.

" **Five Power Rangers? I killed many Rangers in the past… many sharing your colors. I can easily kick all of your butts with one hand behind my back."**

"...I need to go find my mother and make sure she's ok…" Iolana whispered to Green and Red.

"Think you can handle this?" Red asked the others.

"No,- Black, Yellow and Blue responded.

"Come on then," Green said as she headed off with Red and Iolana.

"HEY!-

" **Three Rangers? May not be as fun, but I'm willing to be flexible…"** Sagittarrow smirked as he charged forward to fight them.

The Rangers rushed around, attacking Sagittarrow, the focus going from Blue's POV as he leaped around and attempted to tackle the general so that Black and Yellow could use their morphers to shoot at the general.

"This is for the people of Sirius!" Blue yelled.

" **See what?"**

Blue just howled, pouncing on Sagittarrow who grappled before tossing him off, soon managing to effortlessly block the shots from Black and Yellow.

* * *

"My mom's not here…" Iolana gulped as she exited her home, "...I'm scared…"

"We'll find her," Green assured.

Red nodded as they ran around the village on the skyscraper to try and locate Iolana's mom. The group eventually reached a crossroad and split up to cover more ground.

* * *

"Mom? Mom? Mom?!" Iolana called out as she ran around, trying to find her, but still had no luck, "...mom?"

" **Young girl lost?"** the evil Thought-Eater asked.

"...weren't you the one with that general?"

" **Weren't you the one who got banished for keeping a Ranger here and led to this invasion?"**

The winged-woman blinked a bit in response, shocked that the creature would know that, and looking ready to cry.

" **Well… pinkie…"** the monster began as it looked at Iolana's mainly pink attire, **"How about I cut you a deal? You help in the surrender of this planet and I'll wipe any thought of you doing that from everybody's memory. Deal?"**

Iolana looked confused, yet shocked by this offer. She attempted to think about what the consequences would be, but she couldn't completely do that due to the enemy ships continuing to rain down lazers on the planet.

* * *

"Come on… where is she…?" Green muttered as she and Red met back up, "Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Where could she be?! It's not like we're looking for a needle in a haystack or something! It's a woman with wings!"

"...on a planet filled with them…"

"Butt up!" Green yelled as she saw Red tilt his head, "It's another way to say 'shut up', genius."

Red simply blinked a bit before he saw somebody flying around and helping get some animals to safety, "...think that could be her?"

"Uh… maybe?" Green blinked as she turned upwards, "Hey! Do you know Iolana?"

The woman gasped as she flew down to them, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's alright. She's with us and I promise we'll get you someplace safe," Green told the older winged-woman, "Just follow us."

"Alright."

* * *

Iolana simply stared at the Thought-Eater for a bit, yet still didn't have an answer. She slowly walked away to try and think before she bumped into an Invaker. The Invaker quickly aimed its saber at her, but it was blasted away by Green thanks to her Comet Morpher.

"Hey!" Green yelled.

"Iolana!" the elder winged-woman gasped as she flew over, but got blasted at her wings by another Invaker, "AGH!"

"Mom!" Iolana yelled.

Red quickly leapt over and grabbed Iolana's injured mother. The two ended up hanging on to the side of the edge of a skyscraper structure within Iolana's reach. The winged-woman, without thinking, reached down and pulled them both up.

"Thanks…" Red smiled.

"Iolana!" the elder winged-woman said with joy as she hugged her, "I was so worried about you!"

A bright pink glow then began to shimmer nearby Iolana before it revealed itself as a pink Star Sphere with the image of an eagle representing the Aquila constellation. She took the Star Sphere in her hands in amazement, gawking at how it just appeared and saw a Comet Morpher teleport onto her arm.

"This rocks…" Green smiled.

"You're a Star Defender Ranger now!" Red added as Iolana smirked.

" **You… you better hand over that Star Sphere if you know what's good for you!"** the Thought-Eater yelled.

"Not happening… Star Spin!" Iolana yelled as she spun the Star Sphere and loaded it into her Comet Morpher.

 **=AQUILA STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender…" she began as she posed dynamically, "Awaken!"

She fired the Morpher at the ground, causing the Aquila constellation to form in front of her before it collided with her and formed the Star Defender suit in pin with her wings on the back in pink, and her visor in the shape of an eagle taking flight.

"Nice!" Red and Green gawked.

"Wow…" Yellow, Black and Blue added as they arrived.

"When'd you guys get here?" Red asked.

"That general got called away…" Yellow informed, "Still, this is incredible to see we found the eighth Star Defender…"

Pink then jumped into the air, flying up to find see that she can used her wings naturally, and pulled out the grip for the Star Defender weapons and held it like a blaster, the tip on the front acting as the barrel.

 **=STAR SHOOTER!=**

"Nice!" Pink gawked, twirling the blaster before she rapidly began to shoot at the Thought-Eater, only for him to duck behind some Advanced Invakers, who took their Clubzookas and launched missiles at her, the heat seekers chasing her through some buildings, "Try and hit me! I dare you!"

She zipped around and dodged the incoming attacks before leaping into the air and firing back at the missiles, making them explode in midair.

" **D-Did they hit her?"** the Thought-Eater panicked as Pink pulled out the Telescopium Star Sphere high above the NUAE forces before spinning it and setting it into her morpher.

 **=TELESCOPIUM STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

With that, Pink gained a sniping view of the Thought-Eater and the Advanced Invakers. She blasted them all with ease, managing to hit Thought-Eater first, forcing the thoughts he devoured to be released.

"A long ranged sniper…" Yellow commented, "Just the spice this soup needs."

-And this soup of yours is getting hot in all the right ways…- Black gawked in amazement.

"Did I mention I don't swing that way?" Pink asked as she landed by the other Rangers.

"Oh… we gotta do something now that you're with us…" Red realized.

The six all nodded as they all posed a bit.

"Red… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Blue… Star Defender Ranger!"

-Black… Star Defender Ranger!-

"Green… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Pink… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Yellow… Star Defender Ranger!"

"We have lift off and we're gonna save the universe! Power Rangers…"

"Star Defenders!-

The Thought-Eater groaned a bit in pain as he struggled up, but the Rangers all prepared their Comet Morphers for the finisher.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Supernova… Blast!" they all yelled as they fired six energy shots forward at the Thought-Eater, who tried to block the blast with the Advanced Invakers, but the blast caused him to blow up with the two.

* * *

" **This is getting infuriating. Invaker!"** Sagitarrow shouted, making an Invaker approach him before he tapped something onto its chest, causing the Invaker to convulse a bit before its body morphed and grew into the Advanced Invaker form, **"You're in charge of taking out the Rangers. Take the Conquest Bot."**

" **At once, sir!"** the new Advanced Invaker saluted before jumping into a Conquest Drone and converting it to the Conquest Bot.

* * *

"Conquest Bot… seriously?" Green groaned.

"Leave it to me," Pink responded as she titled her Star Sphere leftward.

 **=SAY THE SUMMONING!=**

She quickly fired her morpher, causing her to be engulfed into her cockpit before a gray and pink eagle flew out of nowhere. The cockpit flew up to the Zord and got into position.

 **=AQUILA STAR ZORD!=**

The Star Zord quickly started to fly in and blast at the Conquest Bot. The Conquest Bot attempted to hit the Star Zord, but it was simply too quick and the Zord managed to slash it with its wing. The Advanced Invaker just growled before trying to shoot the Star Zord down.

"GAH! Ok, I think I need some backup!"

 _-Back-up on its way, cutie!-_ Black said via the communicator as the Leo, Taurus, Lupus and Dorado Star Zords flew over, the Taurus Star Zord taking the lead by charging at the Conquest Bot's legs before the Dorado Star Zord slashed off an arm.

"Let's do this together. Star Defender Megazord, defend the stars!" Red declared as they pulled the Star Spheres to the right.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

With that, the Leo Star Zord prepared for a combination as the Dorado, Taurus and Lupus Star Zords assumed their normal spots before the Aquila Star Zord docked into the spot normally used by the Chameleon Star Zord.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

The Megazord posed, ready to strike the Conquest Bot.

"Pink is a really nice color for a Megazord…" Red commented.

"Uh… thanks?" Pink said in confusion.

"Let's turn this thing into sashimi!" Yellow smirked.

"For once, I get your food analogy…" Red admitted.

Black and Blue both blinked a bit.

Yellow sighed in response before he explained, "For the record, sashimi is sushi without the rice or nori."

"Ah…" they nodded.

"Sashimi time! Serve it up, chef," Red smirked.

"Aye, captain!" Yellow saluted as the Megazord swung the Dorado Star Zord's sword. Pink, thinking quickly, did the same with the wings of her Zord, slashing rapidly at the Conquest Bot. Yellow gawked in amazement as they managed to synch up their attacks, creating a massive dent in the enemy robot, "Nice flavor, Pink!"

"...food metaphor, I hope…" Pink blinked.

"It is," Yellow assured.

"Now let's finish him!" Red declared.

"Ok!"

 **=SUPER GALAXY!=**

"Star Defender Aquila Arrow!"

The Megazord posed with the Dorado blade held against the Aquila Star Zord like they were an arrow against a bow. The Megazord fired an energy arrow towards the Conquest Bot, making it spark before it fell to the ground.

" **NO~! And just when I got promoted, too~!"** the Advanced Invaker screamed before the Conquest Bot exploded.

"And now I can go home!" Pink cheered as she bonked her head against the top of her cockpit, "...ow…"

* * *

"Iolana… your courage in defending our home is admirable…" the leader began, "However, in order to accomplish this, you associated with men. I am still regretful to say… you are still banished."

Iolana sighed as she was feeling ashamed.

"Still? When did she get banished?" Iolana's mother inquired.

"She harbored a male on our planet while secretly trying to help get him off."

"That would be me." Hoku said quickly.

Iolana's mother stared for a bit before she spoke, "You do realize that she still worked with a fellow female to help protect our home, right? She saved us from being enslaved by the New United Alliance of Evil a-"

"It matters not. You know our traditions and laws, Kazu, and by defending your daughter, you are now also banished!"

Connie rolled her eyes a bit before stepping up, "These laws are really outdated. Don't you realize the NUAE took advantage of your laws to trick you so they could invade to begin with?! Tradition or not, this girl AND these men saved your lives!"

"Kill that wingless-woman now. She needs to shut up."

However, many of the native women looked at each other, pondering her words. Some of the more loyal ones shrugged it off and tried to approach, but Iolana stepped in between them, stopping the loyal women.

"Stop it right now!" Iolana snapped, the women loyal to the leader about to shoved her aside before others actually pushed them back.

"Let's get off this planet…" Doggie sighed, "We're not welcomed and it's clear they won't listen to us…"

* * *

-Welcome back, Rangers.- Theta greeted as she looked to Iolana, -And welcome to our Pink Ranger.-

Iolana just nodded, looking around the ship, taking the chance to admire it this time, before turning to Theta and began to admire her.

-Why are you staring at me?-

"I don't know… I guess you're very cute…"

-You know… I would've assumed Theta would've been the Pink Star Defender Ranger,- Bala commented in admittance as the android stared in confusion, -You're mostly pink.-

-This makes four hot women on this ship! Talk about lucky!- Bullbot yelled in joy before he got a roundhouse kick to the back of the head by Connie, -Ow…-

"'Talk about lucky'... that sounds so stupid…" Connie groaned.

"Yea, remind me not to say that," Hoku added.

"Hey, Star-Boy," Iolana began as she walked over.

"It's Hoku…"

"Whatever. Listen… I'm willing to let things slide…" Iolana informed, "But don't think I won't still be angry at you."

"...ok…" Hoku gulped.

Connie couldn't help but snicker a tiny bit at this.

* * *

Pikatwig: Surprise! Theta isn't the Pink Star Defender Ranger! Heck, we didn't even know if we were gonna include a PR counterpart for Raptor until we got started with the first chapter…

KKD: It was hard to figure out at first, but we ended up making her suit the model of a line of Alpha-like bots, just… better. But we always intended this for the Pink Ranger.

Pikatwig: Nothing against Raptor, she's my personal favorite of the 12, but I just wanted something different for the Pink Star Defender Ranger.

KKD: I can understand that. You don't always want to be that close to the source; mix it up a bit.

Pikatwig: And yeah, the bit where Connie kicked Bullbot in the head for the 'Talk about lucky' bit was meant as a nod to the general fan opinion of Lucky's catchphrase.

KKD: I knew fans were pretty irked by it, but not that much. I was at least able to tolerate it.

Pikatwig: I hold no opinion on the quality of the line. Anyway… Iolana and her mom are going to be living on Earth instead of Mirinoi. Surprising twist, huh?

KKD: I figured Iolana would be since she's part of the team, not so much her mom.

Pikatwig: Family is important.

KKD: Fair.

Pikatwig: Also, important announcement… I won't be able to keep a weekly update for this story anymore. College homework is getting a bit much… I had to go back to campus on my day with no classes to finish something for my 3D class since it's due Monday and not next Wednesday. We will try and update this when possible, but it won't be every Saturday.

KKD: I kinda ended up doing the same thing, updating when I can, when life started getting in the way so much. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find time to squeeze it in.

Pikatwig: I will try and update things when possible, but I don't know how often it'll be. So… uh… overall thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: Honestly, it was very fun. Much longer than the last chapter, giving us more time to develop some of the characters, and in the end it was fun to see how we're taking this compared to Kyuuranger.

Pikatwig: True. Also, my favorite part has to be the debut of the Pink Star Defender Ranger and the Aquila Star Zord joining up with the Megazord.

KKD: That was very cool, even in the original. That has to be my favorite part, too. So… anything else?

Pikatwig: Uh… I dunno. *hears a loud slam* Oh… that must've been Abridged Emu locking up Lucky in a basement.

KKD: …The heck?

Pikatwig: Watching this livestream recording of Marcosatsu and the Ex-Aid Abridged Cast playing some card game. We got this funny scene from it.

*clip*

Abridged Dan: Ex-Aid Abridged sounds really dumb!

Abridged Taiga: Yeah…

Abridged Dan: The Game Master would never work on something so ridiculous.

*end clip*

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Again… the heck?

Pikatwig: I haven't watched it yet, though Sean has, and he said approach with caution. Also, I heard that, at one point, Abridged Taiga said he knew a Rider 'who transformed with Famicom Cartridges'.

KKD: FAMIKAMEN RIDER! YATTA~! *faints*

Pikatwig: Uh… are you ok?

*KKD just had a smile and swirly eyes on the ground*

Pikatwig: Uh… hopefully he'll get his next Spyro thing done in time… uh… Just Live More… *simply waves KKD's arm around*


	6. Chapter 6

Pikatwig: Sorry for the wait… just… well… you know.

KKD: Real life. It gets the best of us.

Pikatwig: Anyway… today is the debut of our Orange Star Defender Ranger. Welp… given his motif, this song is fitting. *snaps fingers and the song 'Toxic' began to play* ...it's catchy.

KKD: Ok… I'll take your word for it. I'm sure looking forward to this one.

Pikatwig: Something pretty dang odd… I remember how I discovered that song. A Powerpuff Girls AMV I found when I first learned what YouTube was. So that was like… 07...

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: I rediscovered the song thanks to Taiko: Drum Master. ...the only Taiko no Tatsujin game we Westerners got.

KKD: Oh… wow…

Pikatwig: I'm dumb, I know. Anyhow… anything else you wanna mention before we get this going?

KKD: Uh… no, not that I can think of.

Pikatwig: Also, before I forget, I want to give a massive thank you to Bili15Chaser on the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki. He made us a Power Rangers Star Defenders logo and it is awesome looking!

KKD: Looks very official, too. I like it.

Pikatwig: It's so cool and I'm very grateful for him taking the time to make it. He gave me permission to post it on DA, so expect to see it there real soon. Alrighty then. Let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

On a desert planet one day, a figure in an all black cloak wandered the sands. He simply minded his business before something approached him.

" **Halt! I need to see some identification!"** an Advanced Invaker with a purple mask and garments ordered the man in question. This resulted in the Advanced Invaker getting struck by a spear made from parts of the blade and handle parts of the Star Weapon Builder, with the rapier blade out to form the long staff-piece, **"Oh no… a… Power…"**

"That's my identification…" the figure stated before he simply continued on his way.

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

* * *

 **Episode 06: Don't You Know That You're Toxic**

* * *

"Well… looks like the NUAE added a bounty to your head, Iolana…" Connie commented as she looked at a newspaper, "'Pink Star Defender Ranger, Dead or Alive- 10,000 Nunits'."

"In Earth money that's how much?" Iolana checked.

"In American money… hardly ten bucks," Connie stated, "Inflation across the galaxy can be weird. In comparison, the bounty on my head is like 100,000. Just narrowly reaches $100."

"What about the others?"

"Well…" Connie began as she skimmed the paper, "Bullbot is 200,000… Mako's also 200,000… Doggie is the same as me… the idiot is 50,000…"

"Seriously?" Iolana blinked.

"No joke. They think the Red Ranger is hardly worth fifty American bucks…" Connie commented, "...uh… Bala and Vul are both 30,000… and the Orange Ranger is 500,000. All together that makes us 1,220,000 Nunits, or $1,220. That's cheap… no wonder nobody's bothered to hunt us down…"

Iolana nodded before she realized something that Connie mentioned, "Uh… you mentioned an Orange Ranger…"

Connie blinked for a bit before she realized what she had said, looked again, and saw the picture of a Star Defender Ranger in an orange suit with a scorpion motif and tail.

* * *

-We've been looking for the final Star Sphere for a few days and now we learn it's already bonded to a person that they racked up a bounty of 500,000…- Theta commented as she paced in circles at the bridge of the ship.

"Must be pretty dang proactive…" Hoku commented.

"So… what do we do now?" Vul inquired.

"Perhaps we can go and add this spice to our soup?" Mako figured.

"...in non-food metaphors, please…" Iolana requested.

"It's his thing, you gotta just listen to him enough to figure out what he's saying…" Connie informed, "More or less… he's saying let's go find this guy and bring him into the team."

"Let's," Mako smiled.

Hokulele then raised his hand.

-Yes?- Theta responded.

"How exactly are we going to find him?"

-Our systems have trackers for Star Sphere energies. I'll begin scanning the KR System for any signs of that Ranger and then expand. In the meantime, you guys prepare for a mission.-

"...KR System?" Doggie blinked.

-The Star System with Miranoi and Eltar.-

-Why is it called KR?- Bala inquired.

-Nobody knows.-

"Well, no matter. We need to find that Ranger…" Hoku reminded.

-Understood. I'll work on it now. Please don't disturb,- Theta responded as she began to work at the scan.

* * *

At that moment, Sagittarrow and a squad of Invakers and Advanced Invakers roamed the desert planet.

" **Boss… why are we here again?"** an Advanced Invaker asked.

" **The Guardi Advanced Invaker learned of a Power Ranger on this planet! And he's going to be the latest on my list of killed Rangers!"** Sagittarrow smirked, **"Find that Ranger! Go GO GO!"**

The troops saluted before they stormed off and armed themselves for the battle to come...

* * *

"An Orange Ranger…" Karone commented as she looked over the paper, "...has there ever been an Orange colored Ranger before?"

"I don't think so…" Hoku responded, "I've heard of a purple ranger at least twice, but never orange."

Karone gave a nod to her son as they thought a bit, while Doggie, Connie, Iolana and Bala all looked over the two.

"She mentioned her husband is a Power Ranger…" Connie commented.

"Really?" Doggie blinked.

"And she mentioned that he was a team-mate…" Connie added.

-And considering she's lying about being a Space Ranger… think it might be the Red Galaxy Ranger?- Bala pondered.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Iolana grumbeled.

"Small talk, I guess…" Doggie shrugged

The group simply nodded.

"I think a prototype of one of the alternate dimension Rangers had an Orange Ranger…" Karone commented.

"Hold on… 'alternate dimension'?" Doggie blinked.

"You know about the theory of a multiverse, right?"

"Yeah…" Doggie nodded.

"For those who don't, essentially every action and inaction supposedly creates another version of the universe…" Karone informed, "We know of at least one alternate dimension with two Power Ranger teams."

-Wow… that's cool,- Bala admitted.

"I'll say it is… but it does mean meeting them will be a giant pain…" Hoku commented, "I want to meet a Ranger from every known team at some point in my life…"

"Why?" Iolana asked.

"It's a personal dream…"

"Well, to that, I say… good luck…" Doggie smiled as he gave Hoku a thumbs up.

Hoku nodded in response before the girls proceeded to head outside, "So… um… now what?"

"I think the three of the were planning on training a bit. Why don't we train as well?" Doggie considered.

"...hopefully they won't try and turn me into their training target…" Hoku uttered as he and Doggie walked outside as well.

* * *

Outside, the five Rangers morphed and all looked to trees with some targets. The five all stood ready and began to blast the targets a bit with blasts from their morphers.

"Alright… time for some weapon finishers…" Red figured.

"You're not the boss, Star Boy," Green responded.

"...who is our leader?" Blue proceeded to inquire.

-Let's worry about that once we get that Orange Ranger on our team, ok?- Gold figured, -But, Red's got a point about the weapon finishers. If we don't practice them, they won't be very useful in a battle…-

Green and Pink both nodded a bit as they all prepared their personal weapons.

"Here I go…" Red smiled as he took his Star Sphere out of his Morpher.

"Maybe don't make your finisher a rain of meteors… just a thought…" Blue responded, "You almost hit me with that…"

"Right…" Red nodded, "Here I go!"

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Regulus…." he began as his blade charged up with red energy, "Slash!"

He quickly slashed forward, sending out a crescent wave of red energy, and the slash landed on the tree… slightly above the target. Both Blue and Gold clapped a bit while Green and Pink both rolled their eyes a little.

"Let me," Green sighed as she walked forward with her Star Rapier as she loaded the Star Sphere in.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Alpha Chameleontis… Whiplash!" She cracked her whip and then rapidly struck the trees with several whip strikes. However, she had only narrowly hit the target with her whip strikes.

"Could work on your aim a bit..." Blue commented as he walked forward with the Star Claw, "I guess it's my turn."

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Alpha Lupi..." he growled as he crouched a bit, moving the claw to a position on his hand where a claw would typically be, "Claw!"

With that, Blue slashed a three wave crescent slash, shredding the target into pieces.

-Not bad, puppy,- Gold commented as she prepared her crossbow, -Allow me to have a… shot!-

"...I use the 'Star Shooter'..." Pink blinked.

Gold shrugged a bit as she set her Star Sphere in.

 **=GALAXY=**

-Quad Librae...- Gold began as she took aim, and then pressed the trigger, -Barrage!-

Four arrows shot in the air before they came down in a rain of arrows on the trees holding the targets. One blast even managed to split a tree right down the middle with the force of lightning.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Pink gawked, "Maybe you and I could get some alone time and hang out together?"

-Ok… uh… I'll think about it. Your turn, Pinkie.-

"Oq," she responded.

"...Huh?- the others blinked.

Pink turned back to her team, "It's a response my people have.."

She then placed her Star Sphere into her shot.

 **=GALAXY!=**

"Altair… Shot!" she declared as she fired a blast of energy that turned into a pink holographic image of her Zord that was sent flying at her target and blew them apart, "Nice, huh?"

"...That's an understatement…" they all responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako, Vul and Bullbot were working on fishing, Mako in particular failing to get anything.

-So Mako… you're from a tribe of fishermen, right?- Bullbot asked.

"Well, yea, but… uh... we usually do our hunting under the water. And... I must confess, I'm not used to these tools of the trade. Yeah…"

"Are you lying?" Vul asked with a look that tried to convey confusion.

Mako was silent as he tried to fish something up, but only got a rock and a piece of kelp, "Well… uh… flavor enhancer and stuff to make fire."

"Which is which?" Vul inquired.

"What do you think?"

Vul stared for a bit before he simply pulled back his rod and pulled out a large teal colored fish, "...huh. That was easy."

"...do you have some button to press to make things easier…?" an annoyed Mako responded.

-I had one. Had to get uninstalled because I would've been thrown out as a cheater for things I did in the past...- Bullbot commented as he took out a silver colored fish he caught that was about as big, if not bigger, than Vul's.

"That's MASSIVE!" Vul reacted with fear and tears.

-...how is it that I, a robot, understand emotions better than a living organism?- Bullbot muttered.

"It's his race, Bullbot. They don't GET emotions because… of some reason…" Mako responded.

-It was a rhetorical statement…-

* * *

Back over on the desert planet, a saloon-style juice bar was in its happy hour, customers coming in and out, chatting, ordering all sorts of drinks when the figure in the cloak walked in and sat down at a bar.

He was approached by a Quantron. The Quantron spoke it's alien language, basically asking for an order, to which the cloaked figure pointed to a glass of orange juice. The figure was given it and the figure just held it for a moment as he saw Invakers and Advanced Invakers walk forward with scanners in tow.

" **The NUAE…"** a monster nervously muttered as they saw the Invakers walk over, **"Everybody, act natural or not natural!"**

The Invakers knocked the doors open and walked on in, making way for the Advanced Invakers, before they approached the Quantron at the bar.

" **Oi. Have you seen a Power Ranger anywhere?"** an Advanced Invaker demanded to know.

The Quantron took a moment to bonk the back of its head, cleared its 'throat', and then spoke in English, **-You know as well as anybody that Rangers aren't welcomed on Onyx.-**

" **The Advanced Invaker known as Guardi was attacked by a Ranger and we have managed to track their energy signature to this place. Tell us what you know!"**

 **-I know nothing.-**

The cloaked figure just sipped a bit of the orange juice with the implication that he was bored based on the way his cloak looked.

" **Also, why isn't the NUAE News on? It's the law it must be playing at all times in public locations!"**

 **-We don't have TV or radio. Plus, this planet has awful signal reception.-**

" **The Conquest Bot should be sending the signal all over the planet, regardless of reception."**

 **-When was there one on this planet?-**

The Advanced Invaker was about to respond, but needed to think for a few minutes. He then turned to the Invakers to ask them about it and his face paled upon getting his response.

" **What do you mean that efforts in putting it up were stopped by a scorpion robot?!"**

The Invakers just spouted off their explanations and this led to the Advanced Invaker running off to try and figure out what happened. The cloaked figure simply gave a small chuckle at this as he set down his glass and watched as another Advanced Invaker and a squad of Invakers walked over to him.

" **You... you have a strange energy signature… come outside so we can ask some questions."**

The figure simply stood up and prepared a spear and proceeded to use the back end of it to trip an Invaker, knocking it to the ground before aiming the tip of his spear at the Advanced Invaker. The Advanced Invaker growled as he aimed his Clubzooka at the figure, but the figure kicked the Advanced Invaker in the face. He then managed to knock them all out with a powerful kick before he sat down and sipped on his glass of orange juice.

" **You…"**

"Bye…" he responded as he quickly paid the Quantron and made a run for it.

* * *

Back over on Miranoi, the group of Rangers were looking over a star chart of the known universe and were examining it.

"It's still hard to believe they rule almost all of it…" Iolana admitted

"We will save them…" Hoku stated with a confident look, "And we'll make those stars smile…"

The other seven all began to stare at him and simply gave him confused look. Before Hoku could explain himself, their Morphers chimed a bit.

 _-Rangers, I have successfully located the planet that the Orange Ranger is on.-_

"We're on our way to the ship," Hoku responded.

And so the team teleported up to the ship and saw the coordinates for the location of the Orange Ranger's Star Sphere on a map on the main computer.

"Oh… Onyx…" Doggie gulped.

-What's that planet?- Bullbot inquired.

-Planet Onyx is a planet that is under the code of anarchy due to the death of the leader from many centuries ago. Evil has managed to get a tight grip on it, but it is a semi-natural place to find monsters. However, because of that, 'good guys' aren't really allowed,- Theta explained, -And I detected an enemy vessel near the planet. It's all too likely they know the Orange Ranger is there.-

"Then I guess we'll have to get to him before they do…" Vul commented.

-I believe that we will need to keep one Ranger in orbit to fight off enemy vessels, while the other seven head down to the planet.-

"I'm up for it," Iolana shrugged.

"You sure?" Mako asked.

"My Zord is the fastest, isn't it?"

-Correct.-

"So if push comes to shove, I can simply zip away and guide them away from the planet."

"We got a plan," Connie smiled, "Alright then, team. Let's go and defend some stars."

Theta gave a thumbs up as she got their ship moving before the Rangers soon got into their Zords. After a quick warp drive over to Onyx, all of the Rangers prepared their Zords for launch.

-System, all green. Launch!- Theta declared.

The Leo Star Zord quickly took off, zooming right past any NUAE ships that hovered above the planet, followed by the Aquila Star Zord providing cover fire for the other six Zords to zoom down onto the planet's surface.

* * *

Back on the planet's surface, the cloaked figure noticed the arrival of the seven Zords and simply smirked a little bit.

* * *

The group found an area to hide the Zords and began to look around for any sign of the Orange Ranger.

"So… why do you think the Orange Ranger came to a place like this?" Hoku pondered.

-Maybe he's evil?- Bala shrugged.

"I doubt an evil person would get picked by a Star Sphere…" Mako responded.

The group continued to walk towards the nearby town, only for Invaker fire to hault their progress. The group turned to see some Invakers and two Advanced Invakers ready for battle.

"Welp… it's go time," Hoku told the others.

"Star Spin!-

 **=LEO/LUPUS/LIBRA/TAURUS/OPHIUCHUS/CHAMAELEON/DORADO STAR SPHERE!=**

The Invakers continued their fire, but the group managed to evade and readied their Morphers.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders…- they started, posing a bit, while still managing to dodge enemy fire, "Awaken!"

They blasted their morphers and quickly transformed.

"Red… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Blue… Star Defender Ranger!"

-Gold… Star Defender Ranger!-

-Black… Star Defender Ranger!-

"Silver… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Green… Star Defender Ranger!"

"Yellow… Star Defender Ranger!"

"We have lift off and we're gonna save the universe! Power Rangers…"

"Star Defenders!-

" **Get those rebels!"** the Advanced Invakers yelled in anger.

With that, the Rangers charged over and began to punch and kick the Invakers. The Advanced Invakers exchanged glances, but were yanked away by what appeared to be a mechanical scorpion tail. Without the higher members, the Invakers were soon taken out and the group turned to see the owner of the mechanical appendage.

"So… the Power Rangers finally decide to show their stupid heads, huh?" he scoffed.

"Who're you?" Red asked.

The person in the cloak simply scoffed as he used his tail to begin to strangle the Gold Star Defender Ranger. Gold struggled against him at first before the tail stabbed her in the chest which caused her to demorph. As Bala collided with the ground, her Morpher and Star Sphere fell. While her Star Sphere landed near her, the morpher landed near the cloaked attacker. The other Rangers rushed over to Bala's side before the person in the cloak removed the cloak part to reveal an older face, clearly stressed and aged, with hair that was brown, had a bit of white, and at least an orange streak in it.

"What'd you do that for, old guy?!" Green yelled.

"I wouldn't be saying stuff like that to your elder Ranger, missy…" the person stated as he raised his arm and revealed an orange Star Sphere.

"No way! HE has the Star Sphere?!" Yellow gasped.

The person picked up Bala's morpher, placed it on, and then muttered out 'Star Spin' before he loaded the Star Sphere into place.

 **=SCORPIUS STAR SPHERE!=**

"I'm takin' you all out…" he began before he shifted the Star Sphere.

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"With a boom…" he said as he aimed the morpher's gun at the group, "Star Defender awaken…"

He blasted his morpher, causing the Scorpius constellation to appear and form his suit. The orange aura surrounded him and he morphed, revealing the orange suit from the newspaper.

-Somebody get Bala outta here, we'll give cover!- Black yelled.

"We can't just run…" Silver blinked.

Orange simply rolled his eyes as he ran over and began to attack the group. Red and Blue attempted to charge, but Orange effortlessly tossed Blue away with his mechanical tail. Orange then stung Green with it. He then got blasted and saw the Silver Star Defender Ranger using the Star Crossbow.

"Think going at a range will give you an advantage? Oh please…" Orange scoffed as he took out a Star Sphere that was pale blue but had a white swan image.

"Wait, what?!" Yellow gasped.

"Star Spin," Orange stated as he spun the Star Sphere and loaded it into his Morpher.

 **=CYGNUS STAR SPHERE!=**

Orange tilted the sphere back.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

He aimed the shot at the ground and then gained a pair of energy wings. With the wings, he took to the air and then summoned his weapon.

 **=STAR SPEAR!=**

He quickly soared on down and slammed his spear into Silver with enough force to make him demorph.

"Doggie, back me up!" Yellow requested.

Orange landed on the ground and then took out another Star Sphere. This one was more of a cyan/sky blue color as he slammed it in place and bounced it backwards.

 **=HERCULES STAR SPHERE! SAY THE ATTACK!=**

"He's got two other Star Spheres?!" Red gasped.

-Move!- Black yelled, shoving Red out of the way before Blue and Yellow got punched by Orange. The force of the impact got enhanced by the Star Sphere, sending the two flying into the air before they both were forced to demorph, -Stop hurting my friend!-

"Star Spin," Orange scoffed, showing a dark gray Star Sphere showing the image of a person in chains.

 **=ANDROMEDA STAR SPHERE!=**

"Look out!" Red yelled as he ran forward.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

The blast manifested into chains that wrapped around the two and left them chained up.

"Shoot…" Red gulped.

"This just leaves your pinkie…" Orange muttered as he saw the Zord zip down.

He was about to deal with her when Black broke free of the chains and loaded in the Bootes Star Sphere.

 **=BOOTES STAR SPHERE! SAY THE ATTACK!=**

Black sped over and tackled Orange to the ground. Black then quickly grabbed Bala and held her before he activated communications with ship, -Theta, get us outta here!-

The seven were then teleported back up to the ship, leaving Orange to just glare out and sigh before he walked off.

* * *

"Uh… guys…? I'm kinda stuck here…" Red informed as he hopped over.

-Hang on, Hoku…- Bullbot sighed as he took out his axe and then sliced the chains off of him.

"Thanks," Red responded before he changed back to normal, "So… Orange Ranger…"

-Where is he?- Theta inquired.

-He's back on the planet. Turns out he's some old guy with a mechanical tail and he hates us for some reason. He beat us all up and knocked Bala unconscious…- Bullbot informed, allowing Theta to see Bala was knocked out and missing her Morpher, -And he stole Bala's Morpher.

-What?!-

"Well… uh… what do we do about this guy?" Hoku asked.

-We beat him up is what we do!- Bullbot yelled.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

-Of course it is! He messed with the ladies! You don't do that and get away with it!- Bullbot yelled.

Hoku just sighed as Bullbot walked off in a huff.

"Why is he like this?"

-I wish I knew that answer…- Theta admitted, -I just know that Connie and Mako found him on some worker planet.-

"Come again?"

-It's a hard thing for him to talk about, but he did tell us he got duped into being taken to some New United Alliance of Evil worker planet to be put into the mines and we happened to be on a search and rescue mission for whoever had the Taurus Star Sphere. When they arrived, they saw him being experimented on and the Taurus Star Sphere spawned in after Connie and Mako freed him. He doesn't remember how he got there, other than it involving some 'attractive lady'.-

"Huh…"

-And I couldn't tell you how that happened or why he got duped. But… as long as I've known him, he's always been girl crazy… and, as you know, me and Connie get the most amount of flirting from him…- Theta sighed, -It gets tiring.-

"I'll take your word for it. But… he seemed very upset about that guy hurting Bala…" Hoku noted.

-I highly doubt he'd fall for any singular woman…- Theta responded.

* * *

Bullbot looked at Bala's unconscious body, looking concerned as she didn't seem to show any signs of regaining consciousness anytime soon. He then looked over at Connie, who was being tended to by Iolana, sighing as he simply clenched his fist.

* * *

 _The Yellow and Green Star Defender Rangers blasted at numerous Invakers and were quickly getting outnumbered as nearby, Bullbot looked to the Taurus Star Sphere and at the Morpher he was given by Green. He watched as she got knocked back and forced to demoprh. Bullbot let out a very cow-like roar as he loaded in the Star Sphere and morphed into the Black Star Defender Ranger._

* * *

-Nobody hurts my ladies and gets away with it… nobody…- Bullbot angrily growled as he headed out of the med-bay.

* * *

The man with the Scorpius Star Sphere sat in the sand and was staring at a Star Sphere. The sphere in question was a sort of greyish-purple color with the image of a unicorn's head, and the number 27 on it. He muttered something before he loaded it into the morpher.

 **=MONOCEROS STAR SPHERE!=**

He was about to pull it back, but got zapped by a large amount of purple energy. He grunted in pain, trying to push through it, but then he was forced to pull the sphere out to keep himself from getting hurt any further.

"Why can't I use this?" he muttered, "It's my ticket to getting enough power to stop the New United Alliance of Evil…"

-Hey! You!- Bullbot yelled as he walked forward, -Fork over the Star Spheres and the Morpher and we can avoid a fight!-

"...what do you want?" he scoffed.

-I'm here to finish you off before things get worse!-

"...Toxin."

-What?-

"My name is Toxin. Remember it. It's the name of the man who terminated you…-

-I won't be defeated that easily! Star Spin!-

"Tch… your funeral. Star Spin."

They both loaded in their Star Spheres into the morphers.

 **=SCORPIUS/TAURUS STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender awaken!- they both yelled as the fired the energy stars and morphed.

* * *

-Hoku, Iolana, heads up!- Theta yelled, -Bullbot's back down on the planet and engaging the Orange Star Defender Ranger in combat. Help him out!-

"Gotcha," Hoku nodded.

"Oq," Iolana responded.

* * *

Black and Orange clashed their weapons rapidly. Black easily had the upper hand due to superior strength, but Orange used his mechanical tail to cause black to fall over and then struck with his spear.

-Cheap shot!- Black yelled.

"If you wanna beat the New United Alliance of Evil, you gotta be willing to do anything. Even if it means a few bots need to get terminated!" Orange countered as he rushed in and attempted to strike, but Black managed to defend with his axe.

-I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my ladies and my teammates!- Black yelled.

"Do you even know who the gold robot even is?" Orange yelled before he got blasted by shots from a Comet Morpher, "What?"

Hoku stood there, having aimed his morpher alongside Iolana flew down to join him.

-I don't remember asking for back-up!- Black responded.

"Men are all such idiots…" Iolana sighed.

"From the Pinket, I assume?" Orange guessed, "No matter."

He used his mechanical tail to attack the two, but Black managed to defend against it. Orange simply scoffed as he struck Black's shoulder before he knocked the Taurus Star Sphere out of Bullbot's morpher.

"Cause you Rangers clearly don't have what it takes to win this war."

"And you think you do?!" Hoku responded, "The stars won't be able to smile if a jerk like you rescues them!"

Orange simply tilted his head in confusion to that remark, Bullbot used the moment to grab his Star Sphere, and Iolana simply facepalmed.

"Do you have any idea how childish you sound?" Iolana groaned.

"And he's your leader?" Orange scoffed.

"You have no idea what it takes to be a Ranger!" Hoku yelled as he readies his Star Sphere, "Star Spin!"

Orange rolled his eyes as he crouched down and attempted to strike Hoku with his mechanical tail.

 **=LEO STAR SPHERE! SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defender awaken!" Hoku yelled as he jumped into the air, quickly transforming and kicking Orange aside, "Iolana, take Bullbot and get outta here!"

"Are you seriously expecting me to carry that robot out of here?!" Iolana yelled in responded.

"Wow… you call yourselves a team when you can't even focus on getting an injured member away?" Orange snarked, "The universe is truly doomed."

"Shut up!" Red responded as he summoned the Star Sword and slashed at Orange, "We will save the universe and the stars will smile again!"

Two cannon blasts nearly hit the dueling Rangers, but missed by quite a bit.

" **Has nobody taught either of you how to aim?!"** Guardi yelled.

" **They're in movement! We were anticipating they'd move to where the shots would hit!"** an Advanced Invaker growled in response.

The two Rangers turned towards the two Advanced Invakers and Guardi.

"How dare you interrupt a duel of fates! For that… you'll pay!" Orange yelled as he charged towards Guardi.

" **I'll deal with this walking pumpkin. You two deal with their leader!"**

"Uh… Iolana, mind helpin' me?

"I can't! Trying to get the bot back to my Zord!" Iolana yelled.

"Theta, are any of the others well enough to help?" Red asked into his morpher.

 _-Not yet. But… I do have a Star Sphere that can help even the odds. Sending it down.-_

Red smiled as he took out a Star Sphere from his belt buckle that was green with the image of two people in it. He quickly dodged an attack from the two Advanced Invakers and readied his Morpher, "Star Spin!"

He then quickly loaded in the Star Sphere.

 **=GEMINI STAR SPHERE!=**

"Gemini?" he muttered before pulling back on the Star Sphere.

 **=SAY THE ATTACK!=**

Red then got punched by one of the Advanced Invakers and this caused Red to accidentally blast the energy from his morpher at himself. As Red glowed a green color, a sudden burst of energy launched out, tackling the Advanced Invaker, the energy turning into a perfect clone of the Red Star Defender Ranger.

"Awesome!" the first one gawked.

"Great… now there's two of him…" Iolana groaned.

The two Red Star Defender Rangers quickly got into action and teamed up to attack the Advanced Invakers. Orange, meanwhile, knocked Guardi back a bit and the member of the New United Alliance of Evil quickly turned his attention to the two Reds.

"Let's end this!" the Reds smirked as thei loaded their Star Spheres into the Star Swords.

 **=GALAXY!=**

Guardi looked set to launch a surprise attack, but was unaware of Orange jumping into the air to launch his own surprise attack. Orange quickly loaded his Star Sphere into his weapon and smirked.

 **=GALAXY!=**

" **Uh oh…"** Guardi muttered.

"Regulus… Slash!" the two Reds yelled as they slashed at the Advanced Invakers.

"Antares… Stab!" Orange yelled as he fell down and stabbed Guardi.

The three enemies then blew into a large explosion while the Rangers all stood and watched as they blew up. The Reds then recombined into one while Orange rolled his eyes a bit.

"You got lucky with that one. Now, we must finish our d-" Orange began before he was stabbed by what looked to be a purple dagger. Red turned to see the cause of this was SiniSting. Orange then turned as well to see the general of the NUAE standing there, "...you…"

" **I was aiming for Red, but you'll do just fine…"** SiniSting smirked as he used his own tail to yank a now demoprhed Toxin away, **"Sagittarrow. Cover."**

The other general quickly fired many arrows at the ground to cause sand to get it into the air. When the sand cleared, the two were gone.

"They got away with him…" Iolana blinked.

-Good riddance…- Bullbot groaned.

Red simply stared a bit before he noticed something shimmering at the ground. He then reached down to pick up the Hercules, Andromeda and Cygnus Star Spheres and simply clenched them tightly…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something.

KKD: I'll say. It was quite the sight to behold.

Pikatwig: So… Toxin is the only humanoid Ranger in the Star Defender roster to actually have an 'actor' envisioned. That being Kelson Henderson.

KKD: For those who don't know, that's the guy who played Boom back in SPD, a few voices of other characters in Ranger history, and most notably for this and for you modern Power Rangers fans, he was Mick Kanic from Ninja Steel.

Pikatwig: And Ninja Steel finally allowed him to become a Power Ranger. That was one of the only good things from Ninja Steel's finale… or… midterm finale. But… it does raise a question.

KKD: Being?

Pikatwig: So, back in Dino Thunder, after the White Dino Ranger got cloned, it was mentioned that it created a glitch in the Morphing Grid. And, back in Wild West Rangers, it was established the Grid couldn't take more energy of the same color for the same team. This begs the question… how is it possible for three Red Ninja Steel Rangers to be running around? Albeit, the powers were lost before the episode ended, so… who knows. Oh and before anybody says anything about continuity errors… we wrote the first chapter BEFORE that awful finale aired and it's very obvious the Ninja Steel Rangers will be getting their powers back… somehow. They still have a Super-half to get through.

KKD: Still stupid, but hopefully we'll get something. My best guess for how that is the case is like how in Time Force we had two Red Rangers with Wes and the Quantum Ranger. They both have the same color, but they're not entirely the same.

Pikatwig: I… guess that makes sense.

KKD: It's just my best guess. Only issue is that they're actively called Red Rangers, but maybe they'll be given different titles in the dumb Super-half, which Nick should just drop entirely and keep it a full Power Ranger season.

Pikatwig: We do have some ideas for the future of Star Defenders, but it won't include that nonsense. Heck, it might be longer than Kyuuranger. Keyword there is 'might'. I don't know yet.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: So… another thing. The Cygnus Star Sphere does something different than its Kyuutama counterpart. The Kyuutama actually gave one the ability to fight in a crane-style of martial arts. I thought up what the Cygnus Star Sphere would do before it was revealed what the Kyuutama did.

KKD: Huh… cool.

Pikatwig: ...quick aside. Do you wanna know where I first heard about constellations?

KKD: Where?

Pikatwig: Megaman Star Force.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: I forget if Omega-Xis is based on anything, but there was the Cygnus constellation, Taurus constellation, Lyra constellation, Gemini constellation, and Ophiuchus constellation represented in the game.

KKD: Huh… cool.

Pikatwig: Anyway… thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: It's very interesting, clearly like the original debut of SasoriOrange, but it's different in quite a few ways, too. And I'm glad we're taking the angle we are with our Orange Ranger.

Pikatwig: Yea. It certainly was interesting. So… favorite part?

KKD: That's a tough call for me, personally. Hmm… what about you?

Pikatwig: I liked the fight scenes between Orange and the Rangers. He had an advantage due to the Star Spheres he had on his person.

KKD: Oh yea, that was pretty cool to hear.

Pikatwig: Oh, and before anybody asks, yes, the title was inspired by the song Toxic. It's fitting.

KKD: Ok, fair enough.

Pikatwig: Well… next time… hopefully the heroes can rescue Toxin and convince him to join them.

KKD: Ooh, nice. Well, hope you'll stay tuned for that one.

Pikatwig: ...whenever it goes up. Hopefully soon, but finals are coming up so… no promises.

KKD: Fair enough. Since I have night classes, kinda the same thing is happening here, but we'll do our best. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	7. Chapter 7

*Pikatwig was watching some Kyuuranger footage and had a big doofy smile*

KKD: Yo. What up?

Pikatwig: Funny bit from Kyuuranger.

KKD: Ok… *watches clip*

Pikatwig: Wait for it…

KKD: *sees line* …Huh… well, since it's unsubbed, I don't QUITE get it yet, but I want to.

Pikatwig: ...there was a Sailor Moon reference.

KKD: Oh! Right! *slaps head* Duh! The "Moon Kyu Energy, Make Up" bit.

Pikatwig: I love it! It's so fitting.

KKD: I can see that.

Pikatwig: So, it means both female Kyuurangers have made references to Sailor Moon at some point.

KKD: Funny how that works.

Pikatwig: Also… latest episode of Kyuuranger had the first trailer for Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patrolranger. Kyuuranger is officially ending on February 4th… which sadly means… we'll need to be saying goodbye to the kyuukyoku no kyuuseishu soon…

KKD: Shame. We were having such a great time with them.

Pikatwig: Nine Ultimate Savoirs… plus allies… you will be missed.

*The two lowered their heads and stood for a moment. Eventually, they both got bonked on the back of the head with Star Spheres*

Pikatwig: ...ow.

KKD: What the heck was THAT for?

Off-Screen Guy: Get on with it! *walks off*

Pikatwig: ...alright. Anyway… with the confirmed ending date, we're gonna get four more episodes. So… 48 episodes of Sentai footage, maybe the movie, the seven henshin lessons, the four High School Wars, Episode of Stinger, maybe Chou Taisen… that will give us… about 62 things of Kyuuranger to work with.

KKD: That's a lot of material.

Pikatwig: Sadly, not among that number… Kyuuranger/Zyuohger team-up. Boo.

KKD: Uh… ok?

Pikatwig: Kinda lame. *sighs sadly* Whatever.

KKD: …

Pikatwig: And now… onto something kinda strange. So, Boom Studios has been doing Power Ranger comics for a while now. They're setting up a big event comic called 'Shattered Grid' for the 25th anniversary… and, in some promotional art for the event, was ChameleonGreen. She's behind the Ninja Steel Rangers in the artwork.

KKD: Spoiler much? We don't even know if Kyuuranger is gonna be adapted yet. I mean, yea, it's more likely than Zyuohger in my mind since America helped out in creating Kyuuranger, but still!

Pikatwig: The area where the artwork was shown mentioned it IS subject to change. ...also… *glares* ...what was that about Zyuohger?

KKD: Nothing!

Pikatwig: That's what I thought. Anyhow… today's episode will have no Sentai footage. Original plotline is original! ...well… there will be a scene from one of the henshin lessons, but no direct episode of Kyuuranger.

KKD: Well, that'll make things a bit easier on us.

Pikatwig: Well… let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

"So… Orange has been kidnapped…" Hokulele stated as he was working on putting the cloaking substance on the Cygnus, Hercules and Andromeda Star Spheres.

-Leave him. He hurt the ladies here and he deserves to pay,- Bullbot stated angrily.

-Hey, uh… remember he's still got the Scorpius Star Sphere…- Theta reminded as the others were all still licking their wounds a bit, -We gotta rescue him, like it or not.-

"Right…" Doggie nodded.

Theta then walked on over to Bala to give the golden robot a new morpher.

-Thanks.-

-You're welcome. But… please don't get it stolen… we've had a really bad string of luck with those being stolen…-

"...the idiot and the orange guy stole one… that's two…" Connie pointed out.

-Two others were stolen before the raid on the base on Eltar. We don't know how they got stolen, but they were… at least that's what I think. The Commander claims the Morphers 'went to the stars who needed them' or some nonsense like that.-

"Sounds a bit silly…" Vul stated.

"I think it makes sense," Hoku admitted.

"Well, you're the one who keeps saying that stars can smile or some childish nonsense like that…" Iolana stated.

"Oi!" Hoku yelled.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Tell your mo-" Iolana began, but her mouth was quickly covered by Connie and Mako.

"Don't give him ideas!" the two yelled.

Iolana looked confused about this, but then quickly remember how Karone had twisted her arm a while back and simply nervously scooted away from Hoku.

-For now… I'll begin scans to locate Orange. You guys try and relax a little in the meantime.-

"Right…- the group nodded.

* * *

(Theme Song: Go, Fly, Win, by Ron Wasserman)

 **When you need a hero to protect the place you live**

 **Fighting Monsters all around who try to get within**

 **Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall.**

 **Look to the sky as they arrive, when you hear this ca~ll~...**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger**

 **Here we go!**

 **Go! Power Ranger!**

 **Fly! Power Ranger!**

 **Win! Power Ranger!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Power Rangers Star Defenders**

* * *

 **Episode 07: Rescue Task**

* * *

Toxin growled as he watched SiniSting look over the Scorpius Star Sphere and his Comet Morpher.

" **Fascinating pieces of technology…"** SiniSting commented as he inspected the Comet Morpher in particular, **"The rebellion on Eltar supposedly invented these… quite the impressive feat, considering their connection to the Morphin' Grid and one of the first Power Rangers in existence…"**

"Will you shut up?!" Toxin groaned, "If you're gonna kill me, go ahead and do it already."

" **Why would I do that? I was given orders to keep you alive… for a while."**

"I don't know about any rebellion or anything!"

" **I got no clue why the bosses wanted you alive… they just wanted you alive."**

* * *

" **Can't believe he got all the credit for taking the Orange Star Defender Ranger captive…"** Sagittarrow growled, **"Sagittarow… killer of enemies to the New United Alliance of Evil, including several Power Rangers… now mopping up a floor!"**

Aquana walked on over and began to laugh a bit at him, **"That's what happens when you fail to actually catch the Ranger…"**

" **...excuse me. He beat me to the punch!"**

" **Doesn't matter. The results came out the same."**

Sagittarrow growled as he walked in a different direction from the octopus general.

* * *

Bullbot stared a bit at a table as he thought about how effortlessly the Orange Star Defender Ranger had kicked the group's collective butts. Doggie walked on in to see him just sitting there.

"...hey," Doggie greeted.

-What?- Bullbot groaned.

"I was just thinking about that fight…" Doggie sighed as he gripped a railing, "...we got knocked around… bad."

-No kidding. But…- Bullbot stated as he got up and walked to Doggie's side, -Maybe you and I can train to make sure our butts aren't kicked so hard next time.-

"Nice idea. Let's get to it."

-I know where we can train without getting bothered. Come on!-

* * *

The two now stood on a beach across from each other.

-Go all out, Doggie. We gotta be as ready as possible!- Bullbot called out.

"Gotcha. Well, let's go all out!" Doggie yelled.

"Star Spin!- they yelled.

 **=LUPUS/TAURUS STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Star Defenders…- they started as they posed before pulling the triggers, "Awaken!-

The two then morphed into their Ranger forms, posing, ready for action once in suit.

"Blue… Star Defender Ranger!"

-Black… Star Defender Ranger!-

They stood staring for a bit before they charged forward. Blue jumped into the air only to get swatted aside by Black, sending him tumbling on the sand as the two of them continued their training by firing energy from their Morphers at each-other.

* * *

At that moment, Connie was walking along the beach with her thoughts on what would happen when they rescued the last member of the team.

' _Well… given how the idiot is… an idiot…I'm going to have to lead this team since he clearly can't seem to focus…'_

She simply continued to walk along as she minded her own business.

* * *

"So… what's this book here?" Vul asked as he saw Hoku looking over a book that had numerous colors on it.

"Book about various Power Ranger teams. It apparently logged every team since the Mighty Moprhin' Rangers first appeared…" Hoku commented as he opened it up and looked through some pages and showing off the different teams and various parts about the history of the teams.

"Wow…"

-You could get some big money for that, I bet…- Bala commented.

"Bala, this isn't something you can just sell," Hoku said with a glare, "This book is magic."

-Even more reason we could get more money from it!-

Hoku just took the book and walked to his room with a sigh, "These people…"

* * *

"You ready to wrap this up?" Blue asked.

-Yea!-

They both pulled back on the Star Spheres.

 **=GALAXY!=**

They both prepared the second triggers and aimed their morpher's blasters at each-other. The energy began to charge in their morphers before…

"Hey, idiots!" Connie yelled as she walked over.

"Huh?" Blue blinked.

-Hi cutie!- Black cheered.

"What are you two doing?"

The two just looked dumbstruck, unsure of what to say.

"...WELL?!"

-Training!- Black quickly responded.

Connie just looked at her two team-mates before she just walked off in an annoyed huff.

"...did we do something wrong?" Blue asked.

-Knowing the cutie… she's just being her usual self. Stuck-up and abrasive… and I love it!- Black cheered.

"...k…" Blue blinked as he walked off.

* * *

SiniSting watched as Skullstal entered with two other monsters. The first one was mostly silver, trimmed with gold with blue and purple (as seen in its gloves and cape), but its right arm held some kind of massive launcher with a red and yellow tip that looked like a rocket. The second one was a larger beast in grey with gold accents, had only one eye but a massive amount of teeth, had gears on its shoulders and held two massive hammers.

" **Brushir and Forge… what exactly brings you two here?"** SiniSting inquired.

" **We're here on a top secret project for Dark Specter,"** Brushir informed.

" **Now, please go back to your post of watching that Ranger…"** Skullstal told him.

SiniSting just nodded and walked off to his post.

* * *

Theta continued her scans for any sign of the Scorpius Star Sphere, but it was hard to get a signal. She let out a sigh as she just continued her efforts while the other rangers just continued to relax. Suddenly, a small signal appeared on the map, giving her confirmation about the location, -Alright!-

She quickly pressed a button on the console and smiled, -Rangers! I found the signal of the Star Sphere. Our Scorpius user is in on the planet Hercuron!-

" _On our way to the ship!"_ Hoku said quickly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, somebody was flying in a spaceship nearby Hercuron. A black-armored figure observed the planet before noticing something glow. He simply waited for the right moment...

* * *

" **We managed to get everything we needed from you, Ranger…"** SiniSting informed Toxin as he grabbed the Ranger, **"And I got permission to kill you anyway I please…"**

Toxin just growled in annoyance.

" **SIR!"** an Advanced Invaker yelled as he headed into the room, **"Something is attacking our forces!"**

" **Do you know what it is?"**

" **No! Whatever it is, it's to quick for us to find it!"**

SiniSting groaned as he walked after the Advanced Invaker, leaving Toxin bound to a pole of sorts.

* * *

The Rangers were soon in the space above the the planet.

-Ok Rangers. We're gonna need to move quickly if we're gonna pull this off. Looking over the possibilities of action, I have determined the best course of action is to have the team to rescue the Orange Star Defender Ranger be Mako, Iolana and Connie. The rest of you will serve as a diversion in the Megazord.-

"Oq," Iolana nodded.

"...uh… oq?" Hoku added.

"...don't say it…" Iolana growled.

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

" **How many of our men are down?"** SiniSting demanded to know.

" **Looks like almost all of the Invakers on this planet are dead…"** another Advanced Invaker informed.

" **Must be those Rangers trying a rescue effort…"** SiniSting figured before the ground rumbled. He turned up to see the Star Defender Megazord, with the Ophiuchus Star Zord as the right arm, Libra Star Zord as the left arm, Taurus Star Zord as the right leg and Lupus Star Zord as the left leg, and he growled, **"...deal with any Rangers on the ground! I'm going to deal with that pesky Megazord!"**

The Advanced Invaker saluted before running off in a hurry.

* * *

The Green, Pink and Yellow Star Defender Rangers landed and began to look around the base.

"Huh… this is… odd…" Pink commented, "Shouldn't it be swarming with guards?"

"If you jinxed that…" Green grumbled as they continued onwards.

Unknown to them, somebody else was dealing with the guards, knocking them out quickly and quietly.

* * *

SiniSting's Megazord stood tall and ready for combat against the Rangers in the Megazord.

"Here we go… ready guys?" the Red Star Defender Ranger asked.

"Yea…" Silver nodded.

"Ready when you are!" Blue yelled.

The Megazord charged forward, bashing SiniSting's with the wheel on the Liba Star Zord acting like a buzzsaw, and kicking at it. SiniSting just growled as his Megazord fired bullets at the Star Defender Megazord. The Megazord, however, deflected the shots via the Libra Star Zord.

"Let's try something…" Silver commented as he had his Zord move and chomp onto the gun, gripping it tight enough to prevent it from shooting.

"Nice thinking!" Red yelled as he moved the Megazord and managed to yank the gun off of StiniSting's Megazord "Alright!"

" **...alright… an arm for an arm!"** SiniSting yelled.

* * *

Toxin groaned a bit as he just remained tied up to the pole. He attempted to break himself out, but was unsuccessful. He then heard the door collapse inwards and turned to see the Yellow, Pink, and Green Rangers.

"Bonjour, stinger boy," Yellow greeted as he walked over and sliced him free of the restraints.

"...my name is Toxin…" he growled as he grabbed his Morpher and two Star Spheres, "Thankfully, those scientists just left my Morpher here…"

"Your Morpher?" Pink blinked.

He nodded, slapping it on, and then began to head for the door.

"Hold up!" Green yelled, "You need to come with us, old guy!"

Toxin simply turned to the Green Star Defender Ranger with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't call me old. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of here...

"We saved you, you ungrateful old man!" Green angrily told him, "You owe us!"

The elder man simply stood there for a moment before he realized that Green had a point. He sighed and turned back to the group.

"...fine…" he groaned as he grabbed his two Star SPheres and headed outside. The other Rangers quickly followed him out of the base.

* * *

SiniSting's Megazord managed to successfully tear the Libra Star Zord out of its place. SiniSting's Megazord quickly began to fire at the Megazord before it got stabbed in the leg.

"Huh?" Red blinked.

 **=SCORPIUS STAR ZORD!=**

The orange scorpion zord scurried onto the battlefield and blasted at SiniSting's Megazord.

"Oh… I got an idea!" Red smiled as he pulled his Star Sphere to the right.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

The Scorpius Star Zord then quickly mounted into the left arm's socket and the Megazord posed.

 **=STAR DEFENDER MEGAZORD!=**

"Back into action!" Red yelled as he had the Megazord rush in and bash SiniSting's Megazord with the spikes alongside the Scorpius Star Zord.

"Oi! Why'd you bring my Zord into this?!" Orange yelled.

"...because you were here…" Red responded.

"...idiot…" Orange sighed before he just reached for the controls, "Whatever. If it'll help me take down the New United Alliance of Evil, then I don't care."

"Alright. Let's do it!"

With that, the Megazord continued to attack the opposing Megazord. SiniSting tried to counter their attacks, but the Megazord managed to outspeed it.

"This is for the people of Sirius!" Blue yelled as he kicked the enemy Megazord back.

-Nice kick!- Black cheered.

"Indeed…" Silver nodded.

"...do you people ever shut up?" Orange groaned.

"Sorry! Just… well…" Red began to respond before Orange bonked Red's sphere with his Zord, "Hey!"

"...let's just finish this…"

"Right…" Red nodded.

 **=SUPER GALAXY!=**

"Star Defender Bullet Bite!-

The Scorpius Star Zord quickly launched several missiles at SiniSting's Megazord before it sped over and bit off the other arm of SiniSting's Megazord. The opposing Megazord quickly changed back to its spaceship form to try and fall back. The ship managed to get out of the reach of the Megazord and fly off in a hurry.

* * *

The group was now back on their ship and they managed to bring Toxin onboard.

"Welcome to the team, Toxin!" Hoku cheered.

-...I refuse to have this man in the team…- Bullbot growled.

"HUH?- the others, bar Toxin and Connie, gawked.

-He hurt the cuties. That is an unforgivable act in my book.-

"...you are a Dumbot…" Toxin groaned as he walked away from the control room and to the exit.

"Old doofus…" Connie growled, "Let him get himself killed…"

-We need all nine of you if we want any chance of winning this war you know!- Theta quickly said.

"...He may need to come around on his own…" Vul figured.

* * *

" _ **You let the Rangers escape?!"**_ Insidior yelled via a communicator.

" **They heavily damaged my ship. I was forced to retreat…"**

Insidior sent electrical energy at SiniSting and forced him back.

" _ **...there are now nine Rangers… they are an even greater threat now more than ever…"**_

" **That may be, but we'll see if the nine of them can actual unite for their goal…"** Sagittarrow mused as he walked over.

" _ **Ah. There's a rift amongst their ranks. We can exploit this…"**_ Insidior figured, _**"Sagittarrow, be on standby. SiniSting… get mopping."**_

Sagittarrow passed off the mop and headed off, leaving SiniSting to growl in annoyance.

* * *

A smaller Dark Specter looked at some schematics that the two scientists made and simply had a big grin as he looked at them…

* * *

Pikatwig: We managed to get one last chapter out before the end of Kyuuranger. Yosha!

KKD: Lucky! *gets look* ...what?

Pikatwig: Nothing.

KKD: Right… anyway, we got another installment finished, and things are getting intense.

Pikatwig: As we see with whatever Dark Specter is looking at… certainly a wonder.

KKD: Yea, and it's clear Toxin's not exactly keen on joining the team as of yet.

Pikatwig: Yep. We'll see what happens with that next time.

LupinRed: Yo. *walks over* Either of you see the space guy I gotta meet for that thing?

Pikatwig: No.

KKD: No, sorry.

*LupinRed just walked off*

Pikatwig: ...alright. That was weird.

KKD: Yea…

Pikatwig: So… the final episode of Kyuuranger is nearing. 'Space Final: Echo of the Universe! Yosha Lucky!'. ...hard to believe Kyuuranger's gonna be over soon.

KKD: Yea, that's nuts to consider.

Pikatwig: It'll be time to say goodbye… *sniffles a little* ...are you gonna cry when we see the ending? I think I might…

KKD: Possibly. *sighs* It's gonna be tough for us… on the plus side, we'll have a solid number stock footage to work with.

Pikatwig: Star Defenders will continue into this year and we are gonna do something for the 25th anniversary for Power Rangers. We have plans. We'll see how Ninja Steel's second half handles that… given the questionable appearance of Sledge in the first episode.

KKD: Huh? What's he doing in Ninja Steel?

Pikatwig: Turns out… the black hole didn't actually kill him and his forces. They got teleported into another dimension. ...which means Dino Charge is an alternate dimension like RPM was.

KKD: Oh… wow. That's nuts.

Pikatwig: For the record… Sledge wasn't there for even ten minutes. …*just sighs* Anyway… we're gonna figure out how to work the knowledge of Dino Charge being a separate dimension in due time…

KKD: I'm sure we can figure it out.

Pikatwig: Oh… something worth mentioning… Sledge brought some prisoners with him to the Warrior Dome when he went to get the meteor that crashed into it. The prisoners? The Ninninger general voiced by the same person as Sailor Moon, the Kurliner, and the monster that came from the combination of a Viral Core and Sealing Shuriken.

KKD: Huh. That's interesting.

Pikatwig: Yea. So… the monster from the Drive/Ninninger crossover… makes it the first monster to be from a Kamen Rider/Super Sentai crossover that was in Power Rangers. Neat.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: Oh… two other things I wanna mention. The planet the Rangers were on? It's from In Space.

KKD: Alright.

Pikatwig: And Orange's comment about the Rangers constantly talking while in the Megazord… that's kinda meant as commentary on how some fight scenes in Power Rangers will have the Rangers keep talking and not shut it.

KKD: I get ya.

Pikatwig: Yea. ...onto favorite parts. You?

KKD: That's a toughie… hmm… I guess it'd have to be the final battle.

Pikatwig: Yea, the Megazord fight was pretty cool. Cool little fact… that mecha combination of Silver, Orange, Black and Blue wasn't in any of the Sentai footage.

KKD: Huh. Interesting. Didn't know that.

Pikatwig: If this was a show, you'd be able to tell from the camera footage. American-made footage has a slight difference from the Sentai footage. It's hard to describe… just… something about the suits look different…

KKD: Right.

Pikatwig: So… anything else you wanna mention?

KKD: No, I think that's about it for now.

Pikatwig: So… we have something of a road map for how Star Defenders is gonna turn out. The episode number is looking to be 62… plus an April Fool's Day special. You'll see what I mean when we get there.

KKD: Gotcha. It's looking fun to say the least.

Pikatwig: ...this month is looking to be the end of space heroes. Kyuuranger ends in a few days and Star Wars Rebels is getting set to air its final couple of episodes.

KKD: Ok…

Pikatwig: …*looks up to the sky and sees the Kyuuranger symbol* ...c'est… la vie… *gives the Kyuuranger salute* Sayonara… Kyuurangers…

KKD: *Salutes the Kyuuranger salute* Sayonara.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
